Adventures of the Storm Pirates
by redking666
Summary: Follow Senju D Naruto and his crew as they travel on the seas to reach their goal alongside the straw hats Pirates
1. Chapter 1 : Orange Town

I don't own neither One Piece nor Naruto

I won't show all the strawhats fight if they don't change from the Mangas/anime if you want to see those fight the go see the anime or read the mangas.

Chapter 1: The Beggining : Orange town

Somewhere on the East Blue near Orange Town 20 years after Gol D Roger's execution

Two teenagers were roaming on this vast ocean without goal.

« Oi Blondie what are we doing on this particularly weak sea ?! » asked the young woman to her partner who seemed to look toward the distance.

The young man nicknamed Blondie answered « This sea isn't as weak as you think Kushina-chan, My mother told me that the Pirate king and Garp the fist come from this particular sea. Besides We need to find a better ship than this raft and we need a navigator, you know fair well that we can't navigate to save our lives. »

« Ah Yes Your right about that fact Naruto-Kun but I do know that we are near Orange island in matter of fact I can see it in the distance. » pointed Kushina at Naruto.

At Orange town's Harbour

The two companions after fastening their raft to the dock decided to explore the town , unfortunately their seemed to be no one in his village

« Where are the inhabitants this is strange » pointed Kushina to her friend suddenly a rather big explosion was heard coming from the docks

« What was that ! » screamed both of our heros with dread

Their fear was accurate the raft they left here was reduced to lumber floatind in the see.

Naruto seing this decided to avenge their raft by kicking the ass of the one who did this.

Observing his surrounding he noticed a pirate vessel with a jollyroger that reminded him of a clown

« They must know something let me vent my anger on them please Naruto » Asked Kushina

« We will both kick their ass Kushina » replied Naruto cracking his knuckles

« Please gentlemen do you happen to know by ay chance what happened to our boat who was just a little further » asked Kushina with a tone a little to sweet to the buggy pirates

« The captain Buggy must have fired one of his buggy ball ! » replied a pirate feeling rash

« Is that so...Well where is this Boggy now ? » asked Naruto with a vein pullsing on his forehead

« Why should we tell you and besides you are no match for captain Buggy ! » raored the pirates in stereo

An overly one sided beating later (A/N this battle was soooo unbalanced that it was boring to writa about)

« He...pant...must be...pant...at the tavern » gasped the only pirate left conscious and with no broken jaw

Near the town center

The two youg adults were walking towards the tavern in accordance with the information given by Buggy's crew when a young girl came barreling in the street they were in

« Come back here you thief ! »

« Give back the map and the gold you stole from Captain Buggy thief ! »

She was chased by three thugs from buggy's crew

BOOM

« Uh »

« AHHHHHH ! »

« WH... a guy fell from the sky ! »

« What the... »

« He is still alive !? »

« Who shot a canon ! » came from the smoke that was expelled from where the guy fell

« Ah boss you are here. Thank god you are her to help me?! » the orange heired thief asked to the boy with the straw hat who seemed to be totally clueless before running away with a « I trust you to take care of them »

« EY she is running away !» came from thug 1

« Ah it's her boss it's nice of you to come here so we can beat you up and take you to captain Buggy » that was from thug 2

Thug 3 then back handed the boy and the movement caused the straw hat to fly away

BAM

The boy punched thug 3 who fell on his ass « Nobody touch my hat ! » said the boy with a serious expression.

Two punches and two thugs down later

« Impressiv I would never have tought that you would be able to beat these thugs bare handed »

« Who are you ? » replied the strawhat boy

« I am Nami and I am a thief who specialize in stealing from pirates ! Why won't we join forces » said Nami introducing herself

« Excuse me but … What the fuck is going on here and who the hell are you ?! » roared Kushina fed up with the ridiculous scene that took place before her.

« Uh as I said before I am Nami a pirate thief. »

« I am Monkey D Luffy and I will the next pirate King ! » yelled the now named Luffy

« Pirate you are a Pirate ? I hate pirates it is why i steal from them I even took Buggy'map of the Grand Line !» screamed Nami at Luffy

« Map are you a navigator ? » asked Luffy

« Why yes I am the best Navigator of East blue »

« Wait a minute you managed to stole a map of the Grand Line from Buggy ?! » asked an incredulous Naruto

« Yes and by the way who are you ? » asked Nami to our two heros « Join my crew ! » asked Luffy to the orange haired Navigator

« No way ! »

« Senju D Naruto » said Naruto introducing himself

« Uzumaki Kushina » said the redhead introducing herself

As Nami looked at them they were surely imposing The Blond one wore a white coat with red flames on the bottom on his shoulders (picture the Hokage haori worn like Whiteboard does his coat), no shirt showing his abs, a loose fitting burnt orange almost red pants with a blue tissue belt and black boots. The other one was as well imposing a red haori over an equally red but loose kimono with bandage over her breast instead of a bra and wooden ghettas as footwear it seemed that her choice of clothing allowed an easy removal from her. She also had a sheathed katana at her side

« I would like some help with deling with Buggy and his crew please ? » asked Nami

« Hmmm We will help you since we have a bone to pick with him already so... » replied Naruto

« Then listen to me I have a plan... » explained Nami

A few minutes later at the Drinker's pub

« Ah so you betrayed your former Boss to join my crew Nami and you gave back my map and the money you stole that's wondefull. Men lets party for our new crewmember Nami ! » screamed the blue haired clown known as Buggy.

« Why am I tied up in a cage Nami »complained Luffy as Nami and the Buggys Pirates were partying with beer and sake

« Say Nami how about you use one of my buggy ball on your former boss to make sure you are on our side »

« Why couldn't we just continue to party » tried Nami

« No this is my way to party » replied Buggy

As Nami hesitantly went to lit the fuse Luffy said to her « Are you gonna do this they are pirates you Know and didn't you said you hated pirates ? »

Finally as Nami couldn't let Luffy died she put out the fuse and some members of Buggy's crew went to kill her when they suddenly were killed and a voice sound out « This many against one girl That won't do it. Try to go against me »

« This green hair and three swords it's HIM » screamed pirate A

« The pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro »shouted pirate B frightened at the sight of what many pirates called a Demon

As Zoro took care of the pirates that were trying to kill Nami, she along with Kushina and Naruto that were hiding before turned the canon so that it was facing Buggy and his crew and relit the fuse

« Ah no!Wait the buggy ball is still inside ! » screamed Buggy fearing for his life

BOOM

After the smoke from the explosion went off they could see that all the pirates exept Buggy who used two of his crewmates as shield pissing Luffy off after he was freed from his cage and bounds by Naruto But zoro was faster and seemingly killed Buggy by cutting him in two however Buggy wasn't dead and he swowed it by stabbing Zoro in the back.

« Tch You ate the Bara Bara no mi didn't you » pointed out Kushina

« Why yes I can't be cut by anything BWAHAHAHA » laughed Buggy

Luffy having enough and wanting to get Zoro some medical attention used his Gomu Gomu power to stretch his arm to englobe Zoro and Nami on one side and Naruto and Kushina on the other side and launching them out of the combat zone to the protest of Naruto who wanted nothing more than fighting Buggy.

Near the Pet Food Shop

After letting Zoro rest a little bit to heal from Buggy's treachery and getting to Know Chouchou the dog who guarded this shop from anyone wanting to destroy it and Buddle the mayor of the city who stayed here desptite all of the other fleeing they learned more about Chouchou former master Hokker who died when the pirates came and The lion and his tamer who wanted the food inside the shop. Suddenly they heard a roar, Nami and the mayor fled letting Luffy Naruto and Kushina take care of it.

« I am Mohji the beast tamer and this is Richie the pet lion I am here to kill you... »

« Is that a hat it is ridiculous »laughed Luffy

« That's my hair you Bastard »

« He is right that's ridiculous Garararara » mocked Naruto

« Hohohohohoho »Laughed Kushina pointing at Mohji's haircut

« You will pay for laughing at me all beast listen to me. You give your paw »said Mohji face reddening with anger from being mocked but Chouchou disagreed with him and bit him in the face causing the three still there to errupt with laughter once more

« Shishishishi... »

« Garararararara... »

« Hohohohohoho... »

« Grr Richie go eat the food in the store and after that kill every one » yelled Mohji

Richie then moved towards the store when Luffy's hand grabbed his neck after twisting themself up and with a cry of « Gomu Gomu no Hammer » Richie was slammed head first into the pavement.

At the same time Naruto then punched Mohji shattering his jaw with a punch way to fast and way to strong for a normal human, Mohji was then lauched straight into his lion and both were sent away with a Gomu Gomu no Bazooka.

Zoro the woke up because of the battle and the both Nami and the mayor came back, They went back to tj edrinker's pub to defy Buggy.

The mayor having enough decided to defy Buggy once and for all but after defying Baggy in duel he was knocked out by Luffy to save his life Buggy used his cannon to fire upon them but Luffy inflated himself to send the cannonball back toward baggy who once more used his crew as shield just like one of his seemed to be using an Unicycle and a sword.

« My name is Cabaji » yelled this man « I will kill you all ! »

« Ah you mean Garbage why I quita agree with you there. » mocked Naruto

« Wait !You are a swordman fight me first. » challenged Zoro

After a long fight Cabaji was defeated by Zoro's Oni Giri and Zoro collapsed from his previous wounds.

Nami went to steal and Luffy to fight Buggy Kushina wanted to join Luffy but a shake from Naruto stopped her along with a look that said « This is Luffy's fight don't interfere ! »

After a long fight tht ended with Buggy'head hands and feet sent one way and the resr of his boddy part another way. Luffy then asked « I saw how you punched lionhead guy You are strong how about you join my Crew ! » Demanded Luffy to Naruto

« Sorry but being under someone order is something that I can no longer accept and besides it would go against my goal. » replied Naruto Luffy then looked toward Kushina who shook her head

« Sorry but I owe this one a debt that I doubt I could ever repay but my honor demand that I follow him wherever he goes. »

« But I suppose we could join forces until both of our crew find a ship, we need to borrow yours because Buggy destroyed our raft » said Naruto seeing Luffy sad face

« Yeah that could work, Zoro where did you put our raft »asked Luffy to his firstmate »

« Sorry but ours was also destroyed by Buggy » replied Zoro

With that said Both the captains looked at Nami who furiously shook her head

« Join My Crew ! » Demanded Luffy at the same time Naruto asked politely « May we borrow your ship Nami-san ? »

Nami then sighed « I guess I have no choice do I ? »

« Shishi » laughed Luffy

And with that the two crews left Orange town and the Organ Island to go to The Gekko's Archipelago.

Reviews please!

**Naruto's crew**

**Captain/Trainer: Naruto **

**First Mate: Kushina**

**Navigator/sniper: ? Will join after Arlong Arc**

**Cook: ? Will join post Marineford **

**Doctor: ? Will join in Jaya**

**Swordsman/Musician: ? Will join before Alabasta**

**Shipwrighter: ? Will join post Enies Lobby**

**Writer/Look-out/Mentor: ? Will join after Water 7**

**Pilot: ? Will join after Shabondy **

**Adviser: ? will join post Thriller Bark**


	2. Chapter 2 : Syrup Village

Evil-pain : If there is any pairing it will be after the timeskip but if you want to know I am leaning towards Nico Robin or Boa Hancock I don't know wich one at this point.

Silver Heart11Doom : Who will manage their money will be revealed next chapter most probably.

gamelover41592 : Thanks

Guest : Thanks

I Don't own One Piece or Naruto and I am doing this for free.

Adventures of the Storm Pirates chapter 2 Syrup village

Previously :

_Naruto asked politely « May we borrow your ship Nami-san ? »_

_Nami then sighed « I guess I have no choice do I ? »_

_« Shishi » laughed Luffy_

_And with that the two crews left Orange town and the Organ Island to go to The Gekko's Archipelago._

Now :

It has been almost two weeks since their depature from Orange town and they have almost no food left courtesy of Luffy and his humongous appetite. However they are now within sight of the Gekko Archipelago where hopefully both crews could find food and buy a larger ship.

Meanwhile in Syrup village Usopp's daily show was about to start the thing is Usopp is a known liar in the town and nobody ever believe him anymore exept three children : Ninjin Piiman and Tamanegi. Those three along with their leader Usopp would daily claim their ws a pirate attack on the island so Usopp's pirate crew were observing a mysterious raft with five people on it as they were docking Usopp thought that they were pirate and that their duty was to observe them and warn the town.

With our friend as they landed on the beach

« It seems we are being watched » remarqued Zoro and Kushina.

« Really ? » asked Luffy oblivious because he was soooo Hungry.

« Listen you damm Pirates this Island belongs to the almighty Captaiin Usopp and his 8000 men so you better leave unless you want us to make you leave ! » lied Usopp trying to make them leave without a fight because otherwise he s=was sure to loose and quite badly that is.

« 8000 men Really and where are they now ? » asked Naruto with great amount os sarcasm

« Really 8000 men sooooo coool ! » said a very gullible Luffy.

« 8000 yeah right more like three and it seem that they ran away. » observed Nami.

« Wait a minute Usopp as In Yasop's son Usopp ? » asked Luffy having just now made the connection.

« What How do you now my dad's name ? » asked a bewildered Usopp.

« This isn't the place to talk. » remarque Naruto

« Your right let's go into town and we'll talk about my fatjer and what the hell are you guys here anyway. » said Usopp before leading them into town in a restaurant called Meshi where Luffy once again to the surpise/disgust of everyone around him went to eat an insane amout of meat.

After Luffy ate his fill at a table in the Meshi restaurant.

« How the hell do you know my dad ? » asked Usopp

« I met him and the crew he was part of 11 years ago I think the only thing he could talk about was his son, but I did hear that he was quite a sniper. If you are anything like him you must be talented » answered Luffy.

« Thats great my dad talk about me I only heard bad things about him from the townpeople because he was a pirate exept from my mom but she died a while ago so I am happy to hear that he was a good guy » said Usopp

« Pff Lucky you. » grumbled Naruto getting up and leaving before he lost his composure.

« What is the matter with you Why can't you undestand ? » asked Usopp holding Naruto's arm a little angered at his lack of comprehension.

« Ler him go he needs air to clear his head. »said Kushina

After Naruto left.

« It's not his fault you know. Like you he never knew his father but unlike you he never knew his name only that he was and is still a famous pirate and that he had to leave while Naruto's mom was still pregnant to keep the marine from finding out about his family. He is a little jalous ofthe fact that your mother could talk to you about your father unlike his because of she feared the governement could kill her son for who his father is if they heard about it. Besides I think not even Naruto's mom know the name his father use as a pirate only his birth name that's why Naruto not only carry his mither name but also why even when he asked his mother he was never given true answers, the only clue he has a necklace with his father's jollyroger. Now hear me out I only told you all of this because I didn't want you to think that Naruto disrespected you or something like that he only left to keep his temper in check and to try not to think to much of his past. He also don't like pity so don't pity him. » said Kushina

This speech left Usopp and Luffy openly crying, Nami with tears in her eyes and Zoro expressionless but with a look of understanding in his eyes.

Naruto then came back to the table and try to change the sublect « So How coumd we acquire a boat on this island ? »

« Oh the only person that coud have a ship is Kaya she is a rich orphan who lives in a manor near the should try asking her Oh crap I have to go. » said Usopp after calming himself and seeing the time.

At Kaya's manor

« Klahadore-san could you plese tell me when Usopp-san is coming » said a frail young woman.

« But Kaya-ojousama you shouldn't meet with such low life rascal it is unbecomming of someone of your … wealth to accomadate with a pitifull being like him » replied coldly the butler « Besides as I sworn to your defunct parents to protect you from harm and that inclus this Usopp I had some guards stationned at the door so he shouldn't bother you today. »

Hearing this Kaya looked sad a the idea of not meeting Usopp today as soon as her butler left, however she heard something coming from the window and here was Usopp having dodged the guards by climbing the tree he then went and try to bring joy in Kaya's life by telling her made up adventures of his.

Meanwhile back at the restaurant Ninjin Piiman and Tamanegi went into the tavern to look for their captain and became worried when they didn't see him.

« That was some good meat ! »exclaimed Luffy having finished yet another serving of meat.

« Oh my god he ate the captain ! » yelled the three children

« Why yes he was quite annoying » said Nami playing along

« We are pirates so we are some monsters you know » added Zoro.

« Whaaaa » wailed the children completely terrfied.

« Calm down he just went saiying he had to be somwhere. » said Naruto.

« Ah he must be at Kaya's manor then. He is trying to cheer her up by telling stories about his adventures » said the children.

« Ah convenient She seems to be the one to ask for a ship in this town so let's go see her. » said Kushina.

So the Five Pirates and the children went to Kaya's manor in the hope of getting a ship big enough to house the five of them.

« There is nobody guarding the door that means we can enter. » said Luffy

Inside the house Usopp was telling Kaya stories about pirates when they entered, Luffy then wentto explain about their problem : lack off decent ship and that they would to get one from her. He was just finished when Klahadore came inside and as soon as he sw Usopp he started to rile him up

« Ah the liar is here I see I told you Ojousame to not let him near you after all he lies as he breath »said the butler trying to get Usopp angry to make him leave « So here to tell Ojousama about your pityfull excuse of a father »

« Don't you dare talk about my father » yelled Usopp getting angry

« What about the fact that he let your mother die some poor excuse of a husband he is he must have already found a replacement after all... » beggined Klahadore before getting slugger in the face by an irate Usopp having heard enough insult about his father for the day however nobody in room noticed the look of uther loathing that Naruto sent at the butler nor the fact that his fist was trembling from the rage that coursed his veins.

« Or about the fact that he preffered go at see thant to look after a liar what a disapointment you must be to him. » continued Klahadore as if nothing happened

Usopp went to get him a good one again despite knowing from his previous conversations with Luffy that it wasn't true but Naruto's voice stooped him cold « ENOUGH »

« What let me... »started the young man

« One he isn't worth it Two it didn't have any effect the first time you did that and three you lady friend don't seem to hace liked what you did to her buutler never mind the fact that he did deserved it. » said coldly Naruto calming Usopp to make him realize that Kaya didn't seem to like violence.

« For the sake of our friendship Kaya as long as he is here I won't come here anymore » said Usopp before leaving without looking back.

Naruto then turned his cold blue eyes that seemed to have electricity sparkling in them toward the buttler. « You seemed to have fun belittling Usopp's dad Krappasore You know now that I look at your ugly face better it seems to remind me off someone rather infamous who was it Kushina I don't seem to remember You know the worthless pirate captain caught by a incompetent marine around three to four years ago. »

« Ah You must mean the former Kuro of the thousand plan former captain of the Black cat pirates » answered Kushina

« Ah yes what a weakling this Kuro getting caught and killed by a unnamed marine seriously you kind off look like him so I suppose you are kind of related to him that got to hurt knowing that one of your kin was executed by a weak marine whereas Usopp's father is still alive and under the command of a strong Pirate By the name of redhaired Shanks. » insulted Naruto.

« I am sorry Lady Kaya but we can't stay a second more in the presence of someone willing to insult the absent. » apologised Naruto ignoring the wide eyes of every one in the room exept Kushina who looked indifferent and Klahadore who looked near stroke due to anger.

« Oh by the way my gadfather once said that in a murder case the butler is always the prime suspect. » said Naruto before leaving smirking when he saw the shocked look of the butler.

In the village Naruto, Nami, Zoro and two of the children were waiting for Usopp and Luffy, when Tamanegi came sayong that a weird man walking backwards was coming this way. In fact there was a man walking backward claiming to be an hypnotist The children wanted to be sure asked the man to hypnotise them.

« When I will say jango you will fall asleep One Two Jango »said the mysterios man before he and the children fell asleep.

« By the way Naruto where is Kushina ? » asked Nami

« She is keeping an eye on Kaya for me she can be discreet when she needs to be. I don't trust that butler there is something weird about him. » replied the blond.

A while later up a cliff Luffy and Usopp were listening on a talk between Klahadore and Jango the hypnotist. Where Jango congratuled Klahadore on a well tought plan to kill kaya for her money before calling him Kuro.

« Jango we must be carefull that blond suspect something I a sure of it so be extremely discreet. » warned Kuro.

« We aren't letting you do this ! » yelled Luffy

« When I will say Jango you will fall asleep One Two Jango » said Jango and luffy fell asleep and fell from the cliff however Usopp ran away to warn the village. Jango went after him but his former captain said to leave him that was of no consequence.

Usopp tried to warn everyone but as hes a known liar nobody believed him not even Kaya. He then decided to defend the village alone but Naruto and Luffy decided to help him.

The plan was simple Usopp and the straw hat would take care of the south beach and Naruto of the north one.

« Are you sure you are alright by yourself ? » asked a worried Nami.

« Yes besides I need the exercice » replied the eager blond.

After trapping the south beach for nothing because the pirate really came from the north Usopp came to see a armada of pirate and no Naruto. After trying and failing to get them to leave he used his slingshot with great efficiency. Jango then tried to put him to sleep but Usopp was saved by Nami. They tried to push back the pirate but unfortunately they were too weak and were overpowered.

« Shunpo » was heard and a man appeared between the black cat and the defenders at the same time Luffy and Zoro came to the beach.

« Sorry I got lost on the way. »apologized Naruto.

« How did you appear out of thin air ? » asked a bewildered yet relieved Nami

« Uh Oh I ate the Biri Biri no mi allowing me to control the electrical message of my nervs. I used it to enhance my speed » replied Naruto.

« Shit he ate a devil fruit » came from a Black cat member.

« Don't worry I won't need it against all of you » said Naruto before saying to Luffy « Would you mind letting me kick their ass. »

« No as long as their captain is mine I don't care » replied Luffy

Naruto vs Black cat Pirates

« Charge » shouted Jango

The Black cat members charged at Naruto only to find him missing.

« Too slow. » came from the middle of their « army »

« Konoha goriki sempuu » yelled the blond as he kicked all of the pirates in the head knocking them all out in one move.

« Amazing » came from Usopp and Nami.

« Soooooo coooool ! Join My Crew ! » came from an overly excited Luffy.

« I already told you no ! » replied Naruto.

« Ah Sham and Bucchi the siamese brothers I forgot about them we can still win Come out siamese brothers ! » yelled Jango

From inside the ship came two shadows and Jango told them to kill Zoro first.

Zoro vs Sham and Bucchi : Like the anime.

Suddenly Jango Sham and Bucchi looked terrified because Kuro was up the hill and he looked furious

« What a band of weakling I give you 5 minutes to kill them all before I kill you all. »

After Sham and Bucchi were defeated by Zoro. the battle was interrupted by Kaya who tried to get Kuro to leave before he hurted somebody but Kuro declined. He then asked Jango to take care of Naruto and the Straw Hats pirate while he took care of Kaya However he was punched by Luffy who said « You are mine »

« Jango you take care of the girl, I'll take care of them ! » ordered Kuro to his First mate.

Luffy vs Kuro read the manga.

Jango was approaching Kaya when Usopp blocked his way he was quickly put down by the bladed pendant of Jango, The children who followed Kaya here tried to get her but got put to sleep before they could get to her.

« Not so fast » came from behind Kaya « It's good thing my captain ordered me to shadow her or I might have been late and Harusame is thirsty ! »

Kushina vs Jango

« I suppose I have no choice well let's get this ovec with » said Jango as he started lo throw his bladed pendant at Kushina. Kushina used her sheath to block the projectiles.

« Stop blocking my pendants will you »

« Tchh idiot » said Kushina before disappearing.

« Where did she go ? » wondered Jango before seeing not one not two but three Kushina surrounding him.

« What the fuck ?! » as he threw his bladed pendants at the Kushinas only for them to pass through. Suddenly a shadow appeared over him but before he could react Kushina was already behind him and in the process of sheating her Katana and as she sheated the last inches Jango's blood errupted from a cut that suddenly appeared over his chest.

« Mikazuki no mai » said Kushina as she watched Jango fall unconscious but alive.

After all the fights at the retaurant.

The victorious pirates were celebrating their recent victory but still worried about the fact that they didn't have a ship. When Kaya went to see them to tell that she had a ship for them as thanks for saving her life.

At the beach Naruto, Kushina and the straw hats were finally able to see their new ship « It's a caravel style ship called the Going Merry » said Kaya.

But the pirates didn't move because there were waiting for Usopp who finally came and said goodbye to Kaya and promised to come back later as a famous pirate.

At see after getting to know their way insides the ship Luffy tried to draw their Jolly roger and failed miserably he also tried to shoot the cannon but missed. Usopp then drawed the jolly roger and used his sniper talents inherited from his father to destroy the rock Luffy was aiming for.

Suddenly a voice rang out « You will pay for almost murdering my comrade ! » 

* * *

Characters Information

Senju D Naruto

Captain of the Storm Pirates

Devil Fruit : Biri Biri no Mi=shock shock fruit

techniques :

Shunpo = flashstep

Konoha Goriki Sempuu = Strong Leaf Whilwind

Uzumaki Kushina

First Mate of the Storm Pirates

Devil fruit : ?

techniques :

Mikazuki no mai = Dance of the New Moon

Glossary

Ojousama = Mistress / Majesty way of adressing a female head of house.

reviews please


	3. Chapter 3 : Baratie and Cocoyashi

Adventures of the Storm Pirates chapter 3 : Baratie and Cocoyashi

gamelover41592 : Thanks!

Lighningblade49 : I have thought about that and decide to add two more characters to the crew as for the ship they'll get theirs at the end of this chapter.

''Talking''

'thinking'

**Technique**

* * *

Previously

_At sea after getting to know their way insides the ship Luffy tried to draw their Jolly roger and failed miserably he also tried to shoot the cannon but missed. Usopp then drew the jolly roger and used his sniper talents inherited from his father to destroy the rock Luffy was aiming for._

_Suddenly a voice rang out "You will pay for almost murdering my comrade!"_

Now

Surprised, all of them except Zoro, who was asleep, turned to see a man wearing a blue sweat shirt yelling at them from a raft. The man then jumped on their ship and started to attack them, however he was quickly defeated, but the racket woke up Zoro.

"Is that you Johnny? What are you doing there, where is Yosaku?" asked Zoro.

"Ah, Zoro-aniki! Something happened to Yosaku, he isn't well. I didn't know what to do so I went near this rock to think but then some idiot shot a cannon at us, so here I am."

"Shit…" said Zoro worried for his old buddy.

"Wait, Johnny was it? This Yosaku, how exactly is he?" asked Kushina.

"Well he lost some teeth, his skin is kind of grey, and he bled from everywhere!" yelled a panicked Johnny.

"Calm down, he has scurvy. He should be fine as long as he eats some citrus fruits. Luffy Usopp bring me some lime." ordered Nami.

After healing Yosaku and warning everyone that sailing without a cook for a long term is a very bad idea. This prompted Luffy to decide that the next member of his crew would be a cook.

"So you are looking for a cook, Yosaku and I know of a place nearby where you might find a cook, it's a ship/restaurant called the Baratie" said an ever grateful Johnny.

"Zoro-aniki, there is something you should know…HE was sighted nearby, the man with the eyes of a hawk." said Yosaku shocking Naruto and Kushina, while Zoro sported a bloodthirsty grin.

As the bounty hunters said after a few days they came to see the Baratie but there was a marine ship nearby.

Johnny and Yosaku tried to hide but there was no time because the men on the boat already saw them, the one who seemed like the leader said to them.

"Who are you, I don't recognize that jolly roger?" said the marine

"Yeah, we made our flag just a few days ago." replied the naive captain, while most of his crew members, along with Naruto and Kushina, facepalmed at his utter stupidity.

"I am Lieutenant Iron fist Fullbody, I am not on duty right now so I won't sink you, but step a toe out of line and I will defeat you in mere seconds, is that clear!" said Fullbody seeing Johnny and Yosaku he insulted "Oh, it's you two. Are you that weak to be defeated by such lowly pirates?"

"We will show you weak!" yelled the two men before rushing to attack the marine who promptly beat them, before giving his arm to his lady friend and entering the restaurant.

As the two bounty hunters fell a stack of wanted posters fell from their pockets curious Nami went to see them however as she picked one her look went from shock to fear before closing off, after that she tried to act like normal, but Naruto and the hunters saw through it and they picked the poster that scared Nami and they saw Arlong's bounty.

"I changed my mind, sink them!" ordered the lieutenant before the doors closed.

The marines obeying their orders shot a cannonball at the Going Merry, However Luffy managed to save the ship by inflating himself like a balloon (Gomu Gomu no Fuusen), sadly the cannonball was sent towards the Baratie. Worried about the cooks both crew and the bounty hunters decided to go inside the restaurant.

As it turns out the cannonball fell on the head chef, provoking the ire of the cooks

"Who the hell shot a cannon at us?!" yelled the angered cooks.

However before Luffy could tell them that it was his fault, Naruto went to explain. "We were just hoping to come and eat in your restaurant when this marine ship shot us with no warning, and I am afraid that in defending ourselves one of the cannonballs we deflected hit your ship."

"Is that so... Sanji!" called a cook.

Out of the kitchen came a teen wearing a black suit with a blue shirt and a black tie.

"Sanji, if I remember right we have a marine lieutenant in the room, throw him out. And if he resists kick him out." said the cook

"Aye Patty." replied Sanji, before going to Fullbody's table.

"You get out! Your sweeeet~ Lady can stay!" said Sanji.

"How dare you speak to me like that, I am Iron Fist Fullbody, a Marine lieutenant!" screamed the marine before trying to punch Sanji with iron brass knuckles. Sanji trashed him quickly and kicked him out.

The pirates were then invited to take place at a table as thanks for pointing out that marine. Sanji was somehow appointed as waiter for their table.

"So, what would you like to eat today?" asked Sanji to the ladies with heart in his only visible eye, causing all the males, except the ever oblivious Luffy, to sweatdrop. After taking their orders and getting conned by Nami to give them to her for free, he went to the kitchen to prepare their meal.

"Hey blond guy, I like the way you tricked the cook to kick out that marine." said a voice to Naruto.

"Uh?" said the blonde turning to face the voice, only to see a blonde woman with purple eyes smirking at him.

"You seem like a funny and interesting guy, it's decided. I'll travel with you from now on!" said the woman with an air of finality.

"Uh…" was all Naruto could say, with his jaw touching the floor and his eyes wide open.

"Shishishishi!" laughed Luffy finding the situation hilarious.

"That's not how it works!" yelled Nami

"He doesn't even know your name!" screamed Usopp

Kushina's eyebrow was twitching, her hand went near her sword, and her smile went frigid.

Zoro and the bounty hunters just watched not even understanding the situation.

"Nyah? Ah right the name is Nii Yugito. I hope we will have fun, captain." said Yugito.

At the same time Sanji came back from the kitchen carrying their meals, as he saw the frozen Naruto he couldn't help but ask : "What the hell happened? And is this new Lady is with you?"

"Why yes, I am with them. Could you bring me sushi and a glass of milk?" said Yugito doing the kitten eyes.

"Yes I will bring that fast Yugito-swan~!" said the cook with a heart in his eye and his legs doing a weird dance.

"Why me…" said a depressed Naruto while Usopp patted his back "That could happen to any man." said the straw hat liar.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing." replied Usopp.

As Sanji came back with Yugito's sushi, the front door was kicked open and a man wearing rags came in and sat down at one of the table.

"Hello customer, do you have any money?" asked Patty

"Do you take lead?" asked the man pointing a gun on Patty who proceeded to kick the man out.

Outside the restaurant Sanji gave the man food since he was hungry.

"Why did you do this?" asked the man.

"I have known hunger…and I told myself that I would never allow a person to feel that if i can help it." replied Sanji.

"That's it! I like you join my Crew!" said Luffy.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Sanji

"Monkey D Luffy, Pirate captain." replied Luffy.

"Sanji. And no, I have to stay here." replied the cook.

"No, I refuse." said Luffy.

"What?!"

"I refuse your refusal." said Luffy

"You can't just decide that!" yelled Sanji

"I just did, I need a cook to go to the Grandline, and I picked you."

"If you're going to the Grandline, be wary. Nothing but death awaits you there. By the way the name is Gin." said Gin as he sailed away.

Two days later.

Being forced to stay here because Luffy wouldn't leave without Sanji, the Straw hats and Naruto's crew (They will get their moniker this chapter) were trying to kill boredom, when Gin came in the restaurant carrying a hungry man.

"Please I have money this time, feed him!" pleaded the man to the cooks.

"No! We won't feed a monster like him, not even for all the world's treasure!" firmly said Patty

However Sanji gave The hungry man food only to be attacked by him.

"I like this ship, I think I will take it. But before please prepare 100 meals for my men!" ordered the pirate causing the customers to flee.

The head chef then came and gave the pirate his 100 meals and said "Leave Krieg you have your meals."

"You are Red-leg Zeff…no, I think not I will take this ship and your navigation log." replied Krieg. "I will give you until my men are ready to leave if you want, but after that everyone in here will die."

After That Krieg left to feed his men.

"I am sorry for what my captain, did but he isn't the same since we got beaten by this hawk eyed man." apologized Gin to Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Kushina, Yugito, Sanji and the Baratie's cooks.

As the pirates were getting ready to attack the Baratie, their ship was suddenly cut in two.

"He's here!" "Impossible, did he follow us here?!" yelled the Krieg pirates scared.

Meanwhile, our Heroes rushed to where the Going Merry was anchored to see if she was fine only to find Johnny and Yosaku in the water, and the ship missing.

"What happened?" asked Luffy.

"It's Nami, she pushed us in the water and stole the ship!" said Johnny.

"Shiiiiit! That idiot was still sleeping!" yelled Kushina.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Usopp.

"Naruto." replied the redhead.

"But that's great, once he wakes up he could bring Merry back." said Usopp

"No, he was bored here, I am sure he will think that the place where Nami went will be more fun." said Kushina grimly.

"Mou, But we will have fun here too, there are plenty of pirate to beat down." said Yugito.

"We don't have time! Usopp, Johnny, Yosaku, and Zoro, take a raft and follow the Merry once you know where it is come back here, we will be finished shortly." ordered Luffy.

However as Zoro saw his target he went to fight him.

Zoro vs. Dracule Mihawk (anime)

After Zoro got his ass kicked and swore to never be defeated again by a swordsman, the little group could finally go to pursue Nami and the Merry. The pirates then went to attack the Baratie, but the cooks, Sanji, and Luffy wouldn't let them do it. A man named Pearl went to attack Zeff but was intercepted by Sanji.

Sanji vs. Pearl (anime).

After Pearl was defeated, Gin went to attack Zeff, and a group of 20 pirates managed to enter the Baratie.

"Let me handle the small fries and take care of the tonfa guy." said Yugito.

"Right!" replied Kushina.

Yugito vs. Krieg's pirates.

"My, I am sorry, but I can't let you pass…" said Yugito to the pirates.

"What can a frail woman like you do to strong pirate like us?" asked a pirate

"This- **Neko no Tsume**!" said Yugito as her nails grew into claws before pouncing on her foes.

"What the..." said a pirate as he was violently scratched in the face.

"Gatsuga!" said Yugito as she spun in mid air becoming a tornado which cut through the pirates like a hot knife in butter.

"Tch, not even worth using my powers." said Yugito.

Kushina vs. Gin.

"Attacking the disabled to win…what a dishonorable way to win." said Kushina to the tonfa wielder.

"Maybe, but it is a way to win. I don't suppose you will let me pass?" replied Gin as he prepared himself for a fight.

"Shut up and fight." said Kushina.

Gin rushed her and tried to hit her with his tonfa but Kushina used her sheathed sword to block all of Gin's strikes.

"Give up, there is nothing you can do to beat me, I never moved from my spot and you are now tired." calmly said Kushina to a panting Gin.

"Shut up!" yelled a pissed off Gin as he once more went to strike Kushina, however this time she ducked beneath Gin's arm and slammed her sheathed weapon into Gin's side.

"They never learn!" sighed Kushina as Gin fell unconscious.

"Mou, that was fast. You're strong, is captain-kun stronger than you?" asked Yugito.

"He could defeat me with one hand behind his back, while wearing a blindfold. That's why he is the captain." said Kushina.

As Zeff was safe, the cooks started to slowly push back the Krieg pirates, Luffy then managed to defeat Krieg, and the Krieg pirate left with their tails between their legs on a raft lent by the cooks.

After helping repair the Baratie and managing to convince Sanji to leave with them, Yosaku found them saying that they knew where Nami and the Merry were. They went to find them on Conomi Islands.

Earlier on the Going Merry.

Naruto was sleeping peacefully in the crow's nest having a dream about ramen, he was suddenly slammed against the mast and woke up, looking at the bridge he saw no one but Nami steering the ship.

"Yo Nami-san did rubber boy finally got the Ero-cook to join?" asked Naruto.

"N...Naruto?! what are you doing here?" stuttered the thief surprised to find him here.

"Meh, I was bored of waiting for that cook, so I went to sleep. Where is everyone?" wondered the blond.

"Well…you see…I kind of stole the ship." said Nami

"Well, I may not be part of rubber boy's crew, but I don't like this. That act isn't like you." firmly said Naruto.

"What do you mean? I steal from pirates, that's what I do." said Nami.

"Maybe, but you don't smile now, You smiled while you were with them. I will play your little game with Arlong and not take that ship back because I have nothing better to do." said Naruto stunning Nami.

"How do you know that name?" yelled Nami.

"You behaved weird since you saw his wanted poster. It doesn't take a genius to guess some things." replied the blond.

After anchoring on Conomi Island near the entrance of Arlong Park.

"Listen, you will introduce yourself as my Bodyguard is that clear?" ordered Nami.

"Aye, but that thing is ugly as hell." said Naruto looking at Arlong Park.

"Get out the way so I can kill Arlong!" yelled a Kid.

"Is this kid serious?" asked Naruto.

"Go home kid, you don't stand a chance against Arlong." said Nami before she used her staff to send the kid flying into a tree.

"Use that money to save your life." said Nami dropping a stack of berries in front of him.

After that she entered the park followed by Naruto. He saw lots of fishmen and their leader saw-tooth Arlong.

"Nami, who is this human?" asked the fishman.

"Just a guy I picked to be my Bodyguard as I don't want to fight against strong pirates." replied Nami.

"Shahahahaha! Is that so? Then he works for me now." said Arlong smiling.

"I work for no one. I am only with Nami because she is a friend." replied Naruto.

"As I said, you work for me." repeated The Fishman.

"Let me clear things for you, fish brain. If she order me to kill you, I will. If you order me to kill her, I kill you. That means she is the only one who can order me to do something." insulted Naruto before disappearing.

"Filthy Human!" yelled Arlong.

Nami managed to catch up with Naruto.

"What was that back there, why did you piss Arlong off?" asked Nami.

"He said that I worked for him, and I don't want to be under someone orders again, so maybe I reacted harshly, but it was worth it. Why the hell are you with them anyway?" wondered the blond.

"I am not with them, I merely work with them until I have 100,000,000 berries. After that I'll be able to buy my freedom and my home town from Arlong." replied Nami.

"Why not simply destroy Arlong, or heaven forbid call the marines?" asked Naruto truly curious.

"He is too strong, and the nearby marine captain is corrupt." replied the girl.

"Let me do it. He is no match for me." said the blond.

"No! Let me deal with it, it's my problem. You shouldn't come near the park again, so go wait at my house. There is a garden with tangerine trees, you can't miss it." said Nami.

"Fine, as you wish. But you only have to say one word and Arlong will be nothing but a mere memory." said Naruto before going to Nami's house never seeing Nami's tears leaving her eyes.

'You are a great man Naruto but this is my problem.' was her thought as she watched him leave.

At Nami's house

Naruto was currently starring at the barrel of a gun pointed right between his eyes.

"No Lady, don't shoot! I swear I didn't know the house wasn't empty, hell I was told to come here." frantically said Naruto.

"And who told you to come here?" asked the woman.

"Nami told me to come here." replied the blond.

"Ah you know Nami. I'm her sister, Nojiko." said Nojiko.

"Do you make an habit of pointing gun in the head of people who come here?" asked Naruto a little upset over being surprised by a woman.

"No, only when I don't expect visitors." cheekily replied the woman leading him inside the house.

As they were inside Naruto could get a good look at her. She wore purple sandals, blue trousers, a beige sleeveless shirt that showed a decent amount of cleavage and allowing him to see a tattoo that somehow looked like a pinwheel with some kind of fruit on her right upper arm, she also wore a red bow to keep her blue hair to get in her eyes.

"I didn't expect them to catch up this soon…" said Naruto as he saw Usopp lying hurt on the couch.

"You know him?!" asked Nojiko surprised.

"Aye, Nami stole their boat to come here. I thought they were still at the Baratie. What happened to him?" wondered Naruto.

"I did, it was either me or the Gosa Village." said Nojiko.

"What happened in Gosa?" asked Naruto.

"Arlong happened." replied the blue haired woman avoiding his eyes.

"There is something you and your sister are not telling me, I am going to see for myself what it is." said Naruto leaving the house.

To say that Naruto was pissed off was an understatement he was angry, and barely controlling himself after what he saw in the ruins of Gosa village. Coming in sight of Nojiko's house he stopped short, on the ground and being bandaged by a man with many scars, and by the look of his clothes a sheriff of sort.

"What happened?" demanded Naruto.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the sheriff.

"It's ok Genzo, he's a friend." said Nojiko

Then she explained to Naruto what he missed : Arlong threatening Cocoyashi village because of Genzo's weapon, Arlong's humiliation by Usopp, Nami's hope that it would be over soon, Luffy's arrival and finally Arlong's betrayal by sending his lapdog Nezumi to steal Nami's savings.

"That's it! no more Mr. nice guy." said a furious Naruto as he headed to Arlong Park

On the way he saw Nami crying and stabbing herself on the shoulder.

"Say. The. Word!" said the angry blond as he stopped her self-harm.

"Please... help." said Nami in tears.

"Don't worry, it will be over soon." replied Naruto just as Luffy and the rest came.

"There you are, we were worried." said Kushina to Naruto "What happened?" asked the redhead seeing his expression.

"Straw hat, since she is your Navigator I'll let you have the first shot. However, should you be put out of the fight it will be my turn and believe me when I say that you won't have a piece left after I am done with this fishbrain." said a pissed off Naruto to an equally pissed off Luffy.

"Right!" said Luffy.

"Kushina, you will take care of the rest of the fishmen." said Naruto.

"Wait a minute what about us?" asked Zoro eager to fight.

"Are you sure, you don't look well." asked Naruto.

"Sure let me take care of the octopus, I have a hunch that he is a swordsman." said Zoro.

"I'll take care of some of them too." said Sanji.

"I'll watch you fight captain, to make sure I gambled on the good horse." said Yugito.

"I'll just cheer for you guys, alright?" said Usopp.

"No way! You'll fight too." roared Zoro.

"You guys…" started Nami.

At Arlong Park the villagers were blocked by Johnny and Yosaku to keep them alive, as both crews arrived they let them pass saying that those crews alone had the powers to beat Arlong and his crew.

After blowing through the doors, Luffy went to fight Arlong, but got stuck in the rock while dealing with Mohmoo and got thrown into the sea. Usopp got chased by Chew and somehow won, Zoro dealt with Hatchan and Sanji with Kuroobi.

"Kushina, clear the area would you." said Naruto to his first mate.

Kushina then took off her Haori let the top off her Kimono fall over her belt leaving her with only the bandage over her chest to cover her modesty. She then rushed the fishmen.

"**Yanagi no mai.**" said the redhead as several bones grew off her body, she used those bones to cut through the fishmen, after her move was over she violently expelled the bones, piercing more foes.

All the fights had stopped to watch Kushina's fight and they were all surprised to see Kushina's power.

"How the hell is she able to do that?" asked/yelled Usopp and the villagers.

"Kushina ate the Hone Hone no mi, giving her full control over her bones." explained Naruto.

"Come on, it's just bones! We are stronger than ten humans, we can do this!" yelled one of the fishmen as he and several others charged Kushina who simply smirked.

"**Karamatsu no mai**." simply said Kushina as several bones grew out of her body impaling the fishmen closest to her. The rest of the battle was simply over kill as Kushina destroyed the remaining fishmen. Zoro and Sanji also won their respective battle, and Luffy was back on land.

"You had your chance, now it's mine." said Naruto.

"Hmm? What makes you so sure of winning." asked Arlong.

"This is **Byakurai**." said Naruto as he pointed a finger at Arlong only to have an electrical beam shooting from his finger. Arlong surprised didn't dodge in time and his shoulder was pierced, not letting Arlong breath Naruto, using his greater speed, appeared before Arlong and punched him hard in the jaw, shattering Arlong's shark like teeth.

"Did you see that, he shot Arlong and shattered his teeth like it was nothing!" yelled one of the villager.

"Yeah, maybe we will finally be free!" screamed another villager.

"Pitiful humans! you think you have won because my teeth are broken? I am a shark they grow back harder than before." said Arlong as his teeth grew back, he then proceeded to extract his own teeth to use them as weapons, giving him three set off teeth. Naruto's only reaction was to lift a eyebrow.

Arlong then rushed Naruto, who dodged the first attempt to bite him, however he forgot Arlong's mouth which bit him hard in the shoulder. Naruto just smirked at that.

"**Yoroi**." said the blond as his body started to emit electricity causing Arlong to let his shoulder go in order to scream in pain.

"What are you?!" yelled Arlong still in pain.

"I ate the Biri Biri no mi I am a walking electricity generator. I can produce, use, and control my own natural electricity." explained Naruto.

Arlong then tried to hide in the pool he had in the middle of his park, thinking he would get time to think of a strategy, as he obviously couldn't directly touch the man to throw him in the sea as he did with the rubber boy.

"What an idiot!" said Kushina and Yugito at the same time.

"Uh?" said The straw hat along with the villagers.

"He obviously don't know that water is a very good conductor." explained Kushina having re-clothed herself since her fight.

"**Thundershock**." said Naruto as he discharged a good amount of electricity in the water by his hand.

A smoking Arlong exited the water looking very pissed, he punched through a wall of his own base to pull out a weapon to the horror of Nami who arrived in the middle of the fight.

"Oh no! It's the Kiribachi!" said the orange haired girl.

"Have faith in Naruto." replied Kushina.

"It's time to end this." said Naruto putting is right hand in his left palm down.

"Dieeee!" roared the enraged fishman.

Suddenly the screeching of a thousand bird was heard as Naruto's right hand was covered in lightning.

"**Chidori**!" said Naruto as he put his and trough Arlong's heart killing him. He then took his hand out of Arlong's body and let it fall.

As he was leaving the Park, dark cloud could be seen in the sky, surprising all, even Nami as she didn't sense it. As he was near the entrance he raised his hand to the sky and with a cry of "**Kirin**!" put his hand down as Arlong park was obliterated by a lightning bolt in the shape of a giraffe.

Seeing that, the Villagers cheered the Pirate for freeing them, however Nezumi and his marines came to see what happened to Arlong and when Nezumi saw his associate dead he tried to arrest the killer.

"You killed someone, I will have to arrest you because to have defeated such a fearsome pirate you must be a pirate yourself." said the dirty marine.

"Leave." said Naruto.

"No, you will come with me." said Nezumi, however before anyone could do a thing Naruto's arm was through Nezumi's body killing him.

"Leave this Island before I kill you all!" roared the blond to the Marines who promptly left the Island.

After getting healed for those that needed it, the villager threw a party in the pirate's honor, during which Nami rejoined the straw hats.

"The ship will get a little too small for all of us so we will stay here till we find a new ship for us." said Naruto which led to a tearful goodbye between the strawhats and their friends.

The Following day the straw hats left Conomi Island, leaving their friends in search of a new ship.

"I may know where you could find a ship." said Nojiko to the pirates who were left behind.

"Where?" asked Naruto

"I'll tell you, only if you take me with you." replied Nojiko, causing Yugito to laugh, Naruto to freeze and Kushina to facepalm.

"Nyahahahaha! I like you, come on captain the more the merrier." laughed Yugito.

However Naruto was thinking of what Genzo said to Luffy and him the previous evening.

FLASHBACK

_"Well kid, Nami will come to sail with you, it will be dangerous. Make sure nothing happen to her and if you do anything that cause her to stop smiling I'll find and kill you myself! Got It!" roared the man like an overprotective father._

_"Got it." replied a frightened Luffy._

_"I have a feeling that Nojiko will ask you to take her along on your adventures, Make sure nothing happens to her as well, and I'll tell to you the same thing I said to the kid. If you do anything that cost her to lose her smile I'll kill you myself!" said Genzo to Naruto._

_"But..." started the blond._

_"GOT IT!" roared the man louder than before._

_"Crystal." squeaked Naruto with a gulp._

FLASHBACK END

"I guess I don't have much choice do I?" sighed Naruto. "All right you can join us, but we will train you to be strong enough to handle the Grandline."

"I am not afraid, come on, I'll lead you to our future ship." replied a happy Nojiko.

Nojiko lead them to a ship graveyard.

"This is where Arlong puts the useless ships that were unlucky enough to pass near the Island. However there are some good ship there too. Ah, here it is." said Nojiko pointing to a old marine vessel.

"It's an old marine vessel of middle size, not the warship they use nowadays, but an older model, it is the best kept ship in here." said Nojiko.

"She's perfect we will need to repaint the ship but by tomorrow we should be ready to leave." said Naruto.

After spending the night to repaint the ship while Nojiko packed her things, and Yugito stole everything on the deserted marine base. Their ship was ready to sail, so one day after the straw hats they left Conomi Island.

"Don't worry, I spend enough time with my sister to know how to navigate." said Nojiko. "So, now we are heading towards Loguetown to restock before heading to the Grandline."

"Alright, to Loguetown and new adventures we sail!" said Naruto.

To be continued...

* * *

Senju D Naruto 28 years old

Captain

Biri Biri no mi (shock shock fruit)

Byakurai (white lightning) a white lightning beam shot from a finger.

Yoroi (armor) defensive discharge of electricity into a foe

Thundershock discharge of high voltage electricity through a conductiv medium (water air iron copper gold...)

Chidori (thousand birds) blue lighning recovering a hand has a high stabbing power

Kirin (Giraffe) a lightning bolt shaped as a giraffe that strikes from the sky upon a large area

Bounty and moniker : none for now

Uzumaki Kushina 27 years old

First mate

Hone Hone no mi (Bone Bone fruit)

Yanagi no mai (Dance of the willow) bones grow out of the hands shoulders elbows and knees and are used to impale the foes.

Karamatsu no mai (Dance of the Larch) bones grow out off the upper body and used to impale attacking foes.

Bounty and moniker : none for now

Nii Yugito 19 years old

Treasurer

?

Neko no tsume (Cat's claws) fingernails grow into claws and are used as such.

Gatsuga (piercing fang) after Neko no tsume for more piercing power the user spin in mid air turning into a tornado that piece almost anything

Bounty and Moniker : none for now

appearance : She is a blonde wearing her hair into a ponytail, she has purple eyes, she usually wears a black sleeveless turtleneck, black shorts and black sandals as well as black fingerless gloves.

Nojiko 20 years old

Navigator/ sniper

None

Bounty and moniker : none for now

appearance : as she is in canon during Arlong arc

* * *

Next chapter will have : bounty, jolly roger, boat and crew naming, loguetown, new nakama and Grandline.

Reviews please.


	4. Chapter 4 : Welcome to the Grandline

Adventures of the Storm pirates chapter 4 : Welcome to the Grandline !

Lightningblade49 : the word kirin can means Giraffe or referring to that Beast, in chapter 3 Naruto use a kirin shaped as a giraffe that is far weaker than the kirin shaped like the mythic beast.

god's executioner REBORN : I don't have anything against this character but I don't see how i could make her join since at this point she is already allied with Buggy to kill Luffy, so sorry but I like the idea so maybe I'll write a story where Alvida is a member of either the straw hats or another crossover.

Nova1408 : I think it'll go this way as I like Hancock in canon and I find her crush on Luffy extremely funny.

Jack hopper : no The Goro Goro no mi is Enel's fruit and that didn't change in this fic Naruto ate a paramecia, he is like Cole Mcgrath of the Infamous games.

amir26r : thaks I will try to write more descriptions.

I don't own One piece of Naruto.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Technique**

* * *

Previously

_"Don't worry, I spend enough time with my sister to know how to navigate." said Nojiko. "So, now we are heading towards Loguetown to restock before heading to the Grandline."_

_"Alright, to Loguetown and new adventures we sail!" said Naruto._

Now

"Oh come on! This is Boooorrrrriiiiinnnnggggg!" said an obviously bored Naruto as they had sailed for a few days.

"If you have really nothing to do, you could try to train Nojiko, find a name for the ship, find a name for the crew, and finally make a damn jolly roger!" yelled a pissed Kushina as she trained herself.

"Why the hell do you train yourself for anyway?" asked a curious Yugito "You are already stronger than most people in this sea."

"Because I may be the second strongest person on this sea, this sea is known as the weakest of all seas. So it is not a good way to truly know my strength. And unlike that crazy swordsman I am not going to challenge a foe I know outclasses me." said Kushina "So I train myself to be ready for anything, and besides it keeps the boredom away. You should try it Naruto, you know you aren't a Logia, you could get hurt."

"No way I'll train myself on some weak marines. Besides I have things to do now." replied the blond captain.

"Mouh, There are no fish on the boat! I'll fish for some." said Yugito.

Near the wheel

"So Nojiko, how far are we from Loguetown?" exclaimed Naruto entering the room and startling the navigator.

"Don't scare me like that! And for your information we should arrive there in an hour at the latest, but sadly my sister's crew will have already left the town to go to Reverse Mountain to enter the Grandline." replied Nojiko.

"Bah, I am sure we will catch up to them at some point. But that's not why I am here. I was thinking about what to do with you in battle, because sadly we can't always protect you. So you must be able to hold your own. So I thought, why not make her use guns to shoot at a distance." said Naruto.

"Me, use guns to fight..." said a thinking Nojiko.

"Why yes, with Yugito fighting exclusively at close range, Kushina and I fighting at close- to mid range, we lack someone able to fight at long range." explained Naruto "So while we are at sea and you don't have anything better to do you will learn to shoot, first immobile target, then mobile target and finally you will try to hit me with some special ammo, but that's for later. Come on the bridge and I'll show you your future weapons."

On the bridge Nojiko saw Naruto with a crate filled with guns of all sorts.

"So Nojiko, you will use these to fight. Pistols can fire up to three shots before having to be reloaded. It is a mid range weapon, be sure to carry more than one on you at all times. Rifles are for long range, you can fire up to two shots before reloading. And finally the hand cannon. Mid range but can injure foes in a circle of 10 meters diameter. You can use the bridge to shoot rifle and pistols but the cannon will have to wait till we found an Island." said Naruto.

"So, about the Jolly Roger?" asked Kushina.

Instead of answering Naruto held the Jolly Roger for all to see, it included a skull surrounded by lightning bolt as well as a cross made of lightning bolts behind the skull.

"Nice, and the name of the crew?" asked Nojiko.

"The Storm Pirates." answered the captain.

"What about the ship, we still haven't named it yet." said Yugito while waiting for the fish to be hooked.

And what a ship that was, two masts with white sails adorning the Storm Pirates Jolly Roger, length: 20 meters, width: 10, with a snarling fox as a figurehead, the ship had three floors, one with the navigation room with the wheel and a window to see the front of the ship, the kitchen and the storage room, and another with all the cabins for the crewmates and the last one with the armory and a room with a mysterious engine near the stern of the ship. As the ship was a model of marine ship it had a seastone bottom.

"The ship hmm when I look at it a name pops in my head…Kurama!" said Naruto.

As it was early in the morning the news coos were dispatched. After paying for a newspaper, Nojiko had the biggest surprise of her life, amongst the news there were two bounty posters displayed.

"Guys, I think you should see this..." stated a bewildered Nojiko.

"What is it?...is that..." started a surprised Kushina.

"Show us." said Naruto Taking the posters from Nojiko's hand.

There for all to see were two new bounties :

Monkey D Luffy aka Straw hat Luffy 20,000,000 berries

Senju D Naruto aka the Oncoming Storm 60,000,000 berries.

Now while Luffy's pictures showed him grinning like a fool and waving to the camera, Naruto's showed him serious and covered in Arlong and Nezumi's blood.

On an Island in the Grandline in a Casino

"Tsunade-sama you should see this!" yelled a brunette

"What the hell Shizune? I was winning this time uh...What the hell! What did that pervert teach my child?!" roared Tsunade while thinking of how to inflict the greatest amount of pain possible without causing unconsciousness on a particular pervert.

On another Island near a bath house

A large white haired man was currently peeping on the unsuspecting young girls while giggling, when he suddenly sneezed causing all the girls he was watching to shriek, cover themselves and try to beat him for peeping on them. After having had his a** handed to him, thanks to the super power granted to women in the righteous female fury state, The white haired man could not simply watch the wanted poster falling just in front of his face and as he saw whose wanted poster it was he could only pray because now there was a monster after him. 'Gaki, what did you do? I'm dead!'

On a particular ship in the New World

"What is it?" asked a large man when he saw the commotion on his ship because one of his men was jumping around in thrill.

"Uh He is happy because of the new bounty he saw in the news, here take a look." said a banana haired man.

The large man then looked on the bounties and he was impressed with the high sum of money for a first one especially in east blue.

'Two D's…hmm that will be something to look after, but that one's name remind me of someone...but no, that's impossible…'

Back on the Kurama

"What the hell?! This number is too high!" yelled Nojiko.

"Garararararara! A bounty? That's nice, oh and rubber boy has one too." said Naruto.

"You think having a bounty is nice, but that means your mother will have heard of it by now." said Kushina causing Naruto to pale in fear.

"NOOOO! She'll kill me! No wait I'll blame my godfather yes that's a perfect plan!" screamed a sweating Naruto.

"What is going on here, you're scaring the yummy fishes." complained Yugito pouting, but her pout went away when she saw the wanted poster of her captain.

"Niiiccee, a good start. I knew I was right to go with you, with a bounty that high as a first we will surely have fun in the grand line." said Yugito.

Nojiko then suddenly grew worried as she looked at the sky.

"We need to get inside, a storm is up ahead over Loguetown, and we are gonna hit it soon." said Nojiko causing everyone but Naruto to get inside not wanting to be hit by lightning. By the looks of it, it was just in time because as the last crewmember entered the navigation room, it started to rain.

When Nojiko noticed that Naruto wasn't inside she grew worried but Kushina said not to worry, and that that idiot would be fine because he was too stubborn to die.

Outside Naruto was standing on the bridge, waiting for the lightning, as soon as it started you could see a smile on his face. Then suddenly a lightning bolt hit him.

"Naruto!" screamed Nojiko and Yugito thinking the blond was dead because of this.

"I said don't worry that bolt did nothing to him, see" said Kushina as she pointed at a completely fine Naruto.

He then went inside only to be hit by Nojiko and Yugito.

"What was that for?" asked Naruto nursing his bumps.

"For worrying us! Now explain!" ordered Nojiko.

"Well you see, ,my devil fruit powers allow me to store electrical power inside my body and to release it at will however I can't create lightning, well I can but it is such a small amount and not very powerful, so I have to absorb lightning from other sources. The most useful are lightning storms however they aren't very reliable as I can't make them appear like that. The other way is to take the electrical output of living beings, but that only give me a small amount because if I take it all at once I would kill them." explained Naruto.

"You said you can't make lightning storms appear but I saw at Arlong park a storm that surprised Nami and to surprise Nami means someone created it." said Nojiko.

"The thing is I created it by heating the air with a electrical output. This created a hot current that went up and clashed with the cold air creating clouds, but the thing is since I created the lightning with my own, I only used the storm cloud to enhance my own lightning, I can't absorb it." said Naruto.

"So you used the lightning storm outside to reload your batteries?" asked Yugito.

"Basically speaking yes." replied Naruto.

"So to resume, you are a human condenser, able to store lightning in your body and to use it either to attack or to enhance yourself, you are also able to use storm clouds to enhance your lightning attacks, you are invulnerable against electrical and lightning attacks and you can create lightning storms. What can't you do?" asked Yugito.

"Touch the Logias, and also my lightning attacks can't hurt the rubber body of that idiot and all the earth based Logias." said Naruto.

"Wait, what are Logias and what is the matter of your lightning attacks if you can't touch them?" asked Nojiko feeling overwhelmed with information.

"I forgot that you were from East blue and that they aren't that Many Akuma no mi in this region. Then you should Know that they are three main Families of Akuma no mi : Zoan those devil fruit give the user the ability to transform into an animal and into an hybrid form. Paramecia, they are the more diverse range of abilities they can give the power over your body the ability to secrete various kind of substances or they can change your body into a different matter. And to finish, Logia, those turn the user into an element giving the intangible bodies and also complete control over their elements. For example Kushina, rubber boy and myself have eaten Paramecias and I strongly suspect that Yugito ate a Zoan, but I am not sure which one." explained Naruto.

"My captain, you guessed right. But I am not telling you which one yet, you have to guess." playfully said Yugito

"To return to your questions, even if I can't physically hit water based Logias my lightning could still harm them, however in earth or other elements that don't conduct electricity like wood, dirt, and magma my lightning won't work on them. I hope that was clear enough." said Naruto.

"I think I understand, but we have to dock or we will hit the port so will you please help me." said Nojiko.

The Kurama proceeded to anchor in the Loguetown harbor while another pirate ship was leaving. The storm was still going strong, so Naruto gave precise orders: Yugito and himself would take care of the supplies like food and drink, Nojiko would look for a log pose as it was necessary to have one if you wanted to navigate on the Grandline, and Kushina said that she would go buy something for her Katana. He ordered everyone to be discreet and to meet at the ship when everything was done.

With Kushina, Ippon-Matsu's arms shop

As Kushina entered the arm shop she was witness to a rather funny scene as the shop owner was scolded by his wife for letting a buyer get two swords for free and the other, a rather young woman, was scolding him for letting a criminal get a hold of two rare blades.

"Please, while I find this quite funny I am afraid that I have no time to wait for your quarrel to be over." said Kushina, grabbing the attention of the store owner.

"Ah a client, What can I do for you?" asked Ippon-Matsu the store owner.

"Do you sell cleaning kits for Katanas?" asked Kushina.

"I may have some in the back, wait here I'll go check. And you don't touch my swords, I have no Meito's left." said the store owner before leaving to the back.

"You…isn't that Harusame, one of the 21 O Wazamono blades?" asked the young woman.

"Who are you and what do you want with my sword?" asked Kushina.

"Oh I am Tashigi, and what about you? I won't make the same mistake twice." said Tashigi.

"Hmm…Uzumaki Kushina, and I repeat what do you want with Harusame?" repeated the redhead.

"Just make sure you use it for good reasons, and not to make money or to be a pirate like Roronoa Zoro." said Tashigi upset by the mere thought of his name.

"What did he do to you?" wondered the redhead

"He uses three Meito's for selfish reasons, I vowed to take them from him!" exclaimed the glasses wearing woman.

"A word of advice, he is aiming to be the best. If you ever hope to be able to do what you just said you better try to be the best faster than him." said Kushina just as Ippon-Matsu returned from the back with a complete cleaning kit, after paying the redhead woman left the shop.

"So that was his daughter eh?" said Ippon-Matsu.

"What do you mean crook?" asked Tashigi.

"Crap, I said that out loud…no matter listen girl, you better hope to never cross sword with that woman." said the store owner.

"Why?"

"Because of her samurai blood. I met her father a long time ago he had Harusame with him, so naturally I tried to get him to sell it to me, but he never gave that sword up, telling me it was a legacy of his father and that only his daughter would be authorized to wield it. She must have been trained in the sword arts since she could walk." said Ippon-Matsu.

At the fish market with Yugito and Naruto.

"No, we won't only buy fish, we will buy some but we will also buy other meat, rice, noodles and vegetables." firmly scolded Naruto.

"But sushi is the best dish in the world, so why buy the other things?" sobbed Yugito.

"Because while you may love sushi, I prefer ramen, and Kushina loves meatballs. As for Nojiko I don't know yet so we will buy a little of everything, and since I know you will do it again later I will also tell you that no, we won't buy only milk, we will also buy alcohol and juice." said Naruto.

"Ok…but we buy the biggest fish in the store." said Yugito.

"Hahaha! You remind me of the guy with the weird eyebrows that came earlier." said the fish seller.

"hmm" said Naruto 'So they came here, huh? I suppose we will catch up to them soon.'

With Nojiko near the harbor master's office.

"What do you mean you can't give me a log pose? Don't you know who I am?" asked an angered man.

"Of course I do Captain Smoker, but one you must have orders from your headquarters, and second there is still a storm going on here so your ship can't leave yet." said the Harbor master.

"Excuse me but could you tell me where to find a log pose?" asked Nojiko.

"Why do you need one girl?" asked Smoker thinking of the possibilities for the girl to be a pirate.

"I am following my sister, but don't worry, I have strong bodyguards." replied Nojiko.

"There you are, but what I have said to him goes for you it isn't safe for you to leave harbor now." said the harbor master.

"Thank you for your concern, but we are fine. Besides, the storm is not that strong." said Nojiko.

Back on the Kurama when everyone came back from their excursion

"Ok, so we're ready to sail for the Grandline!" exclaimed Naruto as they were hoisting the sails to depart from Loguetown towards another adventure.

Inside the navigator room Nojiko explained that they would have to be careful not to enter the calm belt where giant seakings were said to be residing.

"But I don't hear about Marine ships having to pass by reverse mountain to go to the Grandline, so there must be another way in." said Yugito

"I don't know where, because even if the marines have some way to ignore the seakings there is still the fact that there is no wind on the calm belts that's why they are called calm belts you know." replied Nojiko.

"Mou you didn't have to be so mean Nojiko. I'll go fish for some yummy fishes" said Yugito before leaving the room showing that the storm was finally over.

Kushina went to clean her Katana, Nojiko tried to plan for a route to Reverse Mountain and Naruto was in the crow nest snoring peacefully.

"NYAH THAT'S NOT A FISH!" screamed Yugito.

Indeed hooked by the fishing rod was a person wearing a pink yukata with a floral design with a white obi and wooden flip flop. Surprised the storm pirates then pulled the person on the bridge.

"Thanks for saving my life, You see I was on a raft when the storm hit my raft was destroyed, since I ate an Akuma no mi I couldn't swim, so I hand on the lumber but sadly the waves were too strong so I sank." explained the castaway.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto while Yugito asked "Akuma no mi? Which one?"

"I am Momochi Haku, and I ate the Kiri Kiri no mi. Nice too meet you. You have a nice boat where are you headed?" asked Haku.

"Reverse Mountain we sail towards the grand line." replied Nojiko.

"Then you might want to start rowing since there is no more wind it means we are in a calm belt." said Haku.

"Shit we are in calm belt!" screamed Nojiko.

"No we are gonna die!" screamed Yugito.

"Calm yourselves, this is a ex Marine ship. That means it has a seastone coated bottom making it invisible to the seakings, it is one of the reasons why marine ships can cross the calm belt whenever they want, so we are fine unless we stay still too long" said Kushina calming everybody.

"Where is Naruto?" asked Nojiko.

"He went inside the ship mumbling about a mystery room or something." replied Haku.

Suddenly a noise was heard from behind the ship, and Kurama started moving forward to the shock of everyone on the Bridge.

"What the hell?" said Haku.

"How the hell are moving there is no wind?" asked Nojiko.

"We aren't still anymore, we won't be seaking food! YEAH!" exclaimed Yugito.

"…" said a speechless Kushina astonished by the fact that the ship was moving despite the lack of current and wind.

After a while the ship finally made it into the Grandline by fulfilling a feat no other pirate ship did before them, entering the Grandline via the calm belt. Naruto then reappeared looking very pleased with himself.

"I don't know why, but in that mysterious room there was an electrically powered engine that, when I powered it, made Kurama move forward. Isn't that great?" asked the captain.

"…" came from all the speechless crewmembers shocked at the feat they just fulfilled.

"So Nojiko, is the log pose set on the first Island?" asked Naruto

"…Yes captain…" replied the navigator.

"Then go change the course of Kurama to head for it, then come back here. I have something to tell all of you." ordered Naruto.

"But what to do about him?" wondered Naruto thinking about Haku.

"Her." said Haku.

"What?" asked Naruto not understanding what Haku said.

"It is not what to do about him but what to do about **her**." replied the newly revealed woman

"But I honestly thought you were a great Okama." said Naruto not noticing Haku take one of her shoes in her hand with a lot of tick marks on her face.

"Don't. Compare me. With those freaks! Is that clear!" said Haku punctuating each of her words by a hit on the head by her shoe.

When Nojiko came back on the bridge she saw Naruto lying face down on the ground with a huge amount of bumps on his head.

"I don't want to know what happened, do I?" said Nojiko causing Kushina and Yugito to nod.

"So then What do you want to do?" asked Naruto to Haku.

"I'll join you, you look fun." said Haku, causing Kushina to facepalm, Nojiko and Yugito to laugh their a*** of and Naruto to look at her wide eyed.

"But why we are pirates, you know?" asked the bewildered captain not understanding why people always join his crew whether he wanted it or not.

"Yeah I know, but you don't look like typical pirates. So I guess it's fine." said Haku smiling.

"…Ok then, I guess you can join but I'll need to know how you can be of use on the ship and if we ever have to fight." said Naruto.

"I am a nurse, and somewhat of an chemist as I make my own medicine. I specialize in medicinal herbs but I guess it is easy for me to make a poison. I ate the Kiri Kiri no mi, as I told you before. I am somewhat used to its power, I mainly use it as a way to hide and surround my opponent to attack from every angle. It's a Logia. I guess that's it." replied Haku.

"Fine then, everyone gather around me. Ok, here is my official first captain speech *clears throat* I won't abuse my position and I will treat all of you as if you were a member of my family that will also includes my allies, I expect that when I give you an order it is to be obeyed, but I will take your opinion on things as I can't navigate to save my life, I am not able to heal except the basics, I know nothing about swordsmanship, I am not able to keep my tally but I am able to protect all of you and finally I also vow to make your dreams or ambitions come true. So now, I propose that every one tell me what they want on this adventures." said Naruto.

"I'll start, since I am the captain, I expect to learn who my father is and to speak to him as an equal, since the only thing I know is that he is a famous and one of the strongest pirate." said Naruto.

"I expect to find who dishonored my family's honor by stealing my grandfather's body and sword from his grave, I also owe a debt to him that I could never repay. That's why even if I succeed in reclaiming my mother's family honor then I'll still follow him." said Kushina.

"I guess it's my turn, eh? I want to have fun and to find out who I am because I only know my name, and I have no memory past five years ago when I woke up in the East blue." said Yugito

"I want to keep a promise I made to my adoptive mother before she died, to always look after my sister and to make sure she is happy and safe. But aside of that I also owe him a debt, he restored my home island's happiness by killing its oppressor, so I'll follow him." said Nojiko.

"I want to find my father's killer, to take back my father's sword the Kubikiribōchō, one of the 12 Saijo O Wazamono. I heard he resides on Fishman Island, so that means you are stuck with me at least until that point." said Haku.

"Great, I'll do my best to help you fulfill your dreams, that is my promise to you." said Naruto.

After these vows, the Storm Pirates had to learn the hard way that the weather in Grand line is quite special. They had to cross a snowstorm, a heavy mist, and a lightning storm, which Naruto used to refuel himself.

But, finally, they made it. As the mist lifted they saw the first Island in the Grandline. The island full of cacti, Cactus Island, and it's only town, Whiskey Peak.

Upon seeing it, Naruto couldn't help but think- 'Look out world, The Storm Pirates are now in the Grandline ready to make havoc and bring hell upon the world government and the marines! Everybody will feel the Storm we make!'

To be continued...

* * *

The Storm Pirates Crew so far:

Senju D Naruto, captain, Biri Biri no mi (Shock Shock fruit)

"The Oncoming Storm" wanted for 60 000 000 Berries

Uzumaki Kushina, first mate, Hone Hone no mi (Bone Bone Fruit), Harusame O wazamono

Nii Yugito, treasurer, ?

Nojiko, navigator/sniper

Momoshi Haku, nurse, Kiri Kiri no mi (Mist Mist fruit)

particularities : ate a logia devil fruit allowing her to control and become mist. Due to her lack of breast and her androgynous looks, she is often said to be the greatest Okama of the world, She seems to react very violently when called with masculine pronouns.

* * *

translations

Meito : Famous sword

O wazamono : Skillful grade sword

Saijo O wazamono : Supreme grade sword

Kubikiribōchō : Great decapitating Knife

Harusame : Spring Rain

* * *

Next chapter will have Whiskey Peak and the beginning off The Baroke Works saga.


	5. Chapter 5 : Whiskey Peak

Adventures of the Storm Pirates chapter 5 : Whiskey Peak.

hollowking pain : No I am not giving Naruto a harem he will only be paired with a single girl, but that will happen post timeskip, I have pairings idea for the girls I add into the crew and while some will have crushes on Naruto he won't act on them. I am in no way abandonning this story i may have to put it on Hiatus if I am too fast and catch up with the scan too soon.

Guest : Thanks

I don't own One piece or Naruto

Beta read by coduss

"talking"

'thinking'

**Technique**

_Flashback_

* * *

Previously

_But, finally, they made it. As the mist lifted they saw the first Island in the Grandline. The island full of cacti, Cactus Island, and it's only town, Whiskey Peak._

_Upon seeing it, Naruto couldn't help but think- 'Look out world, The Storm Pirates are now in the Grandline ready to make havoc and bring hell upon the world government and the marines! Everybody will feel the Storm we make!'_

Now

As the Kurama was closing on the islands, The Storm Pirates could hear what sounded like a party coming from a town near the mouth of a river.

"Set course to the town Nojiko, there are some pretty funny pirates there." said Naruto who had spotted a very peculiar ship.

"Aye captain." replied Nojiko.

"How can there be a party in a civilian town when pirates are nearby? Something isn't right there Naruto, we will have to be careful." said Kushina.

"Yes, I quite agree. But let's act as if nothing is wrong and play their little game. This could be fun." said Naruto before turning to ask Haku. "How do you like your room?"

"It's nice, thanks. So, what are we gonna do captain?" asked the nurse.

"Simple, every single one of us is going to look after a Straw Hat Pirate. You will look after the long nosed one Haku. Kushina you will handle the swordsman. Yugito, since you like him so much, you take that pervert. Nojiko will watch her sister, while I will watch their idiot of a captain. So to make things simple: stay with them and play along with whatever is going on here, as soon as something out of the ordinary happens we act." ordered Naruto.

As they neared the docks they saw a crowd of people assembling with a man with huge curled blond hair in the front, as they disembarked he greeted them.

"Mamamama! Welcome! I am Igarappoi, the mayor, you know you are not the only pirate crew that has arrived today? Why not join them in telling us of your adventures as we celebrate your coming?" asked Igarappoi.

"Why not, it'll be nice to see the Straw Hats again." replied Naruto.

Inside the tavern where the party was going strong.

As he kicked the doors open, Naruto could see Luffy trying to inhale as much meat as he possibly could, Nami and Zoro having drinking contests with people, Usopp telling lies, and Sanji trying to charm as many women as he could.

"Yo Luffy, let me eat some." exclaimed Naruto as he reached Luffy.

"Wah?! Naruto, you're here too? Are you sure you don't want to join my crew?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah Naruto, I don't want to be surrounded by idiots." said Nami.

"Sorry, I got my own ship now. So that means no." said Naruto.

As Zoro was drinking another person into unconsciousness, he saw Kushina entering the bar behind her captain.

"You, how about a sword fight, I have some swords to test." challenged Zoro.

"Only if you can drink me under the table my dear Zoro." challenged back Kushina, causing Zoro to grin as he waited for Kushina to catch up to him.

"You are on." replied the swordsman.

As Nami was also drinking someone into unconsciousness, she was suddenly hit on the head.

"You drink too much Nami, it isn't good for your liver." said Nojiko.

"Yes yes nee-san." said Nami before she realized who spoke to her "Nojiko!?"

"What are you doing on the Grandline and who is looking after the tangerine trees?" asked Nami in disbelief.

"I'm here to keep an eye on you, and I hired Johnny and Yosaku to watch the trees." replied Nojiko. "Now tell me what happened after you left..."

With Usopp and his audience.

"…I told them with an hard tone: "You filthy Seakings, if you touch one hair on my friends I'll punch your teeth out."" said Usopp.

"Are you sure you did that? Because we didn't see any Seakings while we crossed the calm belt." said Haku.

"Eh?! You came through the calm belt? But how?" asked Usopp and his audience.

"Don't know, ask the captain." replied Haku.

With Sanji and his women.

"Sanji-kun make me sushi!" yelled Yugito as she pounced on the poor Sanji.

"Not now Yugito-chwan." said Sanji.

"But sushi..." whined Yugito as she performed her kitten eyes on Sanji who had no choice but to agree to make her sushi.

"Fine…you win…but I'll make you sushi another time, because I don't have access to a kitchen now." said Sanji.

"Fine but they better be very good." huffed Yugito.

The party then went on with Naruto and Luffy trying to out eat the other, Zoro and Kushina having a drinking contest, Nami trying to get Nojiko to drink with her, Yugito and Sanji fooling around and Usopp and Haku telling stories to an audience of captivated civilians. However, slowly but surely the Pirates fell from the alcohol they drank as if it were water.

Outside the tavern on the street.

"After partying for hours they finally fell asleep. Sweet dreams, courageous adventurers! Tonight again the moon shines on the Cacti-rocks." said Igarappoi.

"I didn't know you were such a poetic man Mr. 8." said a man wearing a crown.

"Ah it's you..." said Mr. 8.

"What became of the pirates?" asked a blue haired woman.

"Those fools, they fell right in hell!" said Mr. 8 darkly.

"I have never seen such heavy drinkers before. Luckily I only had iced tea in my glasses or I would be unconscious too." said a woman in a nun outfit.

"Miss Monday!" said the blue haired woman.

"But I don't understand why we had to throw this dummy welcoming party, they are just kids for the most part, with two adults thrown into the mix. We could have taken them when they landed, that would have saved us lots of food as we won't be getting any whale meat it seems." said Miss Monday.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked both the crown man and the blue haired girl.

"Mr. 9, Miss Wednesday, Miss Monday, calm down and look, I checked after our visitor and I found this!" exclaimed Mr. he held two wanted poster.

"Wh-What?! 20,000,000 and 60,000,000 berries for those kids?!" asked the three others and disbelief.

"Don't worry Miss Mongreuh. Mamamama! Miss Monday, they're already unconscious, so all we need to do is tie them up, look on their ship for valuables, and then inform the boss of the good news. We need to keep them alive otherwise the bounties will go down by 30%." said Mr. 8.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I would like you to let my friends have their rest. You see, we had a tough day so they need it." said Zoro from the roof of a house.

"Mr. 8! Miss Monday! A bunch of pirates managed to wake up and go outside." yelled some of the false civilians.

"What but he was dead-drunk!" exclaimed Mr. 8.

"A decent swordsman never falls to the allure of drinks, isn't that right Kushina?" said Zoro.

"Damn right. Besides, such a low quality alcohol won't even make me dizzy." stated Kushina.

"I understand now…this town was a Bounty hunter hide out!" exclaimed Naruto as he joined the two sword users on the roof.

"Captain you say that like it is a given but I don't get it, why greet pirate like that?" asked Haku who followed her captain.

"Haku you are awake?" asked a surprised Kushina.

"Yes as a nurse curing a hangover is second nature to me." explained Haku.

"The others?" asked Naruto.

"Yugito is cuddling the man with the curly eyebrows and Nojiko is sleeping, I fear she is a lightweight." said Haku.

"Now that's a nice chat but we have a town full off bounty hunters here." said Zoro exasperated by the Storm Pirates behavior.

"Ah yes, what about my question captain?" said Haku.

"I'll let Zoro explain." replied the lazy captain.

"This is an ideal place for bounty hunters to hide, they greet pirates who, happy to be on the Grandline, lower their guards, and then they don't expect bounty hunter to ambush them this way." explained Zoro.

"Now that all is explained I'll be your opponent, Baroque Works!" challenged Zoro shocking the bounty hunters.

"How do you know the name off our organization?" asked the astonished bounty hunters.

"I was once a bounty hunter myself, and your organization tried to recruit me, but as it was illegal and secret and since nobody is suppose to know who the boss is I declined. Oops, was it supposed to be a secret?" said Zoro looking like a bloodthirsty demon.

"It doesn't matter if you know that name, we are 100 you are 4, therefore you will die, you will be four grave markers on the cacti tomorrow." said Mr. 8 darkly.

"Wait a minute, I am too tired to fight you, those three will be more than enough to fight you." said Naruto as he pointed to the three others.

"WHY THE HELL DON'T YOU FIGHT!" roared Zoro who didn't like fighting for a lazy ass.

"Because, don't you have a contest going between you and Kushina besides I am going to see how my new nakama is faring in the heat off battle." explained Naruto.

"There are 100 bounty hunters, leave 25 for her and go nuts with the 75 remaining." said Naruto.

"Don't mock us!" yelled some off the more courageous bounty hunters.

"Kill them!" ordered Mr. 8 however the roof top was already empty.

"They disappeared?" asked Mr. 9.

"Where are they?" asked Mr. 8.

"Now that wasn't nice. I didn't say start." scolded Naruto from the opposite rooftop.

"Fast." commented Haku from the middle off the Bounty hunters showing both her speed and stealth.

"There's one, kill him!" said a bounty hunter as he and several others shot the young woman, only for the bullet to pass through her and killing the opposite bounty hunter.

"He has a power, he has eaten an Akuma no mi, be careful!" warned Mr. 8.

"He! Him! I AM A GIRL YOU ASSHOLES! DIE!** KIRIGAKURE!**" yelled Haku having a slight hang-up about her androgynous features, while a thick mist covered the town.

"Nice!" whistled Naruto impressed.

"What the..." said both Zoro and Kushina having both cut their twentieth bounty hunter, making the count at 50 bounty hunter down with the 10 that shot each other through Haku.

"Where is she!?" screamed a scared bounty hunter dressed in a nun outfit.

"Everywhere." echoed Haku's voice through the mist scaring the bounty hunters even more.

"There is potential there, but she needs to keep calm in a fight." whispered Naruto as he watched Haku fight.

"**Kiri no kazuoku tekken!**" echoed Haku's voice as several fist made off thick mist were sent into the mass off bounty hunters making several off them fly into the walls.

However those attacks had severely tired Haku, and as such she wasn't able to maintain the mist over the town, so the mist was lifted showing that almost all of the bounty hunters were down for the count having either been cut by Zoro or Kushina or knocked unconscious by Haku's fury, only Mr. 8 and 9 as well as Misses Wednesday and Monday were left standing.

"Three...It only took three of them to beat that many bounty hunters." said miss Wednesday stunned.

"Don't worry Miss Wednesday we will just have to take care of them ourselves." said Mr. 8.

"We will have to or we will be the laughing stock of Baroque Works." stated Miss Monday as she put on Brass knuckles.

She then rushed at Haku who was quite tired, not being used to fighting this much, before she could even be within 10 meters of the defenseless girl she was stopped by a hand to her forehead.

"Now what kind of captain would I be if I allowed you to hit my defenseless Nakama?" asked Naruto with irony.

"How?" asked Mr. 8.

"He was there not a second ago." Mr. 9.

"How fast can he move?" asked Miss Wednesday.

Naruto didn't answer them he just exerted more pressure on Miss Monday's skull, not enough to kill her but enough to put her unconscious for a while. This greatly scarred the Baroque Works members left conscious.

"He really is worth 60,000,000 berries, but why don't those guys have bounties as well?" asked Mr. 9 not understanding how such powerful people weren't wanted.

"I think marine headquarters made a mistake the green haired man must be worth 20,000,000 berries." answered Mr. 8.

"Phew, I was afraid the Straw Hat boy was even more powerful than him." sighed Miss Wednesday relieved that it was the case.

Mr. 8 then reached for a saxophone, Mr. 9 for metallic bats and Miss Wednesday whistled for her duck as they readied themselves for battle.

"**Igarappa!**" said Mr. 8 as he blew into his saxophone which hid a shotgun, the shot while not very accurate caused the pirates to scatter with Zoro and Kushina on one side and Naruto who was holding Haku on the other side of the street.

"Let's do our job Miss Wednesday!" said Mr. 9 as he climbed the church to reach the towers.

"Yes Mr. 9." said Miss Wednesday as she once whistled for her duck.

"Quack!" said the duck as it extended a wing instead of coming to its mistress.

"I told you to come not to give the wing!" yelled The blue haired girl.

"My, what a weird pair." said Zoro as he watched Miss Wednesday try to make her pet obey her orders.

"You are easily distracted. Take this, **Nekketsu Nine Konjo Bat!**" said Mr. 9 as he launched himself from the highest tower off the church to add power to his blunt attacks. Zoro was able to counter that attack very easily using only one sword.

Miss Wednesday rushed Kushina riding her pet Carue spinning a sharp jewel attached to her finger by a string "**Kujakku Slasher!**" this could have been a strong attack if the duck didn't run the other way.

Mr. 8, seeing as his partners were getting nowhere near defeating their opponents, tried aiding them from afar but Naruto would have none of this as he punched Mr. 8 sending him in a crate unconscious.

Miss Wednesday tried holding Luffy hostage to get Zoro to stand down, but she had forgotten that Kushina was here and she paid by getting pushed violently in a wall by the redhead knocking her out for this fight.

Zoro, growing tired of playing, used Luffy's enlarged stomach as a trampoline to reach Mr. 9's location and slashed him defeating him.

This fight ended with an overwhelming victory for the pirates, who then sat and watched the moon as they rested from this battle.

Near the river a bunch of bounty hunters who fled the fighting ground to survive were stopped by an otter and a vulture who sat on a notice which reads Sapoten Graveyard.

"Shit, not only do four Frontier agents get beaten by three people then the Unluckies are here. Fuck!" swore a bounty hunter.

As the Unluckies were going to take care of the cowards who fled they were interrupted by a voice whose owner stunned them with fear.

"Well…what a noisy town…" commented a blonde woman.

"What was his idea to send us near the beginning off Grandline?" asked a black man.

"Who are you?" asked the cowards pointing their gun with shaking hands.

"Mr. 5." said the man.

"Miss Valentine." said the woman.

After cleaning the roof from all the bodies that were on it, the four pirates were watching the moon, with the two sword users drinking a little more sake, but then Naruto sensed a presence below that was anything but friendly. Then they moved to observe what was going on.

'I can't die here, I have a very important mission to fulfill' thought Mr. 8 as he painfully regained consciousness.

"What a sad show. Is it true that you were defeated by three pirate?" asked Mr. 5.

"Mr. 5?! Miss Valentine!?" asked Mr. 8 in disbelief.

"What game were you playing?" asked Mr. 5.

"Do you now realize the gap between our powers? Kyahahahaha!" laughed Miss Valentine.

"Are you just here to mock us?" asked an angry Mr. 8.

"Yes, but not only that, we have a mission to fulfill." said the Baroque Works agent.

"Great, we need your help to defeat them." said both Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday.

"You aren't finished with this bullshit?" wondered Mr. 5.

"Us? Help you? you thought that we came all the way out here to help a weakling like you? Kyahahahaha!" mocked Miss Valentine.

"What are you doing here then?" asked Mr. 9.

"We are here because the boss said a grave mistake was made…''My secret was discovered'' those were his words. We don't know what secret it is of course. You know as well that secrecy is the founding principle of our organization…We don't like weasels who try to find our real identities, even more so when it's the boss' identity." explained Mr. 5.

"We investigated and found that two very important people from a certain kingdom infiltrated Baroque Works." said his partner.

"It sucks Luffy is down there." pointed Zoro watching the events unfold and fearing that a fight will start with a sleeping Luffy right in the middle.

Mr. 8 then surprised everyone by firing canons from hi curls at Mr. 5, while yelling for Wednesday to run, she tried to but Miss Valentine, using speed, managed to hit the hair clip causing the blue hair off the lady to flow more naturally, she was then identified as Nefertari Vivi, princess of Alabasta, and the downed Mr. 8 as Igaram, captain of Alabasta's royal guards.

While they were busy arguing amongst themselves, Zoro and the others went down the roof and picked Luffy to pose him far from that battle.

"By the orders of the boss, you have been sentenced to die." said Mr. 5 while curing his nose after blowing Igaram.

"We have been partners for a long time…run I'll hold them off." said Mr. 9 rushing at the two agents but Mr. 5 fired a bogey at him causing it to explode sending Mr. 9 away "**Nose Fancy canon**." .

"My, what a dangerous bogey." stated Naruto as Vivi ran on her duck and chased by the Baroque Works agents.

As they were about to follow Vivi to watch the rest of the battle, they were stopped by Igaram who begged them to protect the princess, Zoro wasn't to kind to the idea, Haku preferred to stay there to heal Igaram'swounds, Naruto and Kushina were about to answer that they would do it but they were beaten to it by Nami.

"Zoro will do it." stated the thief.

"What the…weren't you drunk under the table with your sister?" asked Naruto upset that he wouldn't be able to fight interesting opponents.

"Me? Nah, it will take more than that to make me drunk, but My sister really is under the table." said Nami before turning to Igaram "Zoro will protect your princess for 1,000,000,000 berries."

"I can't negotiate such a large amount for my country" replied Igaram.

"Clever. Zoro go save the princess!" ordered Nami.

"I didn't make any promises." replied the swordsman.

"Silly Zoro, I may be the one getting richer but the promise I make concerns the whole crew." said Nami before sending Zoro do the work, Naruto and Kushina followed after the swordsman.

With Vivi and the Baroque Works agents.

The princess was running for her life while Miss Monday covered for her, but sadly the woman was defeated by an exploding lariat from Mr. 5.

"You can't run. Between My Kilo Kilo no mi and my partner's Bomu Bomu no mi you are done for." stated Miss Valentine as she floated over the battlefield.

Mr. 5 then shot another **Nose Fancy Canon** at her but the bogey was cut by Zoro sending two parts that exploded shortly after.

"Mr. Bushido." said Vivi thinking he wanted to kill her.

"Don't worry we aren't here to kill you." said Kushina to Vivi while Naruto laughed his a** off, "Garararararara! You cut a bogey!"

The battle was about to start when Luffy screamed at Zoro for hurting the ones who fed them, Zoro tried to reason with him but it was useless so he was forced to fight his captain.

"So that means it's us against this two, Kushina you take the floater while I fight the bomberman." said Naruto, as Kushina looked at her opponent she saw fear.

"**Kilo Kilo kaishuu: 1 kilo**" said Miss Valentine as she used her Umbrella as a way to float until she was right above Kushina who calmly let her haori fall and shook off her top to leave her only with her bandages.

"**10,000 Kilo Press!**" said Miss Valentine as she increased her weight to ten tons to crush Kushina under her.

"**Hone Ibara Yoroi!**" said Kushina as an exoskeleton covered her upper body, then sharp spikes grew out of the armor causing Miss Valentine to cancel her attack unless she wanted to die.

Kushina then jumped to catch Miss Valentine, who had lowered her weight to one Kilo again, but the combined weight of Kushina and her was enough to make them fall, Kushina maneuvered so that Miss Valentine's head faced the ground then she started to spin. "**Omote Renge**" said Kushina as she dropped Miss Valentine head first in the ground defeating her opponent.

"Kushina! Look Out!" roared Naruto from where he was standing, causing said girl to pick miss Valentine and dodge the Nose Fancy Canon that Mr. 5 sent their way.

Moments earlier Mr. 5 against Naruto.

Mr. 5 was quite exhausted as his opponent was simply too fast for him to touch with his explosions, and he didn't want to know how strong his foe's punches were so he dodged when Naruto punched but that took a lot out of him. From the corner of his eyes he saw Miss Valentine being defeated by his opponent's ally, so thinking quickly he decided to kill both his defeated partner, who was simply too weak, and his opponent's ally while they were distracted.

"**Nose fancy Canon!**" said Mr. 5 as he fired his exploding bogey.

"Kushina! Look out!" said Naruto horrified at the thought of his best friend's death.

As soon as he saw that she was fine along with her beaten opponent he turned to face Mr. 5 all thought off toying with him now gone.

"You coward! How dare you do that?!" asked a furious Naruto.

"She was weak and useless anyway, so I thought why not use her to defeat a strong opponent." said Mr. 5 unaware that Miss Valentine was still conscious and heard everything her ex partner said.

"Well now it's over!** Shunpo!**" said Naruto as he disappeared from Mr. 5's view.

Mr. 5 looked all around him except behind him where Naruto appeared with electricity coating his hand he then grabbed Mr. 5 by the neck saying "**Mahi!**" .

"What did you do to me, Why can't I move?" asked a terrified Mr. 5.

"I used My Akuma no mi powers to disable your motor nerves below your neck for 5 minutes but don't worry…you will be dead before then." said Naruto.

"No…wait! Don't kill me!" pleaded Mr. 5.

"You should have thought of that fact before trying to kill your partner and mine in a cowardly attack, now be silent. **Byakurai**." said Naruto as he fired an electrical beam through Mr. 5 head killing him making his body explode leaving no traces off him left.

Both Vivi and the former Baroque Works agent Miss Valentine were left speechless at seeing the length that man would do to protect people, even defeated foes.

"You killed Mr. 5... and you made it look so easy. That's it I hire you as my new bodyguard!" said Miss valentine with finality shocking Vivi freezing Naruto and making Kushina put her head in her palms.

"But why? Am I not your enemy?" asked the bewildered Storm Pirate captain.

"Not anymore. Because I obviously failed my mission, and given the fact that Mr. 5 is dead, I am sure that Mr. 0, the head of our organization, will most likely order my death should I go back. As I have no intention to die I won't return, but he will send people after me so I need protection." explained Miss Valentine.

"But If he will also send someone for your head if you don't go back why try to run in the first place?" asked Kushina.

"Simple, if I go back it will be Mr. 1 or Mr. 0 himself that will take care of me and that means instant death. But if I run he will either send billions or millions against me, those I could either defeat or out run, but I won't succeed by myself, that's why since he killed my former partner so effortlessly I decided to join him." said Miss Valentine.

The relative calm off the night was interrupted by Zoro and Luffy who were still trying to kill the other due to a misunderstanding, they seemed to be evenly matched so the fight promised to take some time were it not for Nami who was pissed because due to Zoro and Luffy fighting they didn't protect the princess meaning she wouldn't get her money, so she decided to end the fight herself by beating both idiots into the ground.

"So now we can sign the contract saying that you stay with us until we arrive to your Kingdom for 1,000,000,000 berries." said Nami after beating some sense into Zoro and Luffy who lied on the ground with a mountain of bumps on their heads.

"Scary…" stated Naruto, Kushina and Miss Valentine..

"I can't accept that deal, I thank you for saving my life but it's all I can do." said Vivi.

"Why not? Aren't you a princess? 1,000,000,000 shouldn't be much to you." replied Nami.

"Do you know the kingdom of Alabasta?" asked Vivi.

"No." replied Nami as Luffy and Zoro woke up and behaved.

"Yes, it's a kingdom on the Grandline, the reigning family is the Nefertari's." said Naruto.

"Yes you are right, it was a peaceful kingdom, but a few years ago words of rebellion reached our ears so I investigated and found that Baroque Works, a mysterious organization, was spreading the idea of rebellion in the peoples mind." explained Vivi "Not having enough information I asked Igaram, the head of my father's guard and one of my caretakers, to help me infiltrate Baroque Works so that we could find who was starting the rebellion and more importantly why."

"I can appreciate a noble willing to get her hands dirty, you are gaining my respect, not an easy thing for a noble I assure you." said Naruto impressed at the princess willingness to help her people herself.

"But I thought that the goal of the organization was to create a perfect nation…wait…don't tell me..." started Nami.

"Yes the boss is lying to his employees, his real goal is to take Alabasta for himself. If I don't go back to my country to warn the people of the real intentions of Baroque Works my country will disappear in civil war." said Vivi.

"So do you know who the boss is?" asked Luffy only wanting to know whose a** to kick.

"No I/She can't tell you!" said Vivi and Miss Valentine.

"It's better this way I think, still I wonder who is crazy enough to take a country for himself." wondered Nami.

"Yes it's more safe that way, you may be strong but you are no match for one the Shichibukai Crocodile." said Vivi shocking everyone present even herself. Nami then grabbed Vivi by the throat and screamed at her for seeing it and marking them for it, while the princess said that the name escaped her.

"Not only has he lied to us, but he is a Shichibukai. I am happy to have left. What's next, his partner being Nico Robin? We must flee before the Unluckies get our portrait and bring them to crocodile." said a very afraid Miss Valentine.

"Too late. An otter with drawings off all our faces flew on the back of a vulture." pointed Kushina.

"Kyahh?! Why didn't you kill them?" asked all the girls.

"I'm no sharpshooter. They're both asleep." stated Kushina.

"That was Mr. 13 and Miss Friday, the Unluckies. We are now on Baroque Works' deadlist." said Vivi

"Great I can't wait to fight powerful opponent!" said both Zoro and Luffy.

"We are dead..." said Nami depressed at the Idea of Crocodile being made aware of what they looked like.

"Don't fret." said a voice.

It was Igaram now all healed, dressed as Vivi and holding life sized dolls resembling all of them, followed by Haku who looked at him strangely.

"I will draw anyone from Baroque works that may be sent after you to me, allowing you to flee quietly." said Igaram. "By the way are you giving the princess a ride?"

"What? Why?" asked Luffy.

"He wants us to bring the princess back to her homeland." explained Zoro.

"By the way princess, could you give me the Eternal pose to Alabasta?" asked Igaram.

"It's like a log pose only it has only the magnetic field of one and only Island and will always point towards it." explained Haku to those who didn't know.

After saying goodbye, the Pirates watched Igaram leave on a boat thinking they were safe, but they could only powerless as Igaram's boat exploded proving that Baroque Works' members were already here. This event prompted the Pirate to make an hasty leaving.

"Kushina, Haku, go to the ship and prepare it for a hasty depart, Miss Valentine and me will go pick Nojiko and Yugito and then we sail away from this accursed Island." ordered Naruto.

After having picked both missing members, Naruto and his new crew member returned to the ship only to find an intruder holding Igaram's bleeding body.

"Who are you?" asked Miss Valentine afraid of that woman.

"Me? You can call me Miss All-Sunday." said the woman "I would like you to do something for me, could you bring this one to Alabasta for me, you see he is quite important to my plans and I don't like unnecessary killing."

"Miss All-Sunday, so you are Mr. 0's partner." said Miss Valentine who now was very scared of her former superior.

Haku then once again took on the job to heal Igaram, only this time she took him to the ship infirmary, Kushina seemed puzzled as if she knew the woman real identity but couldn't exactly remember it, Miss Valentine was just shaking in terror, Nojiko and Yugito having just woke up from being roughly picked up and dropped didn't quite Understand what was going on and Naruto he looked somber at his uninvited guest.

"Now, having said my peace, I have another crew to visit." said Miss All-Sunday as she was about to leave before being called out by Naruto.

"Wait, Nico Robin!" yelled the Storm Pirate captain, stopping Miss All-Sunday in her tracks.

"How do you know that name!" said an afraid woman as she seemed ready to use her powers to fight that man who somehow recognized her.

"My godfather showed me your bounty poster before I set sail on my own, he told me to tell you that all of Ohara didn't disappear that day. Now, what he meant by that I don't know, but he also told me to bring you to him and to watch over you, again I don't know why that is." explained Naruto.

"YOU ARE LYING NOTHING REMAIN OF OHARA NOTHING!" yelled an angry Nico Robin at Naruto but what he said seemed to have made an impact at least.

After calming down, she then left the ship to go visit the straw hats. Naruto then ordered them to set sail to the next Island now, unless others Baroque Works members caught them. He also took the time of explaining what happened to Yugito and Nojiko who were asleep during those events.

"So, my sister's crew is escorting a princess to her home, some of them as well as some of us are being on a criminal organization that is lead by a Shichibukai and Nico Robin, We also have to bring a man back to the same country because the same Nico Robin asked us too and We have a new member, someone who is a ex-operative for the same organization that want to kill us. That's all I've missed?" Said a calm Nojiko, before hitting her captain on the head with her pistol "Why didn't you wake us?"

"You needed the rest and besides Croc doesn't know all of our faces so maybe we could surprise him." said Naruto "You should all rest, tomorrow we begin your training."

To be continued...

* * *

Storm pirate crew so far :

Naruto, captain, Biri Biri no Mi, "The Oncoming Storm" 60 000 000 Berries

Kushina, first mate, Hone Hone no Mi

Nojiko, Navigator/sniper, no fruit

Yugito, treasurer, ?

Haku, nurse, Kiri Kiri no Mi

Miss Valentine real name unknow, ?, Kilo Kilo no Mi

* * *

Technique Book

Kirigakure (Hidden in Mist) : using the control over mist given by the Kiri Kiri no mi, Haku creates a thick mist over an area, she is then able to merge with the mist to project her voice and to attack.

Kiri no kazuoku tekken (numerous fist of mist) : After merging with the mist created by the previous attack Haku sends several fist made of thick mist at her foes.

Igarappa : A shot by a shotgun hidden in Mr 8's saxophone

Nekketsu Nine Konjo Bat (Hot blooded bat of guts) : Mr 9 strikes his opponent using steel bats and acrobatics

Kujakku slasher (peacock slasher) : Vivi rides Carue while spinning a sharp jewel attached to a string.

Nose fancy canon : Mr 5 fires an exploding nogey at his foe

Kilo Kilo kaishu : 1 kilo (Kilo Kilo conversion : 1 kilo) : Miss Valentines changes her weight to 1 kilo in order to float above her opponent

10 000 Kilo Press : Miss Valentine increases her weight to 10 tons in order to crush her opponent

Hone Ibara yoroi (Bone spiked armor) : Kushina creates a bone spiked armor on her upper body

Omote Renge (front lotus) : Powerfull move that is dangerous to the user and the target both, the user kicks the ennemy in the air, appear behind him, secure him head down and spin while falling to the ground if the timing of the let go isn't right the user is victim of the technique.

Shunpo (flash step) : speed technique of Naruto in one step he moves like he is teleporting, short range of under a kilometer.

Byakurai (white lightning) : Naruto fires an electric beam from his finger at his foe.

* * *

Next chapter New island training and... new ennemy?


	6. Chapter 6 : Forest Island part 1

Adventures of the Storm Pirates chapter 6 : adventure on forest island part 1.

gamelover41592 : thanks

evil-pain : Killer Bee will join at the ends of this arc, Rock lee and his power of youth will join at Sabaody, as for Kisame sadly he will be an antagonist, and Gaara since Crocodile has the Suna Suna no mi I don't know how I could make his power work. As for his pairing I haven't yet decided who it will be, as I personally like Nico Robin and Kushina I don't know yet but the only thing I know is that whoever Naruto will be paired with, their romance will start during the time skip, and I quite agree with you on the Harem part but every girl in the crew, I added with a pairing in mind that isn't Naruto except for Kushina.

Guest : thanks

I don't own One Piece or Naruto.

Beta read by coduss.

"Talking"

'thinking'

**Technique**

_Flashback_

Important AN at the end, please read it.

* * *

Previously

_"You needed the rest and besides Croc doesn't know all of our faces so maybe we could surprise him." said Naruto "You should all rest, tomorrow we begin your training."_

Now

After a good night rest, and of careful sailing in the traitorous waters of Grandline, the Storm Pirate ship Kurama was in sight of the second step of their travel. It was a relatively big island covered by a thick forest for the most part, there was a town but after what happened at Whiskey Peak it was decided to not anchor there, besides Naruto had decided that they would use their time on the island to train their weakest members.

"Ok, every one listen to me, we will anchor in this little cove. It's far enough from the town so that only the most curious will see our ship. But, as I don't like surprises and as our guest is still resting, one of us will always stay in the ship in case he wakes up or someone finds the ship. Now as we don't know the time the log pose needs to reload, we will use two days at least to train Nojiko to shoot, Miss Valentine to better use her fruit, Haku's stamina and Yugito…I don't even know your fruit so do what the hell you want, but you are the first to stay here." explained the captain.

"So, how are we going to know when we can leave the ship?" asked Yugito already bored at the idea of staying in the ship.

"I will send the next one to the ship and then you will be able to leave and help with the training." replied Naruto.

"And after the log is set on the next island?" asked Nojiko.

"Then we go to the town in order to restock our ship and then we leave."

Nojiko then went to sail the ship to the cove pointed by Naruto, and they anchored. After making sure no one was nearby.

Naruto, Kushina, Nojiko, Haku and Miss Valentine went inside the forest to train while Yugito stayed on the ship with a sleeping Igaram.

Inside the forest.

After the group found a clearing to have some space, Naruto explained more about the training.

"Nojiko, you will try to shoot branches from the trees. Come see me when you can do so while being on the move. Haku, you will train your stamina by sparing with Kushina, the longer you can use your Kirigakure the better. And finally me and Miss Valentine will try to figure what she can do besides changing her whole body weight." said Naruto.

With Naruto and Miss Valentine.

"I was thinking of two things that you could try with your powers." said Naruto.

"Tell me." replied the blonde woman.

"Maybe you could try to only change your weight in your arms, if you can do so that means that your punch and kicks will have much more effect, try by adding more than your actual weight in an arm, then do so with the others and same with your legs, then you up the weight and start over. The other is more of adding/removing weight of the things you touch like that Umbrella of yours if you can add weight it has the potential to be a lethal weapon." explained Naruto "If you can do this you'll have to tell me your actual name, I can't call you by that code name forever can I?"

"Fine it's a deal." said Miss Valentine as she went to train to get stronger.

With Kushina and Haku.

"The problem with you isn't your fighting style, but your stamina. When we were fighting the bounty hunters the other night you took out most of them but collapsed afterwards." said the redhead.

"I know, but I don't like to fight, that's why I became a nurse. I want to heal people not fight them." complained the nurse.

"Why did you set sail then?" asked a astonished first mate.

"Because I have to find my father's sword and take it from Kisame Hoshigaki, a fishman who murdered my father just because he was a human in love with a mermaid." explained Haku.

"Then how come your not a mermaid yourself if your mother was one?" wondered Kushina.

"Because I am not my parents real daughter, my biological parents threw me out when I was four because I ate the Kiri Kiri no mi. Zabuza and Mei took me in and they became my real parents." explained Haku.

"And I thought that Naruto and I had a bad life…" said Kushina in wonder at the human cruelty.

"But back to the subject at hand, even if you don't like to fight you may have to if you want to take back your father's sword right, because if that fishman kept it I don't think he will give it to you just because you asked."

"Yes…I guess you are right…so what are we gonna do sensei?"

"You will spar with me with your power for as long as you can. Then, tomorrow you will start running in the morning."

"Yes sensei."

With Nojiko.

Nojiko decided to work on her accuracy with her different guns, so she tried to hit the smallest branch in the tree opposite of her from 10 meters away at the beginning, then she shot from further and further away. It was a long and ammunition costly process but in the end Nojiko was able to hit the smallest branch of a tree from a distance of 300 meters with her rifle.

Yugito, when she wasn't on the boat, decided to train her body to be as nimble as a monkey as she loathed to be hit because it caused bleeding and she hated to bleed, because it means she would go berserk. So the woman trained her agility during the day of training.

At the end of the day, when everyone got back to the ship to rest, eat and sleep, the members of the crew were a little stronger, little did they know that the training they had today would more useful and much sooner that they thought.

The morning after, on the Kurama.

Igaram, who woke up shortly before, wanted to speak with Naruto in regards of Vivi and the Kingdom of Alabasta, while the others went to train.

"Why did you agree to give me a ride, especially since it was asked by Miss All-Sunday, Crocodile's partner?" asked Igaram.

"She didn't kill you when she had the chance to, that means she has some honor in her." stated Naruto. "Besides, as the Straw Hats gave a ride to your princess, and she didn't want the princess to know that you are alive, it means that you would have been stuck at whiskey peak without me."

"Why didn't she want the princess to know that I am alive? And why didn't you follow the princesses ship, they could already be in Alabasta!" asked a frantic Igaram worried for the princess.

"I don't know why, and as for the princess she isn't in Alabasta yet because I now Luffy. He would have wanted to follow the log pose, and as our ship is faster than theirs we will catch up with them before they reach Alabasta, don't worry." said Naruto calming Igaram.

What the two men didn't know is that someone watched them from the forest.

'"The Oncoming Storm" Senju D. Naruto wanted for 60,000,000 Berries, I'll have to test him' thought the unknown spy.

Back in the clearing.

The rest of the crew were, again, spending their time training and perfecting eventual new technique, sadly while yesterday's training went smoothly, this time strange men dressed in a weird uniform appeared.

"Our lord wants new test subjects, and you will be to his liking." stated the leader of this small task force of 30 men.

The Storm pirates, while surprised that they weren't alone in that forest, weren't that much afraid of the small group of men. Kushina, as the first mate, took charge of the crew.

"You think you can take us?" asked Kushina while walking in front of the crew as if to protect them from harm.

"Of course we couldn't take your boss, as he has a bounty quite high that is, but you I am sure that me and my men are more than enough to take care of you." confidently said the leader of the men.

"You think so…let me warn you, not having a bounty doesn't equal weak. **Ittoryu Iai Kyusokku Senkou**." said Kushina as she quicker than the eye could see unsheathed and resheathed her katana.

The world stood still for a moment as all the men saw was a grey flash and all they heard was steel against wood.

"Ha! You didn't do anything to my men you bitch, you scared me." said the leader but suddenly blood erupted from numerous cuts on half the men as they fell.

"Tch I only got half of them, I must train more..." commented Kushina as she saw her handiwork.

"Impossible…" yelled the rest of the men.

"Mouh, Kushina-san. It's my turn, I want to play to!" pleaded Yugito like a young child.

"All right..." relented the 27 years old woman.

"Yatta! I will show you my new move,** Neko Tsume**" said Yugito as her fingernails turned into claws then she scratched the air "**Kougeki!**" several of the men then fell as claw mark appeared on their body.

"Mouh, some of them are still conscious. There are only 5 of them conscious now." pouted Yugito.

"You need more training..." commented Nojiko "now it's my turn." as she drew out her pairs of pistols and proceeded to shot the men putting them quickly and painfully out of the fight.

Back on the Kurama.

Naruto was feeling uneasy, he felt that something was amiss but he didn't specifically know why. This worried him, especially with his crew alone in the forest. Suddenly from the forest an intruder jumped on the ship.

"Bakayarou, what are you doing on this island? You should have stayed in your homeland. Konoyarou." rapped the intruder.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Naruto angry as he watched a dark skinned man wearing dark armored boots, dark pants, a one striped shoulder armored vest, wrist protectors, a long white scarf, a beige headband and small oval sunglasses. He also had seven short swords on his back and a tattoo of a upside down bull horn on his left cheek.

"I float like a butterfly and sting like a killer bee, I am the mighty Kirabi. Wheeeeeee!" rapped the now introduced Kirabi.

"Ok, Kirabi. And what are you doing here?" asked Naruto angry that all Kirabi's answer were in the form of a very bad rap.

"I will fight you, fool ya fool, to see if you are to be sent back to school. **Lariat!**" said Kirabi as he rushed Naruto, his heavily muscled arm extended in a clothesline position.

Naruto, reacting quickly, was able to dodge Kirabi's charge, followed by a brutal skirmish between the two fighters. They seemed to be evenly matched. Igaram, scared, was forced to seek refuge inside the navigation room, but still he was impressed by the two fighters dukeing it out on the bridge.

The fight between the two seemed endless, but as the fight went on it appeared that, while Kirabi was stronger than Naruto, Naruto had him beat in the speed department, so using this little advantage Naruto took an opening in Kirabi's defense and jabbed him on the abdomen with a palm strike. The hit was strong enough to force Kirabi to take several step back.

"I must take a rest, you passed my test." said a grinning Kirabi giving him a thumb up.

"You tested me, why?" asked Naruto not understanding the strange man before him.

"That will have to wait, first we need to search for your friend. Yeahhh!" rapped Kirabi.

"Wait that didn't even rhyme…shit my crew! I need to find them!" said Naruto "Igaram please stay here, that shouldn't take too long."

Then Naruto rushed into the forest using **Shumpo** to move even quicker, he burst into the clearing just as Nojiko finished the last of the men.

"Fuck I knew something happened." whispered Naruto as he looked at the aftermath of his crew's battle.

"Don't worry everyone is fine" stated Kushina "but I wouldn't mind taking a nap."

Then everyone went back to the ship a little worried about the attack, also Naruto explained about Kirabi and his weird habit of rapping whenever he talked.

In a secret place somewhere on the Island.

"My lord one of our patrols went missing, we don't know what happened to them." stated a man.

"Is that so well it seems things will get interesting soon. Kukukukukuku..." laughed a creepy unknown man.

Back on the Kurama.

After everyone went on board Naruto demanded that Kirabi explained why he attacked him earlier, or as he said it tested him. The dark skinned man then explained how a blond haired top hat wearing man hired him to search for his missing sisters, twins that were abandoned by his parents due to them not wanting girls. He then told them how he investigated from the East Blue to this island, but passing through all the blues to come here a year before. He told them about how he investigated the island only to find nothing worthy of interest at the first look, but his instinct told him to keep looking and he found trace of a scientific laboratory being hidden here but nothing concrete. So after a year when he saw them he thought that maybe they could help him but he needed to know if they could be trusted, and as they say on his island: the value of a man is measured when he fights, that's why he challenged Naruto to a quick spar.

"So now that I explained what happened, now it's your turn to explain what happened. Bakayarou, Konoyarou" rapped Kirabi.

So now Kushina explained what happened to them in the forest, the ambush, this mysterious lord and finally how they were able to defeat them.

"It is worse than I thought, I fought for nothing but thoughts of what they could do." rapped Kirabi.

"Hmm…I wonder who this lord could be and what they mean by test subjects..." wondered Haku.

"I fear that means nothing good because human experimentation is forbidden by the world government." said Kushina.

"Forbidden my ass, forbidden for us? Yes. Forbidden for them? No. I am sure that they experiment on devil fruit users while hiding it." said Naruto showing his great dislike of the world government.

In the secret hideout.

A woman perked up as if she heard what Naruto said, she then went to see her boss.

"Yo boss, the fucking blonde is about to fucking find out what we fucking do in this fucking lab. What should we fuckingdo about it?" asked the woman.

"Tayuya you swear to much for a Lady." calmly said a voice.

"What lady, you fatass?" roared the angry Tayuya.

"Man, Jirobo you never learn." said a man with six arms.

"But Kidomaru, she shouldn't swear that much if she wants to find a good husband." said the fat man with a Mohawk style haircut.

"Shut up, all of you. I need to think." said a black haired man. 'This complicates things but I will just have to exterminate them if they go to close for my liking.'

"Dispatch some men to occupy those pirates for a little while I send what little progress we have made to Caesar and Donflamingo-sama." said the long haired man.

"Aye, Orochimaru-sama." said the four lieutenants.

Back on the Kurama.

"Ok, we need to find that laboratory so we will form groups: Nojiko you and Yugito will be a group, Valentine you go with Kirabi, I and Kushina will be the last one, Haku you and Igaram stay and guard the Ship." ordered Naruto.

They all scattered to search for the laboratory and for the man responsible for those experiments. Naruto and Kushina went north, Kirabi and Valentine went East, Yugito and Nojiko went South as the boat anchored on the west side of the Island.

With Naruto and Kushina on the North side of the Island.

The two best friend were searching for any clue about the location of that laboratory. But sadly, they weren't lucky and didn't find anything interesting.

"We should move deeper into the forest, maybe we will find something there?" shrugged Kushina.

"You're right, you were attacked inside the forest by those men, it's logical that they came from the forest as well." said Naruto as the two of them went deeper into the forest unaware of the pair that followed them with evil intentions.

With Yugito and Nojiko on the South side of the island near the town.

The two young girls were deeply frowning as they came closer and closer to the town but they still didn't hear a sound coming from the town, that was very strange as it was close to midday and as such the town should at the very least show sign of activities.

"I don't like it, we didn't see a single living soul on this island bar Kirabi and those guys that attacked us this morning, I don't like this." said Nojiko creeped out by the lack of noise coming from the town.

"Something about this Island seems familiar, but I have never been on this island before so how can that be? I can't put my finger on what memory I should remember." said Yugito frowning, something that scared Nojiko as she was used to a playful Yugito not a serious one.

"Maybe something will call to your mind once we are in the town." said Nojiko as the two young women made way to the town intent on finding out what happened on this island.

With Kirabi and Valentine on the East side of the island.

The former Baroque Works officer and the mercenary were standing before a very battered and abandoned marine base.

"Is this what I think it is?" asked Miss Valentine shocked seeing a marine base in such a state.

Kirabi didn't answer her, and entered the base to see since when the base was empty in the logs. Miss Valentine, not wanting to remain alone outside, followed him inside.

The two intruders searched the base for clues about what happened, they found that the marine were ordered to leave the island 5 years ago, in order to leave a scientist to work in peace.

"Which scientist, and what kind of work does he do to make Headquarters' order a base emptied?" asked Miss Valentine.

"This scientist sounds nasty, I want to find him quickly." rapped The mercenary.

With Naruto and Kushina deeper in the forest, on the north side.

The two best friend were keeping their mind set on their objective: find the entrance of the laboratory to find out what is the scientist working on. They knew they were followed, and they figured that since they were followed that meant they were on the right path, suddenly as they came in a clearing their two followers jumped to block their paths.

"Not a step closer!" warned a man wearing a blue uniform with a facemask concealing his features, sunglasses and a headband.

"Yes, you are to be eliminated as ordered by our leader, Tayuya of the north gate." said a man wearing a black uniform with a facemask concealing his features as well as a blue headband and glasses showing black eyes.

"Thank you for the information, but would you mind getting out of the way? You see I am in a bad mood since you guys disrupted my crew's training so, if you don't move I am afraid I will destroy you very painfully." asked Naruto not wanting to lose more time than necessary by fighting pawns.

"You think I, Akado Yoroi, is scarred of you?" asked the blue clad man.

"I, Tsurugi Misumi, will take care of you." said the black clad man.

The two friends prepared themselves for fight against the two pawns.

With Yugito and Nojiko in the town on the south part of the island.

The two young women finally reached the town, only to find out that it was completely empty, the two pirates decided to search the town as for why it was empty.

By the time the finished to search the town it was in the middle of the afternoon, they found no bodies meaning that the villagers weren't dead or at least they weren't killed here, they found clothes meaning that they didn't leave willingly but what was strange was the lack of signs of struggle. This particularly spooked Nojiko who wondered what was able to make a whole town worth of inhabitant disappear like that.

"I really don't like this Yugito." said Nojiko now very scarred.

"There is something at the edge of my mind, I can almost seize it, but as soon as I try it disappear. As for the town we must trust our Nakama, I am sure they will find that laboratory and that all of our questions will be answered." stated Yugito.

The two young women didn't notice the men surrounding them on the roof of the houses on the street.

"Don't move. We, the special Jirobo capture corps, will capture you." yelled a mummified man with a strange device on his arm.

"Yes, I Abumi Zaku and my partner Dosu will capture you and offer you to our Lord, Jirobo of the South Gate." said a lanky man with long arms.

The two young women prepared to fight the two little upstarts.

With Miss Valentine and Kirabi in the former marine base on the East side of the island.

Now that the two had recovered enough intelligence in the marine base, they decided that it was time to return to the boat.

"Do you think that the information we discovered is important?" asked the blonde girl.

"Of course Bakayarou, all information is important, otherwise we would be as smart as ants. Konoyarou." rapped her companion.

Miss Valentine shook her head at Kirabi's antics, wondered she was paired with him.

As the pair left the marine base they were suddenly surrounded by what looked like ninja.

"Stop right there. Your meddling will come to an end with your death, as ordered by Kidomaru of the East Gate." said the leader of the ninja squad.

"Bakayarou, You look like fools, I will send you back to school, because I float like a butterfly and sting like a killer bee I am the mighty Kirabi. Wheeeeeee!" rapped the dark skinned man causing all people present to have a huge sweat drop behind the head.

"Come on guys, a goof like him and a little girl will be no match for us!" yelled the leader to cheer his men.

Both Kirabi and Miss Valentine prepared to fight against the 100 men that were surrounding them.

Back with Naruto and Kushina.

The world stood still as the two teams starred into each other's eyes, the fight was started when one of Misumi's arm stretched towards the storm pirates duo, they dodged easily but they were tremendously shocked because as far as they knew only one person has the ability to be a rubber man and Misumi was certainly not Monkey D. Luffy.

"How? I know you didn't eat the Gomu Gomu no mi, so how are you able to do that? Kushina, take that one, make him sing what he knows. I'll take care of the other one." said Naruto as he frowned 'How was that possible, that was stretching Was someone able to replicate a devil fruit's power?'

"You shouldn't let yourself be distracted, now your energy is mine!" yelled Yoroi as he struck Naruto from behind his hands glowing blue "I ate a devil fruit allowing me to suck up your energy and make it mine, I think I'll call it the Suu Suu no mi."

"I feel sorry for you…" pitied Naruto while his energy was being sucked up by Yoroi "Because you see I ate the Biri Biri no mi, so all my energy is made of lightning, so enjoy."

The poor Yoroi was electrocuted by Naruto's inner lightning as Yoroi's body wasn't able to store electricity like Naruto's he was knocked out.

Meanwhile, Kushina was fighting a farce of Luffy in the form of Misumi.

"You know, I know of a boy with powers like yours. I wonder if your powers are exactly the same?" wondered Kushina thinking of the Straw Hat's captain.

"Our lord and master gave me these powers a long time ago. I admit that they greatly look like those granted by the Gomu Gomu no mi, but my powers don't come from a devil fruit!" yelled Misumi as he tried to use his body to trap and strangle Kushina.

"Let's test your powers, **Teshi Sendan!**" said Kushina as she fired ten bone bullets from her fingers at Misumi who let his rubber body cushion the blow. "Just as I thought, your offensive abilities are great but you lack on the defense."

Kushina unsheathed her sword and walked towards Misumi and suddenly she was behind him with her sword back in its sheath. Misumi could feel a cold wind on his skin and as he turned towards Kushina thinking that her attack was useless he heard her say "You heard it too didn't you...The voice of the Divine wind **Mizuchi!**" as his body was cut numerous times. Kushina watched calmly as her opponent fell down on the ground defeated.

With Nojiko and Yugito in the town.

Zaku, one of the two teenagers who came to ambush the two Storm Pirates , started the fight by blowing strong wind current from his open palms "**Zankuha!**".

"Damm it Zaku, are you trying to kill them?! We must leave them alive for our master!" yelled Dosu.

As worried as Dosu was about his own safety, he shouldn't because the girls managed to dodge Zaku's attack without much problem.

"I take the lanky one, you handle the mummy ok?" asked Yugito to her friend.

"No problem. I have been waiting forever to tried this." replied the blue haired girl as she drew her hand held canon.

Yugito changed her finger nails into claws and rushed at Zaku, intending to take him out fast. Zaku saw her coming and tried to blow her away with his wind attacks, but Yugito wasn't running in a straight line to avoid being blown away. As she neared the lanky man she launched herself at him pinning him onto the ground making him cry for help, calling for his partner as he was afraid of dying.

"You are quite a pitiful man, now tell me what I want to know and maybe I won't hurt you much." said the blonde girl with a feral air around herself, making the man beneath her piss his pants in fright, disgusted the Storm Pirate grilled him about the town and the island.

"Ok, I am warning you, I don't know much. Five years ago, in order to pursue his experiments on devil fruit powers and how to give them without eating the fruit to humans, our master was given this island by the Gorosei, with the strict order not to bother the people who lived here. But our master one day, having run out of voluntary test subjects, ordered his four lieutenants to capture everyone in town to use as test subjects. Giving the fact that all the marines stationed here were ordered to leave we were left alone but sadly the inspection should arrive soon so..." trailed the man of as he realized that by telling her this he committed suicide so he slit his own throat on one of Yugito's claws shocking the hell out of the girl.

Meanwhile, Nojiko was eyeing the mummy. More specifically the strange device on his right arm, ordering herself to not let him use it on her, she went on about her plan, use her canon to blast where her opponent was and then use her rifle to take him out, as he was sure to come at her as he seemed build like a close range fighter.

"**Shikaku Bakuhatsu!**" said Nojiko as she fired her canon four times sending four bombs at her foe drawing a square with him in the middle. To dodge he had to jump, as he did so he looked at where he knew the bomb were fired only to be shot by a high powered riffle, then Dosu knew no more...

With Kirabi and Miss Valentine.

Here the fight was started by Kirabi rushing at the group of ninjas to surprise them while Miss Valentine used his back to jump and then float having reduced her weight.

"**Lariat!**" screamed the dark skinned man as he tore through the ranks of the ninjas. Having landed in the middle of them, he took a martial arts stance and called out "**Takoken: Tako no mai!**" before starting to move in unpredictable way, the ninjas almost took him for a real octopus with eight tentacles before they fell under the power of his blows.

Miss Valentine floated over the rest of the ninjas and simply rose her weight to the maximum, letting herself crush them under the full weight of ten tons.

In Orochimaru's hideout.

"The men we sent after them barely slowed them down. Fucking weaklings." commented Tayuya as if she heard the battles.

"Then, it's time for you to go fight, my four generals. But know that if one of you lose and stay alive I will kill you myself, Kukukukukuku…" laughed Orochimaru seeing the looks on his closest collaborators.

To be continued...

* * *

Storm Pirate crew so far

Naruto, captain, Biri Biri no Mi, "The Oncoming Storm" 60 000 000 Berries

Kushina, first mate, Hone Hone no Mi, 27 years old

Nojiko, Navigator/sniper, no fruit, 20 years old

Yugito, treasurer, ?, 19 years old

Haku, nurse, Kiri Kiri no Mi, 18 years old

Miss Valentine real name unknow, ?, Kilo Kilo no Mi, 22 years old

* * *

Book of techniques :

Ittoryu Iai Kyusokku Senkou (one sword style iai prompt flash) : An extremely fast strike due to the unsheathing and resheathing of the blade, the opponent feel safe but in reality he was cut in a flash.

Neko Tsume Kougeki ( Cat claws attack) : Yugito scratch the air with her claws unleashing cutting winds at her opponent.

Shumpo (Flash step)

Lariat : Kirabi charges his opponent ad hit him with his forearm in sweeping clothesline move.

Teshi Sendan (Ten-finger drilling bullets) : Kushina fires ten bullets shaped bones from her fingers.

Mizuchi : An extremely fast cutting move that make the opponent feels like a cold breeze skimmed them.

Zankuha (Decapitating airwaves) : Zaku fires cutting airwaves from tubes that were implanted in his arms.

Shikaku Bakuhatsu (Square explosion) : Nojiko fires four bombs that draw a square with the opponent in the middle leaving them no choice but to jump in order to dodge the big explosion then they are gunned down by Nojiko and her riffle.

Takoken Tako no mai (Octopus style : dance of the octopus) : Martial art invented by Kirabi with moves that strike with fists elbows knees and feet making him seem like a dancing octopus.

* * *

Next chapter part 2 end of the arc and new Nakamas?

A.N. With my writing rythm and the fact that One piece isn't very far into the post time skip time I'll have to put my fics in Hiatus to let the manga progress enough. So to pass the time I will start other fics once I reach and end Fishman island arc. I already have basics plot lines for all of them but I can't choose wich ones I will start so I figured to let my readers choose for me in the reviews. here are the choices.

a) one piece x naruto basic summary : During the birh of Naruto and his twin sister there was an accident and Naruto was caught in Obito's Kamui sending back in time and in another part of the world where he grew up as : 1) Smoker 2) Kuzan Aokiji 3) Whitebeard 4) Marco. While the plot is globaly the same with all the choices there are little differences between them.

b) One Piece x Naruto basic summary : During the fourth shinobi war, scouts from the world gouvernement witnessed the terrific power of the tailed beast and the shinobi, fearing that the shinobi wouldn't bow to the world governement's will it was decided to eradicate the whole continent with ten Buster Calls. The only survivors were Naruto, Gaara, Kurotsuchi, and Yugito.

c) Harry potter x One piece basic summary : During the attack of Godric Hollow there was an accident and little Harry was transported to another world where he was born and lived as Gol D Ace. He was returned along with his wife and unborn child during the fourth year by the goblet of fire.

And his sister fic same summary but femharry who grew up as Boa Hancock and was returned by Dumbledore during the chamber of secret fiasco along with all the Kuja warriors.

If you vote a) please pick two of the characters, If you vote b) please chose one of the character in a) and if you vote c) you vote for both fics.

You should know that I will write two fics at the same time like I do now, and that you have until I reach and end the war in Marineford for Gura Gura Luffy to vote after that I will start to write.

If you want more information PM me, you should know that ultimately I will write all of them.

Reviews please!


	7. Chapter 7 : Forest Island part 2

Adventures of the Storm Pirates chapter 7 : adventures on forest island part 2

Raidentensho : Thanks, Kushina will be able to use Kyo's other moves after timeskip, as for Lavi you'll have to wait untill Water 7 maybe I'll have him be a Galley-La shipwright. If he join he will be more the Franky of the crew but younger because I already planned to add a certain SUPER pervert to the crew.

Shiki Ouji sama : Thanks for the vote, after much thinking Kushina will be in the pairing wich will be an harem with Hancock in it.

gamelover41592 : Thanks

MarTinez9 : Yes it will be but while Kushina will be the first to join, there won't be any ''orders'' for the wifes in the harem.

Name : Who said Naruto was sane? I certainly didn't but don't worry Kirabi joins as his ''brother'' in this chapter.

clashofthelegends : Bee getting samehada was already planned the moment I thought of having Bee in the crew, but you'lll have to wait for Fishman Island with the strawhats where they will met Kisame and samehada.

Don't own those mangas/ anime they both belong to their autors.

Beta read by coduss

''Talking''

'thinking'

**Technique**

_Flashback_

* * *

Previously

_"The men we sent after them barely slowed them down. Fucking weaklings." commented Tayuya as if she heard the battles._

_"Then, it's time for you to go fight, my four generals. But know that if one of you lose and stay alive I will kill you myself, Kukukukukuku…" laughed Orochimaru seeing the looks on his closest collaborators._

Now

The four generals were on the war path, as they have been threatened with death should they lose and live.

"I'll take Juugo with me, that fucking berserker should hold them while I kill those who dared cross my territory with my abilities." stated Tayuya of the north the second strongest of the four generals.

"Ukon and I will take care of their ship, the inspection is coming soon and a pirate ship on the island isn't a good thing to have." said Sakon of the west the strongest of the generals.

"Kin and I will ambush the lady in the town." said Jirobo of the south the weakest of them.

"Kabuto and I will take care of the ones in the former marine base." stated Kidomaru of the east.

With the plan made, the four generals left to look for their allies and to go fight the intruders.

With Naruto and Kushina after they defeated Yoroi and Misumi.

"That was strange, their abilities were close to what devil fruit can grant, but they were clearly not as strong." stated Kushina to Naruto as they talked about the fight since Misumi's abilities were a copy of Luffy's.

"We better not tell rubber boy about that or he will go mad about the one that dared copy the future Pirate Kings abilities." said Naruto thinking of Luffy's reaction should they told him if they meet again.

"Hohohohohoho! True, he would react like that. You know, you and him aren't that different." laughed Kushina remembering happier memories.

"Maybe, but I had to grow up 18 years ago. You were right, I was like him before that." replied Naruto thinking of how he was before the event that forced him to grow up fast 18 years ago.

The two best friends then continued to walk into the clearing to look for the laboratory's secret entrance.

Suddenly, Naruto put himself in front of Kushina as a orange haired man charged at them from the forest at the other side of the clearing, the man was so strong that both he pushed he and Naruto back into the forest from where Naruto and Kushina came from.

"Well, I had hoped that Juugo would have been able to take care of both of you, but I guess that that fucking freak was too weak." said a feminine voice.

"Who are you?" calmly asked Kushina as she unsheathed her sword in preparation of a fight against the unknown woman.

"I am Tayuya of the North Gate, I have to fucking kill you or Orochimaru will kill me." stated Tayuya before drawing out a flute.

With Nojiko and Yugito in the town.

The two girls congratulated themselves as their two opponents were unconscious, either from fear of god or from a shot in the abdomen.

"Nyah, Nojiko-chan, you sure didn't miss him. You're one hell of a shot girl!" exclaimed Yugito as she knew how close the shot was to a vital point.

"It was nothing, but how did you scare that creep so much that he fell unconscious?" asked a curious Nojiko.

"I think that he just didn't have guts, and once I got close to him...get down!" yelled Yugito as she jumped on the ground bringing her friend with her as several needles flew over their head.

"How did you know about my needles?" asked a seething black haired girl.

"I heard them." replied Yugito.

"Whatever, so you are the ones that took down these two idiots." said the girl as she pointed at the body of her former allies "Man, the one that shot Dosu is such a lousy shot, she didn't kill him."

"I'll take care of her, objections?" asked Nojiko with a nerve tick over a left eye.

"No, I'll take the other one that is trying and failing to take us from behind." stated Yugito as she pointed behind their back where a fat man was standing still surprised at being found out.

"How?" was all he could ask.

"You are downwind from us and you smell, fatass." replied Nojiko "Even I knew you were behind us and I don't have Yugito's superhuman senses."

"Jirobo…you idiot!" yelled the black haired girl.

"But Kin-san, I thought to go behind as planned but I didn't count on the wind suddenly changing." apologized Jirobo.

The two teams prepared to fight each other.

With Kirabi and Miss Valentine, outside the destroyed marine base.

The two allies were standing before a pile of unconscious ninja wannabe.

"Those guys were weak, Kirabi is keeping his streak." rapped the dark skinned man.

"Why are you talking about yourself like that?" yelled Miss Valentine pissed at her partner antics.

"You should show yourself, or I'll have to bring you out myself." rapped Kirabi at the seemingly empty forest.

"Who are you talking to idiot, we're alone." said Miss Valentine.

"You are quite strong to be able to sense us." said a six armed man.

"Kidomaru-san, maybe we should think of a plan?" asked a glasses wearing man as he shoved his glasses into place.

"Why would we do that Kabuto, they are weaker than us. There's nothing to worry about." said Kidomaru arrogantly.

"Yo little missy, take care of the glasses freak, I'll handle the six armed freak. Weeeeeeeeeee!" rapped Kirabi.

"Alright baka let's do it." said Miss Valentine as she prepared for a fight.

The battle between the two side was able to begin.

On the Kurama.

"Haku-san, I didn't thank you for healing me in Whiskey Peak, and I feel I owe you again for healing me again after the explosion of my ship." said Igaram at the nurse.

"No need Igaram-san. Healing is my job, you shouldn't have to thank me for doing my job." said the ever humble nurse.

"Nevertheless, when we reach Alabasta I'll be able to thank you and your crew for what you done for me and the princess." promised Igaram.

Suddenly, Haku felt as if someone was on the ship, someone who wasn't supposed to be, so she rushed out to the bridge. There she saw one strange man. He had blue grey hair, green eyes, he wore a grey uniform

with a big purple rope bow belt. He also had a strange hair bundle on his upper back.

"Who are you, and what are you doing on my ship?" asked Haku.

"Damn, I though the damn boat would be empty..." said the intruder. "Shame that I'll have to kill you little nurse, and the guy too before I can destroy that boat."

"I won't allow to do that!" yelled Igaram

"Igaram-san, you're not able to fight!" yelled a worried Haku.

"Nonsense, I must repay you, so think of this as a way for me to do so. Besides, if this boat is destroyed Alabasta is lost." said Igaram.

"Now two on one isn't fair come out Ukon." called the man.

"What Sakon, I was asleep?" said a voice coming from the little hair bundle that was on the man upper back.

Then from the man back came his almost identical twin, shocking Haku and Igaram.

"How the hell was that possible?" asked Igaram a little freaked out "What kind of Devil fruit did you eat?" .

"Well you see My brother ate the Kon Kon no mi (merge merge fruit) allowing him to merge with anyone and anything alive." said Sakon.

"Sakon you shouldn't give away my power like that…" scolded his brother Ukon.

"Igaram-san, I'll handle the one with the devil fruit, you should be able to take care of the one without, I hope." said Haku to Igaram who nodded and took his saxophone out.

The battle for the boat was about to begin.

In Orochimaru's hideout.

"Kukukukukuku…Thanks to my snake network, I'll be able to watch the battle, maybe my old friend's son will prove to be interesting as a test subject." laughed Orochimaru who was seated before a big screen who showed all the battles about to begin.

Kushina vs. Tayuya.

"Tayuya is it? I don't suppose you will let yourself be beaten?" asked Kushina as she gazed at her opponent, she saw a redheaded girl wearing sandals, a grey uniform with a big purple rope bow belt and a black headband.

"What do you think you piece of shit!" yelled Tayuya.

"I think that you are about to lose. **Ittoryu Iai Kyusokku Senkou!**" said Kushina however as she was launching her attack she lost her balance and fell to the ground.

"Otototototototo! What's going on? You can't stand on your feet?" taunted Tayuya.

'What the hell?! How could I fall like that almost as if...'

Kushina then tried again to cut her opponent but every time she fell. Just as she got close enough, she started to feel a little dizzy.

"You are doing something to my sense of balance, I don't know what yet, but since I can't get close I can always attack from a distance.** Teshi Sendan!**" said Kushina as she fired her bone bullets.

"Shit!" yelled Tayuya forced to dodge the bullets. "Quite clever aren't you?"

Seeing that her gamble worked Kushina started to fire more Teshi Sendan, forcing Tayuya to dodge. This little game went for a while until Tayuya had enough.

"Enough, **Banshee no sakebi!**" screamed Tayuya releasing a powerful screech that hurt Kushina's ear stopping her relentless firing to put her hands over her ears, to try and muffle the noise.

"How do you like that fucker? This is the power of the Oto Oto no mi (Sound Sound fruit) with it I can control any sound I produce, it also enables me to hear all the conversations around the island."

"How...How were you able to unbalance me…you weren't talking?" asked Kushina her ears still ringing from Tayuya's attack.

"It's simple really, I said any sound. I used my own fucking heartbeat to make ultrasound around me, this is the ultimate defense, as you can't hear it you don't know it's here." said Tayuya making Kushina's eyes widen in fright as she realized that her chance of winning this fight diminished dramatically.

Naruto vs. Juugo.

After being carried by Juugo through some trees Naruto had enough and managed to plant his feet on the ground giving him enough leverage to throw Juugo through some trees.

"DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE!" yelled Juugo out of his mind as he changed the bottom part of his body into a huge propeller to charge Naruto, arriving near him he changed his arm into a strange thing and propelled a punch in Naruto's head sending him flying through some trees.

"Now your gonna get it!" said Naruto only to be punched once more by Juugo, managing to hold his ground Naruto punched Juugo, then the two of them exchanged punches not even bothering to block.

'Man what a berserker, and what a bothersome ability to be able to change his body into strange things, I can't identify the devil fruit he ate.'

Then Juugo turned his right arm into a giant axe and tried to bisect Naruto, who dodged for his life. In the end, Naruto had enough of Juugo's berserker mind and used some of his electric reserves so shock Juugo using **Yoroi**, sadly Juugo was weak against electrical attack since his arm took a steel form, and as such he was knocked unconscious by Naruto.

Nojiko vs. Kin.

The two girls stood in front of the others with weapon drawn, Kin with her needles and Nojiko with her guns. As if a signal was given the two girls shot at the other, missing the mark the girls hide behind crates and fired again at the same time Nojiko's bullet destroying Kin's needle. It was a battle of sniper were the slightest mistake could make a difference.

"You are quite the markswoman but sadly needles aren't going to compete with my bullets." said Nojiko.

"Maybe in terms of firepower but I have more needles on me than you have bullets." said Kin.

And it was true. Nojiko only had a limited number of ammunition so a battle of attrition wasn't in her interest.

Yugito vs. Jirobo.

"Your face is familiar... I wonder where I have seen it?" mused Jirobo as he looked at his opponent.

"Well, I don't remember you. I may not have many memories but I am sure none of them included a fatass like you." said Yugito as she turned her nails into claws.

The two rushed at the other and met in the middle of the street causing a shockwave to create from their punch meeting, showing their amazing power. They kept punching each other like that for a while until they broke the little assault and jumped back to where they started.

"You are quite good…for a fatass." commented Yugito.

"You are as nimble as a monkey, but eat this! **Ryuseiken!**" said Jirobo as he punched the air sending a bullet of compressed air at Yugito who, too surprised to move, was hit dead on and sent through some houses.

Miss Valentine vs. Kabuto.

The two fighters seemed at a stalemate, as whenever Kabuto attacked Miss Valentine lowered her weight to 1 kilo and jumped over Kabuto, then she would increase her weight to 10 tons in order to crush him but he would dodge since the attack was so predictable.

'Damn it, Naruto was right. I must find another way to use my fruit' thought Miss Valentine as she looked at her Umbrella in wonder.

"You have quite an interesting ability, I bet that Lord Orochimaru would reward me greatly if brought your unconscious body as a test subject." said Kabuto while having a slight nosebleed.

"You sicko!" said Miss Valentine as she noticed Kabuto's nosebleed.

'Damn, I mustn't think about Lord Orochimaru that way…but the things he would be able to do to me with his serpentine tongue...' thought the perverted boy with a huge crush on his superior.

Miss Valentine used the fact that her opponent was daydreaming about his boss to focus on increasing the weight of her umbrella to create a powerful blunt weapon.

Kirabi vs. Kidomaru.

"You must be crazy, to think you can match me." rapped Kirabi.

"No it's you who are crazy, look I have six arms, so I can use the ability granted to me by Lord Orochimaru to create those six pickaxes to destroy you!" yelled Kidomaru as he created six pickaxes from his skin.

"You see, Orochimaru gifted me with the abilities of a spider type Zoan without having to eat the damn fruit, that means I can still swim!" yelled Kidomaru.

As Kidomaru looked at his opponent he saw him writing things in a little notebook. When his opponent nonchalantly told him that he wrote rhymes in this notebook, he lost his composure. With that, he charged Kirabi with his six pickaxes wanted to pummel Kirabi into the ground.

The dark skinned man drew his seven blades and got into an awkward position with a blade in each elbows, his left shoulder, his mouth, the right side of his neck, his stomach held in place by his right leg and in his right leg.

Battle for the Kurama.

While Igaram and Sakon faced each other, Ukon faced Haku. Ukon foolishly thought that his devil fruit gave him the advantage.

Ukon jumped at Haku to merge with her, not knowing that Haku was a logia user, so he crashed onto the bridge having passed through Haku's intangible body.

"What kind of devil fruit did you eat boy!" screamed Ukon not knowing he made a grave mistake.

Haku unleashed untold amount of killing intent and instantly went all out by calling forth the Kirigakure, causing a thick mist to cover the area, surprising Sakon who wondered 'Where did that mist come from'

"**Kiri no kousatsu!**" said Haku through the mist as she used solid mist hand to strangle both her opponent and Sakon. She held the technique until both Sakon and Ukon were unconscious. She then threw the two men overboard and went to heal Igaram who had taken some damage.

Orochimaru's hideout

'Those incompetent fools! They are worthless, I'll finish them myself' thought Orochimaru as he watched his underlings get beaten by the Storm Pirates.

Yugito vs. Jirobo

Yugito, having been sent through three houses by Jirobo's punch, was slightly bleeding from a wound in her forehead, she got up and went back towards Jirobo.

"Back for more?" asked Jirobo seeing his opponent come back.

"You wish." said Yugito as she pit some blood showing she had some internal bleeding. Yugito then started to grow black fur on her body, a tail sprouted from her lower back and she grew tall.

"A Zoan?!" yelled Jirobo surprised as he thought she ate a paramecia allowing her to grew her fingernails.

"Yes Neko Neko no mi: model Panther (Cat Cat fruit model panther)." said Yugito as she finished changing into her hybrid form, she was at least two meters tall, black fur, very sharpened claws, she wasn't overly muscled as her form seemed to be build for speed and agility.

"Now I remember! You're the one that Lord Orochimaru experimented on to find the secret behind the Zoan fruits. Now I don't know how you escaped, but maybe you could tell us where your twin is. You see, she was given a paramecia to eat by Lord Orochimaru, but like you she disappeared one day. However, unlike with you Lord Orochimaru couldn't experiment on her to find the secret behind the paramecia fruit's power

"Sadly for you I have no memory past some point where I woke up somewhere in the East Blue, but you just confirmed something that I already suspected. So for that, your defeat will be painless. This is a technique I learn watching a cook fight a fish, **Neko Karate: Hyakuwaigawara seiken!**" said Yugito as she punched Jirobo with such force that the man was thrown away by the shockwave made by Yugito simply moving her fist.

'How...' were the last thoughts of Jirobo of the South Gate.

"Oops, I don't know my own strength. But as I said I hate using this power." said Yugito as she reverted to her human form and waited for Nojiko.

Nojiko vs. Kin.

The battles of snipers were going quite bad for Nojiko as she had no bullets left, the only thing she had was a single bomb for her hand held canon, and she knew that it wouldn't be enough to defeat her foe, she would have to go close, something she wasn't very good at. But then she had no other choice, she had to win.

"What is happening, do you have any ammo left?" taunted Kin from her hiding place, which proved to be a mistake as Nojiko shot her last bomb near Kin hiding place forcing the girl to leave the place, then while Kin searched for her, she sprung up from behind her and using her riffle as a club she hit her foe on the head until unconsciousness.

"Now who is a lousy shot!" exclaimed the girl as she hit Kin over the head.

The two girls then returned to the Kurama to rest and heal their wounds.

Kirabi vs. Kidomaru.

Kidomaru could only stare in amazement at Kirabi's stance for his Nanatoryu.

"What the hell is that?!" exclaimed the six armed man.

"This is my seven swords style, are you prepared to go down with style?" asked Kirabi rapping.

The dark skinned man then started to attack his foe with his seven swords, in spite of his six arms and pickaxes Kidomaru was hard pressed to parry all of Kirabi's strikes. In the end, the rapper was able to go beyond his opponent's defense, the six armed man was speared by the seven swords of his opponent's **Nanaken no mai.**

Kushina vs. Tayuya.

Tayuya was looking down at her opponent as currently she knew that Kushina couldn't do a thing to her so she decided to finished the fight quickly, so she took her flute and played the last song Kushina would be able to hear.

"**Mateki Mugen onsa!**"

Kushina was then put inside a powerful illusion that was torturing her by making her believe that her skin was being melted off. Kushina screamed until her vocal cords were raw. Her pain made her delusional and she remembered something from her youth.

Flashback, An Island in the new world, roughly 15 years ago, Kushina aged 12.

_"Mommy, why do I have to take anatomy lesson with that old hag?" asked a young Kushina to a dark blue haired woman._

_ "Kushina-chan, you ate a devil fruit allowing you to control your bones, so you should know your own body to use your ability better, besides I heard you are quite taken with the so called Old Hag's son." teased Kushina's mother._

_ "Mommy!" yelled the child blushing making her round face look like a tomato as the two of them were walking towards a house._

_ "Tsunade-sama, we're here just like I said." said Konan as her and her daughter entered the house._

_ "Ah, Konan-san and my little Tomato-chan, here for the Tomato's lesson?" said a big breasted woman with twin blonds pigtails and a blue jewel tattoo in the middle of her forehead._

_ "Old Hag!" yelled the child red with anger at being mercilessly teased by the older woman._

_ "Tomato chan, My little Naru-chan isn't here, he is with the pervert so you don't have to be tough you know." teased The ''old hag''._

_ "Let's get straight to the lesson or Kushina-chan's head will burst open with the amount of blood she sent up there." said Konan while teasing her loved daughter._

_ "Right so I am going to teach you about the ears' bones. There is three little bones inside your ear the make the connection between your eardrums and your inner ear. There is the Stirrup, the anvil and the hammer." explained Tsunade._

_ "Really?" asked Kushina in wonder._

_ "Yes, and they are essential in making sure you are able to hear." said Tsunade._

Flashback end.

'That's it, The next time I see my mom I'll apologize to her.' thought Kushina as she finally had a hope of victory in the battle. Kushina hardened her ear bones freeing her from the illusion, shocking Tayuya.

Kushina didn't waste time as she cut deep into Tayuya's side to make sure she wouldn't be able to get up. The redhead then softened her ear bones to be able to hear again.

"How? I knew I had you, so how were you able to win? How?!" asked a desperate Tayuya.

"I was only able to win thanks to my fruit power were you fighting against anyone else you would have won, I guess you were just unlucky." stated Kushina as Naruto came barging in the clearing having heard Kushina's scream of pain.

"Are you alright I heard you scream?" asked Naruto in concern for his friend.

"Yes you idiot." said Kushina.

Suddenly a sick voice was heard through the forest.

"I warned you Tayuya-chan that if you lost but survived I would kill you myself, you see you are the only one left alive from all of my generals, I killed the rest, it's a shame really, I had such a high hope for you."

"Wait Orochimaru-sama! I can still be of use to you!" pleaded Tayuya not wanting to die.

"I have no use for weakling that can't even win against their own kin." said Orochimaru in disdain before spitting a sword from inside his stomach and unsheathed it. He then almost cut Tayuya in two.

Kushina in rage from what happened almost went to attack him but she was stopped by Naruto.

"Wait calm down, she is still alive, her will to live is strong, bring her to Haku now, I'll handle my mother's former friend, Now go!" ordered Naruto keeping his cool about the situation which calmed Kushina down allowing her to cradle her severely injured cousin and retreat to the Kurama.

"So little Naruto-kun want to take care of me. How are Tsunade-chan and the pervert?" asked the snake.

"None of your business, but they did warn me about you snake." said Naruto.

"You should now that you won't be able to save little Tayuya-chan, you see this sword the Kusanagi no Tsurugi is poisoned and I have the only sample of antidote. So unless you manage to defeat me the only thing your nurse will be able to do is prolong Tayuya's agony Kukukukukuku." laughed the despicable man.

"Guess I'll have to defeat you without being cut." stated Naruto getting ready to fight.

The battle of titans was about to begin.

On the Kurama.

All the Storm pirates plus Kirabi came back to the ship to be healed by Haku. The only missing members were Kushina and Naruto. The members were worried since they spotted a marine ship coming to the island, fortunately it seemed to be going towards the town, so they wouldn't be able to notice them straight away but the window of escape without fight was considerably shorter. If Naruto and Kushina were not back within 15 minutes, they all would likely be captured by the marines.

Suddenly Kushina came barging inside the ship ''infirmary room'' carrying a bloody woman.

"Help her please Haku she is my cousin." pleaded Kushina.

"Alright put her down on the bed, Nojiko give me some tissues and alcohol, we need to clean that wound before stitching him." ordered the nurse.

"Where is Naruto?" asked Miss Valentine.

"He stayed behind to fight Orochimaru." answered an upset looking Kushina.

Haku, sensing her friends distress over abandoning a Nakama, tried comforting her by telling her that she saved her cousins life. Nobody noticed Kirabi leaving the room.

Naruto vs. Orochimaru.

Knowing that he couldn't be cut, Naruto tried attacking his foe at a distance by shooting **Byakurai** at him, but no matter how fast they were Orochimaru always evaded them sometimes by twisting his body in an unnatural way.

"How are you able to do that? Which devil fruit can grant such a bothersome ability?" wondered Naruto.

"Simple Naruto-kun, I ate the Hebi Hebi no mi: model white Rattlesnake (Snake Snake fruit model white rattlesnake)." said Orochimaru as he transformed into an hybrid of snake and man, his tongue turned into a fork, his legs fused into a tail, his skin grew white scale, and his teeth grew venomous fangs.

The huge white naga rushed at Naruto with his sword ready to cut and his fang poised to strike, Naruto tried to avoid both but he wasn't fast enough as his opponent body gave him an edge in the speed department. Orochimaru' fangs were deep in Naruto's right shoulder putting the arm out of use as the powerful bite crushed his shoulder bones. But Naruto used his **Yoroi** minute before he was bitten giving Orochimaru a nasty shock.

"Kukukukukuku…Now the fight is over Naruto-kun, your right arm is now useless and the amount of poison inside you will kill you in the end." stated the snake sure of his victory.

"You underestimate me Orochimaru, this is an experimental technique that is nowhere near ready but this will have to do." said Naruto.

"What are you trying to do?" asked the snake.

"This** Rai no Yoroi!**" roared Naruto as his body was encasing in lightning "This is nowhere near its full power and I am still not used to the after effects but I have no choice." panted Naruto showing the amount of effort he put in the technique.

"Tss, Impressive. Let's see how it can resist the cutting power of the Kusanagi no Tsurugi." stated Orochimaru as he charged Naruto sword drawn and ready to cut. Naruto met him head on with a raikiri in his left hand.

Naruto was pieced by the Kusanagi but he managed to strike Orochimaru in the heart.

"Kuku…You may have killed me…but you'll be dead soon, as only your mother could heal you, as she is the only one to know the antidote or you could use the antidote I have on myself...cough... but I get the feeling that you will save the worthless Tayuya..." coughed Orochimaru as he expired letting the vial of antidote fell in Naruto's hand..

Naruto coughed lots of blood, and his technique deactivated as he fell on the ground not being able to move, the counter shock of using the imperfect Rai no Yoroi.

Kirabi arrived after and saw the end result of the fight, making sure the snake was really dead he picked Naruto and the sword and rushed back to the ship.

Back on the Kurama.

Haku was worried as Tayuya's state was worsening even if her wound was bandaged suggesting poison was used, but as she didn't know the poison she couldn't synthesize an antidote. Kushina was feeling worthless as she couldn't save one member of her family from her father's side.

Kirabi came barging in, holding Naruto's unconscious body, causing the whole room to panic. After the dark skinned man managed to calm everyone down he put the pirate captain in a bed, Haku, having recognized the sign of poisoning, was desperate as she knew she couldn't save him.

Naruto managed to regain enough consciousness to give his nurse the antidote and he ordered that the vial be given to his first mates cousin, as he has a better pain tolerance than her so he could support the week long agony that the poison will put him through before it kills him.

"Set course to Drum kingdom, the log points in its general direction, it's the land of doctors so we should find a doctor able to identify the poison." stated Kirabi still rapping.

"Why are you doing this, are you coming with us." asked Kushina as first mate.

"He wasn't required to help me but he still did, I own a debt to him so I will follow him for now, besides with him I may succeed in my mission." rapped Kirabi.

So the crew set sail to drum kingdom just in time as the marines didn't seem to react to their leaving. Little did the crew know they were seen by a heart shaped glasses wearing man and his acolyte a pink haired man wearing iron brass knuckles.

"We should report to captain Hina that a pirate ship was on the Island Jango." said the pink haired man.

"You are right Fullbody." said Jango as they went to warn their captain who was furious that pirate destroyed a world government research center, She ordered her man to search the whole island, before they left for the kingdom of Alabasta.

They found evidence against Orochimaru suggesting he experimented on human, when they reported back to head quarters they said that former rear Admiral Orochimaru was thought to be a hero by the people for his action against pirate so they said not reveal his true nature as it would cause distrust against the marine, but they will use this to make the pirates crew who killed him as scapegoat.

This angered Hina a little as she thought it wasn't really fair but in the end she had to obey orders and as such she will follow that crew to the end of the world, The crew would later be identified as the Storm pirate crew due to the marks left on the bodies.

As their captain said the Storm pirates already started to cause Storm for the marine and world government.

To be continued...

* * *

The Storm crew so far :

Naruto, captain, Biri Biri no Mi, 28 years old, "The Oncoming Storm" 60 000 000 Berries

Kushina, first mate, Hone Hone no Mi, 27 years old

Nojiko, Navigator/sniper, no fruit, 20 years old

Yugito, treasurer, Neko Neko no mi model: Panther, 19 years old

Haku, nurse, Kiri Kiri no Mi, 18 years old

Miss Valentine real name unknow, ?, Kilo Kilo no Mi, 22 years old

Kirabi, rapper/swordman, ?, 30 years old

Tayuya, ?, Oto Oto no mi, 15 years old

* * *

Book of technique :

Ittoryu Iai Kyusokku Senkou : One sword style iai steel flash

Teshi Sendan : Ten fingers bone drilling bullets

Banshee no Sakebi (Banshee's scream) : Using her powers Tayuya can produce a high pitched sound that disable her opponent while screaming.

Yoroi (armor) : reactive defensiv technique.

Ryuseiken (Meteor punch) : Jirobo punch his adversary with the strenght of a ''meteor''

Kiri no kousatsu (strangling Mist) : Haku use her mist to strangle her opponent while denying them any oxygen.

Neko Karate: Hyakuwaigawara seiken (Cat Karate : Hundred tiles punch) : Yugito punch her opponent in the same way a fishman would using the same technique as she reproduced the technique despite having only see it once.

Nanaken no mai (Seven swords dance) : Kirabi uses his seven sword at once to pierce his opponent resulting in a sort of dance.

Mateki mugen onsa (Demonic flute : Phantom sound chains) An illusion due to the sound of Tayuya's flute where the opponent is bound and his skin is slowly melting.

Byakurai (White lightning)

Rai no Yoroi (Ligntning armor) : A more powerfull version of Yoroi where Naruto encase his whole body in lightning to give himself protection, speed boost and strenght boost as well as piercing power

* * *

The vote currently is A) 1 B) 1 and C) 1 so please vote in reviews

Next chapter Naruto's mom and Drum kingdom.


	8. Chapter 8 : Drum Kingdom

Chapter 8 Race against time we must save Naruto !

gamelover41592 : thanks

Raidentensho : Karin will feature in this fic but sadly not as a member of the crew but thanks for the idea.

clashofthelegends : Shikamaru and lee will join but sadly Choji and Gaara won't exist in this fic and for Kakashi I am afraid that I pictured him as a marine or a governement agent.

evil-pain : There will be some Naruto kushina moments in Alabasta and after and while there won't be girl/girl as a pairing there will be some girl/girl actions when we finally arrives in the interesting moments.

Guest : thanks

I don't own Naruto nor One Piece.

Beta read by coduss

* * *

Previously

_So the crew set sail to drum kingdom just in time as the marines didn't seem to react to their leaving. Little did the crew know they were seen by a heart shaped glasses wearing man and his acolyte a pink haired man wearing iron brass knuckles._

_As their captain said the Storm pirates already started to cause Storm for the marine and world government._

Now

The crew, lead by Nojiko, sailed towards Drum Kingdom, the Land of Doctors, to heal their captain who was grievously poisoned during his fight with former rear admiral Orochimaru. They organized watch turns to keep the unconscious Naruto company.

Haku felt powerless as she watched her captain writhe in pain due to the unknown poison. She was very worried, as she wasn't even sure that the doctors of Drum Kingdom could heal him as the poison was hand made by one of the greatest minds in this world, granted that mind was twisted and evil, but nevertheless it was a genius.

During the four days it took for the Kurama to reach The Land of Doctors, Kushina felt weak and most of all guilty as she felt that, if she was stronger, she would have been able to keep Orochimaru from stabbing her cousin due to the fact that, even if Naruto would have been injured by the Kusanagi no Tsurugi and its poison, they would have had the antidote as it wouldn't have been used on her cousin. So, the redhead woman trained her a** off during the first two days despite still recovering from her mental wounds due to her battle with Tayuya. During the last two days she kept Naruto and her freshly awoken cousin company.

Yugito, for once, didn't smile during the trip, neither did she fish for yummy seafood; she couldn't imagine how someone as strong as Naruto could be beaten by a mere poison. The young woman didn't want her captain to die, he was the only one that didn't mind her playful attitude and he trusted her with his dream, and promised to help her fulfill hers. He hadn't been given the permission to die.

Miss Valentine was, once again, awed by this man's strength of mind. He knew he was poisoned and was almost certain to die from it, but he gave the only antidote to a foe just because she happened to be his friend's family. The blond woman thought that it was noble and stupid, but she couldn't help but think of her own position when he didn't hesitate to kill Mr. 5 as the man tried to kill her and Kushina, then when she forced him to accept her on his crew he could have thrown her overboard or done rather nasty things to her, but he didn't. He even gave her pointers for her training despite the fact that she tried to kill him.

Nojiko didn't want the one who freed her sister, her island, and herself from Arlong and his fishman pirates to die, so she used the knowledge she learned with her great navigator of a sister to make the ship go faster to reach drum kingdom on time.

Kirabi didn't know what to think about this situation as he was the new one here, but he was still impressed by Naruto's actions against Orochimaru, when he stayed behind to let his Nakama have the time they needed to flee.

When Tayuya woke up two days before they were scheduled to dock at the Drum kingdom harbor, she didn't know where she was and was quite afraid. When she saw Kushina she became angry because she thought she was a prisoner. Kushina explained the situation to her cousin, how she was betrayed and attacked by Orochimaru with his poisoned sword the Kusanagi no Tsurugi, and how Naruto fought and managed to kill Orochimaru to get the antidote but not without getting himself poisoned too. In the end Tayuya was floored by Naruto's decision to give her the antidote, she couldn't understand why this man choose to give up his chance at life for her; it was the nicest thing someone did to her.

"Will he...die? "asked Tayuya timidly.

"No, he's too stubborn to die, besides I didn't give him permission to. "replied Kushina.

"So what now? "

" Now? We sail towards Drum Kingdom, Land of Doctors, to find one able to heal him and check you up, after that we plan to sail to Alabasta to end the civil war about to begin there, but as for you, once the doctor has checked you up you will be free to go, little cousin. "said Kushina looking at her cousin.

"So that part was true, we are related…" whispered Tayuya not quite believing that she still had family that was alive.

" Yes your father and mine were brothers, I don't know what happened to your mother but what I know is that your Father, Uzumaki Renji, and my father, Uzumaki Nagato, both died 15 years ago when our island, Uzu, was destroyed via Bustercall. They both stayed on the island to make sure the rest of the inhabitants managed to flee. To be frank, I thought you were killed in the attack along with your mother as she was scheduled to give birth that day. "explained Kushina.

"All I know is that my mother died giving birth to me, and just after that Orochimaru took me. "

Then Nojiko came inside the infirmary to tell them that they were in sight of Drum Kingdom, and that since it is a winter island, they had better dress warmly since Haku had enough work and didn't need anyone getting sick.

An hour later the Kurama was docked near a familiar ship with a lamb figurehead.

"Ok guys here's what we are gonna do, Kirabi and I will take care of our two wounded and look for a doctor, the rest of you will explore the town and look for the Straw Hat Pirates." ordered Kushina looking very determined.

With those words the pirates, plus Igaram, went into the town, where some of the inhabitants told them that there were no more doctors here except for Doctor Kureha that lived in the castle up in the mountain, and the Ishi-20 that were in Wapol's, the exiled king of Drum Kingdom, service. Kushina decided to go see Kureha as she didn't trust doctors who worked for nobility.

The pirates and Igaram split themselves in two groups, one looking for the Straw Hats with Nojiko, Haku, Yugito, Igaram and Miss Valentine in it, and the other going up to see doctor Kureha with Naruto and Tayuya being carried by Kirabi and Kushina.

With Igaram and the Storm Pirates that didn't go see the doctor.

The group came in a town that suffered from an avalanche not too long ago and they saw the Ishi-20, some of Wapol's men threatening civilians and Zoro.

Some of Wapol's men then tried to intercept them as they came to help the villagers.

"Who are you and what're you doing here?" Rudely asked a guard.

"Yeah you have no business here, so kindly buzz off…unless the three ladies want to spend a good time with us!" added a second guard.

Then to the amazement of the villagers, the 20 doctors, and Igaram Wapol's 15 guards were beaten to a bloody pulp by the four enraged women. Zoro was shaking his head at the guards' stupidity.

"You, where is the princess?" asked Igaram not seeing the princess near the swordsman and as such being extremely worried for her well being.

"Don't know, she went with the rest of the crew seeking a doctor for our navigator, as I went to train so I have no idea where she is, but she is probably safe. "replied the swordsman making Igaram sigh in relief, but sadly his words were heard by Nojiko who went ballistic at the thought of her sister being sick.

"What's wrong with Nami?" asked the frantic blue haired woman.

"Don't know, I'm not a doctor, but she had a high fever so we looked for a doctor to heal her." replied the swordsman.

Just then, Usopp and Vivi came from the road looking a little disheveled by the avalanche but otherwise unhurt.

"Princess!" called Igaram relieved to see her alive and well, shocking the blue haired girl who thought he was killed in his ship's explosion.

"Igaram? You're alive!" exclaimed the princess relieved at seeing her friend alive.

"Yes, I came with the other pirates who were kind enough to heal me and bring me to you. Now we have to sail to Alabasta as soon as possible if we want to cancel this civil war. "said Igaram.

"I agree, but first we have to wait for Luffy and the others to come back from the doctor otherwise we will have no navigator to sail the ship to Alabasta. "said Vivi not wanting to leave her friends.

"If you say so Princess." said the captain of the royal guards.

"Yes, Curly haired man, we will wait here until Naruto and Kushina's cousin are both cleared by the doctor." said Yugito.

"Naruto? What happened to him?" asked Usopp worried for one of his friend.

"He fought against someone and was poisoned by something I couldn't cure. "replied Haku feeling once again powerless.

"Hey girl, don't feel down, you heard Kushina, that guy is too stubborn to die. "said Miss Valentine wanting to cheer the girl.

"So, now that we found some of the Straw Hats and since the rest of them are probably where Naruto and Tayuya will be, how about we go join them?" proposed Miss Valentine.

The rest of them agreed but as they were set to go some of the Villagers begged them to help find Dalton who was buried by the Avalanche and surely deeply wounded by Chess, one of Wapol's most trusted advisors.

Having nothing better to do, the gang agreed to help look for Dalton. They searched for half an hour before they found him and he was indeed wounded. Haku, as the Storm Pirates nurse, immediately took charge of the wounded man and patched him up to the best of her ability, earning the villagers gratitude. The Ishi-20, having enough of being afraid of Wapol, decided to help the young nurse.

With the help of the Ishi-20, Dalton was quickly healed but Haku still advised him to be cautious. Then Dalton revealed that Wapol was back and surely marching to his castle that was now the home of Doctor Kureha.

Hearing this, the Straw Hat Pirates and the Storm Pirates decided to head towards the castle in order to keep Wapol from getting it back and, in the process, getting Kureha to look at their sick and poisoned members.

Dalton and the Villagers decided to go with them to help them kick their former king out of the country. So they hurried to the castle with the hope that their friends would be all right.

With Kushina, Kirabi and the two poisoned pirates.

After being told that the only doctor able to help them lived in the castle perched up in the mountains, Kushina felt a little hopeless as they would have to be very careful when climbing to the castle as their friends were in a bad condition, Naruto more so than Tayuya.

They started their very slow trek, having to move carefully but quick enough to reach the castle before Naruto's time was up, otherwise it would have been for nothing. During their treks they saw the remnants of an avalanche with big traces of rabbit paws; they thankfully didn't see the creatures that did those traces.

When they reached the bottom of the mountain Kushina was feeling even more hopeless as they was no road leading to the castle, no easy way to climb, it was just a very smooth mountain with no grip to hold onto.

"It's useless we'll never make it with those two injured as they are. "sighed Kushina feeling empty for the third time in her life.

"Now don't be so sad, or you will make me mad. "said Kirabi rapping and trying to cheer his Nakama.

"How can I be happy knowing that my best friend is going to die because I wasn't strong enough to help him?! this is all my fault! "

"BAKA! It is not your fault! If it is anyone's fault it is his! Besides if that fucking thing can walk vertically, you can do it too. "roared Tayuya at her older cousin while pointing at an animal that was indeed walking vertically up the mountain to reach the castle.

"The little missy is right, there is a thing climbing that mountain and it is white. "rapped the dark skinned man trying to get Kushina to do something positive instead of wallowing in a depressed state.

Kushina hearing her cousin cheering her finally decided that she wouldn't let herself be defeated by a silly mountain so she used her Hone Hone no mi powers to grow tiny bone spikes on her fingers and hands, making them harder than steel and proceeded to climb that mountain with Tayuya on her back.

Kirabi, following Kushina's example used two of his seven swords to climb that mountain with Naruto's unconscious body firmly tied to him.

While the two climbed that mountain, very slowly as to not fall or make their precious cargo fall, a terrible fight took place on top of this very mountain, Wapol and two of his men, Chess and Kuromarimo, were fighting against a man/reindeer, Luffy, and a young black haired woman.

"Now I know that I left a year ago, but you should really give me back my castle as I am king. "stated Wapol, former king of Drum kingdom.

"No! you will never take the Doctors grave!" yelled the small reindeer/man hybrid.

"What he said. "added Luffy not liking the fat man that almost ate their ship.

"Tsunade-shisho is currently residing here, so I can't allow you to disturb her as she is treating a patient. "replied the young black haired woman.

"How dare you speak to Wapol-sama that way you lowly peasant! "yelled Kuromarimo and Chess angry that those lowly pirates disrespected their king.

"We are pirates, Baka, we don't obey your fatass of a king. "said Luffy causing the reindeer to look at him with wonder in its eyes as it was his wish to go out at sea as a pirate.

"I am not a pirate, I am just my master's apprentice. "replied Tsunade's apprentice.

The fight then began with Wapol fighting Luffy, Kuromarimo fighting the reindeer and Chess fighting Tsunade's apprentice.

"So what can a little monster like you can do against a boxer such as I. "arrogantly said Kuromarimo.

"I am no monster! I am a doctor, and my name is Tony Tony Chopper!" yelled the reindeer as he changer into his man form which looked more like a gorilla.

The two of them met with punches, but as Kuromarimo was a more experienced fighter he was able to overpower the poor Chopper who got hit several times by the afro wearing man.

"Take this, **Eleki-marimo**!" said Kuromarimo as launched a afro shaped projectile at Chopper who immediately changed to his smaller hybrid form to dodge the attack. It was a good thing he did it because the afro shaped thing stuck to the castle wall and then unleashed electricity destroying some of the wall.

Despite looking a little star stuck the reindeer quickly got together as he remembered what was at stake here, so Chopper took out a little yellow ball that somewhat looker like a candy.

"You are quite strong, so I will use this Rumble ball to defeat you within the three minutes of its effect. "said the little reindeer.

"You? Defeat me? As if. "said The afro wearing man.

"**Rumble**, **Brain point**, **scope**!" said Chopper as he put his hooves in front of him, making a square shaped hole.

"Take this! **Bikkuri Marimo**. "yelled Kuromarimo as he launched another afro shaped thing that itself launched spikes at Chopper, who sadly couldn't dodge in time and was forced to turn into his **guard point** to protect himself from the spikes.

'There, I got it, his weak point is the chin.'

" **Arm point**,** Kokutei Roseo**!" said Chopper as he punched Kuromarimo in the chin with his hooves leaving Kuromarimo unconscious with a hoof shaped mark in the chin.

As Chess looked at his opponents he couldn't help but sigh. 'Why is it that I always end up fighting weak girls?'

" Hey Missy, You should give up, I already found out your weakness. "stated the law master.

"My name is Shizune not Missy, and I doubt that you already found my weakness. "replied Shizune looking at her opponent with a raised eyebrow.

Chess didn't answer as he took out his bow and started firing arrows at the woman who had to dodge in order not to be turned into a pincushion, she ducked, jumped over many arrows before she had an opening and started firing what looked like needles at him from a launcher she had on her left wrist.

Chess didn't even try to dodge as the needles harmlessly hit his chest, not passing through his thick clothing. He man looked bored and sad as he watched the needles fall to the ground.

"Is that all you can do?" asked the archer looking at his opponent with his sad and bored expression.

"Of course not. Prepare yourself. "replied Shizune as she took out scalpels.

"What are you trying to do with those little sharp thing?" drawled Chess not very impressed by Shizune's fighting abilities.

"You'll see "

Shizune then rushed her opponent knowing that since he was a talented distance fighter as he was an archer, he would likely be weak in close quarter combat. Sadly for her the archer didn't let her get close as he jumped back faster than she could run and resumed firing at her to make her stop charging.

After a little while of this going on Chess had enough toying around and put one of his remaining arrows on fire.

"**Checkmate**!" roared the man as he fired his flaming arrow on Shizune who managed to dodge the arrow, then she rushed Chess taking advantage of the man's surprise to quickly cut along his arms.

Chess not feeling any pain from Tsunade's apprentice strikes started to taunt the young woman. "So that's really all you could do? Pathetic. " But then his expression for once turned to something other than sadness or boredom: shock.

"What did you do to me you wench? I can't move my arms!" yelled the shocked and frightened man.

"So you noticed huh? I'm a doctor specialized in human anatomy, I simply cut your arms tendons making you unable to even move a single finger. "explained Shizune as she sighed in relief.

"Sugoi! Join my crew!" yelled Luffy as he saw what both Chopper and Shizune did.

"No, I have to continue working with Tsunade. "firmly replied Shizune.

"Maybe. "stuttered Chopper as he did a strange little dance.

Wapol seemed to be reddening in rage as he looked at his men's defeat.

"What the hell?! How dare you lose to those kids, Chess, Kuromarimo? "growled Wapol and before anybody could realize what he was doing, the former king opened his mouth wide and swallowed both his men to the shock of everyone presents. After few seconds he spat out a…thing.

'What was that?' was the thought of everyone.

"Do you like it is my Baku Baku no mi (Munch Munch fruit) powers, it allows me to become everything that I swallow or I can fuse human being nice huh. "arrogantly said the former king.

"I am neither Chess nor Kuromarimo, you can call me Chessmarimo!" said the newcomer with a strange double voice, that looked like Kuromarimo standing on Chess.

'Dammit I already used a rumbleball I can't fight this time'

'Dammit another one…'

"Whoa! Awesome!" yelled Luffy with stars in his eyes when he saw Wapol's powers.

However before the fight could resume anew, a pig wearing a pink shirt and a beaded necklace exited the castle and rushed to the edge of the plateau were the castle stood.

"Ton-Ton!" said Shizune shocked

Every one was shocked as the little pig oinked like crazy at the empty gap.

"What the hell!" yelled everyone but Chopper and Shizune?

"Ton-Ton keeps saying ''He's coming.'' Shizune san. "said the reindeer.

"Hee? You can understand the pig sugoiiiiiii!" yelled Luffy amazed.

"He's coming? But who is coming?" wondered Shizune as she mused over what Chopper translated for them.

That was answered as Kirabi and Kushina finally reached the plateau with their precious burden.

"What the hell?! Who are those intruders, Chessmarimo take care of them!" ordered Wapol.

"Right Wapol-sama!" replied the strange product of Wapol's power.

However before anyone realized it both Kirabi and Kushina had already defeated Chessmarimo at the same time using extremely fast drawing sword combination technique

" **Nitoryu: iai Ookami no Tsume**!" said the both of them as a huge cross appeared over Chessmarimo's chest with a huge amount of blood erupting from the wound.

Everyone stood still as Chessmarimo fell defeated. Wapol could only watch shell shocked as his creation fell.

"How... "said Wapol frozen with shock.

"He was so weak. "said Kushina looking a little tired from having to climb the mountain with Tayuya on her back.

"Of course that shithead was weak compared to you dear cousin. "said Tayuya.

"That two headed freak, was sure a little man so weak. "rapped Kirabi.

"Kushina? What are you doing here?" asked Shizune as she recognized the redhead.

"You know them Shizune-san?" asked Chopper curious about the newcomer as Wapol fumed because he was completely ignored.

"No I only know her. "replied the shocked woman.

"Hey, I know her too! She's with Naruto. "said Luffy not wanting to be left out the discussion.

"Shizune, Ton-Ton...wait if you are here that means... "trailed off Kushina as a look of utmost fear crossed her face.

"Hey what are you so afraid off, little missy?" asked Kirabi rapping.

"The one person that Naruto is afraid off. "replied Kushina.

"STOP IGNORING ME DAMMIT!" roared Wapol extremely furious at being ignored.

Unfortunately for him, screaming like that upset the two doctors that were working on their patients inside the castle. The very ground quaked as loud stomp were heard from inside the castle causing Shizune, Ton-Ton, Chopper and Kushina to pale in fright.

"Who is screaming like that?" roared two voices in stereo.

"Doctorine!"

"Tsunade-sama!"

"Damm it's the old hag. "said Kushina.

"I heard that Tomato-chan. "replied the big breasted woman.

"Otototototototo! Tomato-chan? "laughed Tayuya at her cousin.

As she spotted Naruto's unconscious body on Kirabi's back a huge spike of killer intent erupted from the doctor, she rushed Wapol and before anyone could comprehend what happened Wapol was no bigger than a little spot in the sky.

"Sugoi How did you do that?...And can I eat the pig?" asked the hungry Luffy causing Tsunade to punch him on the head hurting him despite his rubber body.

"What happened to my son?" asked Tsunade shocking those that didn't know that little information as Tsunade's fame as the best doctor of the world was known to everyone.

"He was poisoned by Orochimaru a little over 5 days ago. "replied Kushina causing Tsunade and Shizune to erupt into action as they rushed Naruto to be healed.

Two days later.

Naruto awoke to his crew and his frantic mother and sister figure standing watch over his bed.

"You never do a stunt like that again, you hear me Naruto. "ordered Kushina almost crying.

"Sorry, I won't do this anymore. "pitifully said Naruto not wanting to see his best friend cry.

" Of course You may be healed, but you won't be cleared for fighting until two weeks at most, the poison almost killed you, and don't try to fight as I already briefed your cute nurse on how to handle my wayward son who hates to rest in bed. I ought to chase after my former comrade for almost killing my own son. "said Tsunade looking pissed and gleeful at the idea of killing and maiming the one that hurt her only son.

"Don't worry mom, I already killed him. "replied the recovering pirate captain.

"Really? "asked Tsunade.

" Yeah I saw his dead body as I brought the captain back to the Kurama. " said Kirabi for once not rapping as Tsunade hit him over the head the last time he did that, effectively frightening him enough to not rap in her presence.

"Before you ask Naruto, Igaram is with the Straw Hats Pirate and the princess. "said Miss Valentine.

"Hmm…Well, we stayed here long enough we have to go soon. Say, Mother, you sure you not want to come with us?" asked the son to his mother.

"No, besides I have to stay here for a while. I need to help the doctors to come back at the level they were before Wapol's folly. "replied his mother.

"If you say so... "said Naruto getting up and ready to leave.

"Before you leave answer me...Have you got any clue about your father?" asked the concerned mother.

"No. "

"Maybe It would work better to wear the necklaces I gave you. "

" Right. "replied the man as he put the necklace of his father's Jolly Roger and the crystal of his great grandfather Senju D. Hashirama on.

Some of his Nakama who recognized the Jolly roger were staring wide eyed at the two of them, then the crew left for good as the mother and son hugged each other goodbye.

After that enlightening discussion, the Storm crew was ready to leave Drum kingdom to sail alongside the Straw Hats Pirates to Alabasta to once and for all deal with Baroque Works.

To be continued...

* * *

The storm crew so far :

Naruto, captain, Biri Biri no Mi, 28 years old, "The Oncoming Storm" 60 000 000 Berries

Kushina, first mate, Hone Hone no Mi, 27 years old

Nojiko, Navigator/sniper, no fruit, 20 years old

Yugito, treasurer, Neko Neko no mi model: Panther, 19 years old

Haku, nurse, Kiri Kiri no Mi, 18 years old

Miss Valentine real name unknow, chocolatier, Kilo Kilo no Mi, 22 years old

Kirabi, rapper/swordman, ?, 30 years old

Tayuya, musician, Oto Oto no mi, 15 years old

* * *

Book of technique

Eleki-marimo (Electricball seaweed) : Kuromarimo launches an affro shaped thing that stick and electrocute his opponent.

Bikkuri marimo (Surpriseball seaweed) : Kuromarimo launches an affro shaped thing that shots spike at his opponent.

Brain point : chopper Hybrid form when under the rumble ball effects.

scope : An ability used in brain point that scan the foe and give Chopper intel on his opponents weak points.

Guard point : Chopper turns into a ball of fur protecting him from harm. Used only during Rumble ball effects.

Arm point : Chopper turns into a bipedal reindeer with bulged up arms muscles giving him more strenght. Used only during Rumble ball effects.

Kokutei Roseo (Carving hoof Cherry Blossom) : Chopper punches his opponent and his arm point's power boost let him leave a hoof shaped imprint that looks like a cherry blossom.

Checkmate : Chess fires a flaming arrow at his opponent. More effective when used along with Kuromarimo's elekki-marimo.

Nitoryu iai Ookami no tsume (Two swords style iai wolf's fangs) : A cooperative iai strike with Kushina and Kirabi that leaves the opponent with a huge cross like wound on his chest.

* * *

Next chapter Finally Alabasta Kingdom and is that an Okama?

Reviews and don't forget to vote!


	9. Chapter 9 : Alabasta part 1

Adventures of the Storm pirates chapter 9 : Alabasta part 1

gamelover41592 : thanks.

Guest : thanks.

jackseaweedjackson : thanks.

beta read by coduss.

I don't own those manga/anime...sadly they belong to their mangakas.

"talking"

'thinking'

**Technique**

_Flashback_

* * *

Previously

_Some of his Nakama who recognized the Jolly roger were staring wide eyed at the two of them, then the crew left for good as the mother and son hugged each other goodbye._

_After that enlightening discussion, the Storm crew was ready to leave Drum kingdom to sail alongside the Straw Hats Pirates to Alabasta to once and for all deal with Baroque Works._

Now

The two crews sailed alongside one another for a while now; Nami and Nojiko were catching up and laughing carelessly under the watchful eyes of Sanji, the perverted cook.

Vivi and Igaram were talking about what to do once they reached Alabasta and how to warn both the king and the rebel leader that they were playing Crocodile's game by fighting amongst themselves.

Zoro was alternating between training and sleeping, the green haired swordsman wanted to be able to cut steel with his swords, something he wasn't able to do yet.

Haku and Chopper were comparing medical notes while the reindeer kept dancing in a funny way each time he was praised for his extremely good work. Chopper, once in a while, glanced at Naruto not believing that he was in the presence of his Idol's only son. The little doctor still couldn't believe that Tsunade, the best doctor in the world even better than Hogback before he disappeared, had praised him on his skills in healing Nami and Sanji when they were in doctor Hilluluk's grave.

Luffy, Usopp, and Miss Valentine (who will be known as Valentine until Baroque Works is dealt with) were lounging around on Kurama's bridge under the watchful eyes of Naruto, who didn't want them to break his ship, while he trusted Valentine the other two were known disasters.

Kushina and Tayuya were discussing something very dear to their family's way of life that was deeply rooted in Bushido and Samurai way of thinking.

Yugito was sunbathing on the bridge without a care in the world, while still looking about the idiots that were playing on their bridge.

"So, dear cousin of mine, how did you come to sail with a hunk like that man?" whispered Tayuya in her cousin's ear in order not to be heard by the hunk in question who answered to the name of Naruto.

"He is a childhood friend, we went through many hardships together and he saved me from a fate worse than death." explained the redhead to her younger cousin while blushing due to Tayuya's earlier comments.

"What you mean...?" stuttered the younger redhead horrified at Kushina's possible fate and even more when she realized that it was Naruto that suffered in the end. "So that's why..."

"The family's honor wouldn't let me let him sail away without me so I forced him to take me with him." said Kushina once more blushing like her nickname suggested.

"Would you mind telling me more, because since he saved my life I owe him so I must remain with him until I manage to repay him." said Tayuya, blushing a little as she thought about the Storm pirate captain.

Flashback 16 years ago, Mariejois

_In one of the numerous noble house two pigs were parading with their human slaves. The two slave children, one redhead girl and one blonde boy, were watching the two tenryubito with hate in their eyes, something that shouldn't be in such young eyes._

_"Tell me, Saint Roswald, would you mind handing me that young girl for a night?" asked one of the bubble haired noble._

_"Not at all, Saint Mercurios, you can borrow any of my slaves as you want, provided I can borrow yours." replied Saint Roswald as he looked at his fellow world noble._

_"Well thank you Saint Roswald." addressing the redhead slave "Now come you worthless piece of thrash."_

_"Don't..." spoke the blond haired boy._

_"What was that?!" roared Saint Mercurios as he hit the boy that dared to talk back to him._

_"Don't talk to her like that!" yelled the blond haired bay as he unleashed a shockwave that made almost everyone lose consciousness foaming at the mouth due to the mysterious force the boy unleashed to save his friend._

_"Damn you...guards!" managed to scream Saint Roswald before he lost consciousness._

_The guards then rushed the boy and threw him in the dungeon for what he did to the tenryubito that were his betters._

Flashback end

"...If he didn't intervene when he did I have no doubt of what fate awaited me in the hands of that pig." finished Kushina while Tayuya cried about her cousin and her crush's horrible past.

While those two talked, Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper, who was one of the youngest present and so easily lead around by the two other idiots, found that the foods were a little low, so they tried to fish using Carue as bait, causing Vivi to give them quite a evil glare.

"How dare you!" roared the princess.

"Princess, calm down." tried Igaram in order to calm his princess since the pirates were their only way to get back home.

"Igaram! they used Carue for fishing, that's not human! My poor duck…" wailed the princess as she thought that her duck would drown in the sea.

"Even so Princess, what you did wasn't something a lady of your status should do, you should let me deal with it. As Captain of the royal guards it is my duty to assist you in those cases." said Igaram before going over to properly scold the three idiots. Nobody noticed that a thing clung to Carue like a lifeline. When the fishing rod was dropped by Luffy, Usopp and Chopper, Carue fell once more into the Water causing the thing to scream as it was afraid to drown.

The scream prompted the pirates into action as they frantically tried to lift the duck/bait back on the bridge to save what was caught by said duck. The Storm crew couldn't help but think back about the way they met Haku, something about this scene screamed of déjà vu.

In the end the Straw hat crew brought on deck an okama wearing ballet shoes a pink coat with the kanji for ''Okama way'' on the back, two swans on his shoulders and a blue and green stripped tutu.

The only ones that didn't react to the commotion were Sanji who went in the Going Merry kitchen to prepare drinks for everyone, and Valentine who decided to go sleep in her room since it was much too noisy on deck to sleep while sunbathing.

Everybody else starred wide eyed at the Okama not believing that such a thing could exist in this world. Somewhere in a prison a huge purple haired Okama sneezed, while somewhere on the Grandline all the inhabitants of a certain island sneezed at the same time.

Back on the Kurama, the Okama finally realized that he wasn't in the water anymore so after checking his surrounding he bowed low in thanks.

"I must thank you for saving my life, if you hadn't fished me out I would have drowned as I ate an Akuma no mi." explained the Okama still bowing.

"Akuma no mi! Which one?" asked an overexcited Luffy causing all the pirates to have a huge sweatdrop in the back of the head.

"Let me show you!" exclaimed the okama as he get up and punched Luffy in the head with his right fist causing all the Straw hat to tense expecting a fight while the Storm pirates stood by and watched the scene with an eyebrow raised.

"Wait, don't hit me I ate the Mane Mane no mi, I had to touch him to use my powers, see!" frantically said the Okama as he certainly didn't want to be hit by Luffy's Nakama who glared at him, the pirates were shocked when they saw the okama's face turning into Luffy's when he touched his head with his right hand. The Okama then touched the Straw hat pirates' faces except Sanji's with his right hand.

"You see, when I touch someone with my right hand and then touch my face I can change my appearance, Ireturn to normal when I touch my face with my left hand." explained the okama as he went through all the Straw hat faces and then some before returning to normal, he then went to goof around with the idiots, Usopp, Luffy and the ever impressionable Chopper, while he waited for his ship.

Nobody save for the Storm Pirates noticed Vivi and Igaram's look when they saw one of the faces, nodding at one another, the Storm crew vowed to watch for this guy in Alabasta in case he was impersonating someone, they decided to use some sort of code, but they wisely decided to discuss it when the Okama was far, far away.

Soon enough, after the okama played for a while with the more impressionable members of the Straw hat crew, a ship made its way to them, and the Okama jumped on it not before crying a lot because he was leaving them.

"Let's go boys!" said the Okama after he composed himself.

"Yes Mr. 2 Bon Kurei-sama!" yelled the boys as the ship sailed away stunning all the pirates.

'That was Mr. 2!' though everyone.

The visit of the shapeshifter was, in reality, a blessing as they were now aware of his power and could think of a strategy in order to know if one wearing their friend face was really a friend or an impostor.

After that visit the two crews sailed following the Straw Hats eternal pose and Nami's directions. So the two ships arrived in the harbor city of Nanohana.

As soon as the ship was secured in the docks Luffy rushed into town claiming to look for food. Sanji proposed that he looked in the town for clothing in order to blend in with the local inhabitants. He returned half an hour later with dance suit for the girls in different colors and desert clothes for the boys.

While the Straw hats girls were used to his pervert tendencies and Yugito didn't really care about the outfit, the others Storm Pirate girls weren't so easily convinced that Sanji was really innocent in his choice of clothing and so to prevent anymore tries, they unanimously decided to beat him up causing hilarity among the group so much that no one noticed Naruto leave to follow Luffy into the town.

Near a meat restaurant, a bare chested man with a huge tattoo on his back appeared to be sleeping with his head into his meal, causing whispers in a group of citizens that observed him like hawks afraid that he died since he obviously didn't move. When he suddenly woke up the group was relieved seeing he didn't die in his meal, the chatter was interrupted by a voice coming from the street.

"What is Whitebeard's second commander doing here?" asked Smoker

"Me? I'm looking for my little brother. Have you seen him?" asked the second commander of the Whitebeard pirates.

"You having a little brother, why didn't the marines know that, Portgas D Ace?"

"Because you thought the marines are all knowing?" asked Ace laughing his ass off at the mere thought of the marine and the world government being all knowing.

Before any fight could start between the two of them, Luffy came barreling into them and sending them away causing the population watching the event stare in shock at the stupidity of the teenager, Naruto who watched the event take place couldn't help but face palm at the antics of the people that were before him.

"Oi Old man, give me meat!" yelled the over excited pirate captain.

"Hey kid, don't you know who you just barreled into?" asked the owner of the restaurant.

"Mugiwara!" roared Smoker having finally succeeded in extracting himself from the wall Luffy sent him into.

"AH Moku Moku!" yelled Luffy as he ran taking Ace's meat on the way he was pursued by the marine captain who, in turn, was chased by Ace since he wanted to take back his meat from Luffy and the merry band was chased by Naruto who wanted to keep an eye on Luffy and talk to Ace about his tattoo which looked exactly the same as his necklace.

Meanwhile the rest of both crews were visiting the town while waiting for both captains before they left to speak with the leader of the rebellion and the king. Suddenly Luffy appeared, being chased by the marines and most notably Smoker. Luffy, seeing his Nakama ran to them bringing all the marines with him.

"Run guys! Moku Moku is chasing me!" yelled the pirate captain, trying to evade the smoke captain smoker sent to detain him.

"You Idiot! You lead the marines to us!" roared the disguised pirates of both crews as Luffy didn't think of the simple possibility of evading the marine alone.

Naruto, using both shortcuts and his speed, managed to reach their friends before Luffy and from another direction, trying to be discreet. Sadly he was spotted by the Straw hat captain who of course called him out.

"Oi Naruto could you please help me? I promised that I wouldn't get in trouble?"

"You Are Already in Trouble Luffy!" roared the Straw Hat pirates while the Storm crew chuckled at their allies antics.

"Captain Smoker, what do we do? The ''Oncoming Storm'' is an ally with ''Mugiwara''?" asked a marine.

"Don't worry I'll capture them both: **White Out**!" said Smoker as he turned his arms into smoke and tried to grab both captain with his technique however a wall of fire blocked his path "What the..."

"Now I can't let you hurt my baby brother, what kind of big brother would I be otherwise?" said Ace having blocked Smoker's technique.

"You..." growled Smoker as it was already the second time his prey escaped him due to outside interference first Dragon now Portgas D Ace.

"ACE!" yelled Luffy as he spotted his big brother.

"You know him?" asked Naruto echoing the thought of all the pirates.

"Of course He is my big brother." replied the over excited pirate captain.

'Big Brother!' thought everyone wide eyed.

"Luffy we don't have time to talk, we will talk later on your ship, now let me take care of those little marines." said Ace as he prepared to fight the marines.

Obeying the order of someone that wasn't their captain for once the Straw hats crew pulled their captain away from the fight.

"Kushina, you and the others follow the Straw hats and keep them safe, I'll join you after I talk with this guy." ordered Naruto as he too prepared to fight.

Kushina promptly obeyed her orders and lead the Storm crew away following the path of the Straw Hats crew.

Smoke met fire as Ace and Smoker fought each other to a draw, as neither fire nor smoke had an advantage over the other element. Meanwhile Naruto defeated the small fries very quickly before he had to dodge Tashigi's furious strikes as she tried to protect her comrades. Naruto kept dodging Tashigi's sword strikes but the only thing she managed to do was tire herself out, in the end Naruto just had to lightly push her for her to fall on the ground dead asleep.

Smoker, realizing he was alone against two pirates that were not pushovers, decided to withdraw temporally in order to heal his men.

"I'll let you go for now, but remember I will always do my best to arrest you every time we will meet so you better train your ass hard or I will assist to your execution personally." growled Smoker as he picked up hismen and left his tail between his legs.

In a deserted street.

The two young men were calmly walking to reach the harbor and the ships.

"So I heard that you want to talk to me, what for?" asked a very curious but guarded Ace.

"Well I couldn't help but notice your tattoo, mind telling me what it represent?" asked Naruto.

"You don't know? But everyone knows about Pops' Jolly Roger! Where did you live before, under a rock?" exclaimed the second commander of the Whitebeard pirate shocked that someone could live as a pirate and not know about the Yonko's Jolly Roger.

"No. Under a Dragon." growled Naruto not happy to be reminded of such unhappy memories.

Ace paled at hearing those words, knowing they meant he was once a slave to those disgusting world nobles, then he caught the necklace Naruto wore now after being scolded by his mother.

"That Necklace...Where did you get it?" asked Ace stuttering as he tried to think about what such a thing could mean.

"That old thing? My mother gave it to me, she said it was my father's jolly roger or something." said Naruto looking at his necklace, then he noticed Ace's shocked looks. "Hey are you alright?" He then tried to wave his hands in front of Ace's eyes to make him react but it didn't work as Ace seemed frozen in a state of shock.

Ace was tremendously shocked at Naruto's revelation that he very well could be his captain's son, he was throw down memory lane as he remembered the last talk he had with his captain before he left to chase a traitor.

Flashback a few weeks ago just after Naruto and Luffy's first bounty was delivered.

_"Ace don't go there, Teach managed to kill commander Tatch you don't know what he is capable of!" argued the first commander Marco the phoenix._

_"I know Marco but Teach was my underling, he is my responsibility. I must take him down." replied Ace who had numerous reasons to chase down that traitor._

_"Let him go Marco, he made up his mind, even if we told him he was unable to go he would find a way to go against my orders." said Whitebeard as he looked at his sons with fondness._

_Ace looked a little embarrassed to be found out by his captain and had the decency to blush._

_"Listen to me Ace, I will allow you to leave to chase Teach because I know that you would go either way, but in exchange I want you to do three things for me: The first is obvious, stay safe and come back to us alive, the second I want you to, if during your travel you find Senju D Naruto, ask him if Senju D Tsunade is his mother and if that is the case he will most likely have a necklace that you will recognize, and the third thing, depend if Naruto's answer at the second thing is positive: I want you to ask Senju D Naruto to join us with his crew so that they can become my sons and daughters." stated the strongest man in the world leaving his two sons speechless._

_"Are you sure pops?" asked Marco concerned at the idea that the Oncoming Storm and his crew could become his brothers and sisters._

_"I'll do it pops!" said Ace happy to be able to make up for his former comrade's betrayal._

_"Ace, if he accepts stay with him for a while and give them an eternal pose to one of my islands!" ordered Whitebeard._

Flashback end.

Ace managed to come back to the land of the living and shook his head to clear his head and to make his ideas clearer. "I have my answer but I am ordered to ask you this: Is Senju D Tsunade your mother?" asked the fire user.

"Yes, why are you asking me this?" wondered Naruto.

"My Captain Whitebeard apparently knows your mother and asked me to ask you to join our crew and become his son along with your crew. Now, before you can say no, allow me to tell you that the necklace you wear represent My captain's Jolly Roger...Wait a minute if your mother told you it was your father Jolly Roger and since I know it's my captain's Jolly Roger that means my..." started Ace before he fell asleep in the middle of his tirade due to his narcolepsy.

Naruto didn't know whether to laugh at the silliness of the situation, or cry at the suspense Ace unknowingly gave him when he fell asleep just like that, in the end he choose to be angry and decided that, should Ace stay with them for a while, the prank king would have a word with him.

Ace woke up suddenly and continued his tirade as if nothing happened "captain is your father! So what do you say to this proposal?"

Naruto, his left eyebrow twitching in his anger, replied to the soon to be pranked second commander "I can't accept like that, it is a decision that is important, the whole crew needs to agree on this so, until I can discuss this with my crew, I can't answer you. But I can tell you that our paths will soon cross since I was searching for my father anyway so I will most likely meet Whitebeard sooner or later, then I will give him my answer in person after we will talk about how my mother cried every night when she thought I wasn't looking." finished the Storm pirate captain with a somewhat dark look, the look of the mama's boy that would do anything for his mother including scolding the strongest man in the world.

Ace however froze a little when he remembered Naruto's earlier words about being a slave to the world nobles, knowing his pops like he did Ace knew what the strongest man in the world would do once word of this reached his ears, Whitebeard would declare war on Mariejois and attack Marineford as to not be caught between two foes. Then Ace shook his head as that surely wouldn't happen anytime soon since only he could warn Whitebeard of what happened in his son's life.

"That doesn't matter, why don't we talk a little while we walk to the ships, oh and by the way I will join you for a little while just to make sure you have the ability to reach the Moby Dick, your father's ship." explained Ace.

So the two pirates talked to the other about their life stories, they didn't know why they did it, almost as if it was fated that these two would find a brother in the other despite their fathers being anything but.

Ace couldn't help but feel a little close to his captain's son as they lived in almost the same situation in regards of the father, they both grew up within their father's shadows and both were children of strong pirates and had to be hidden from the marines or they would have been killed on the spot in the name of absolute justice.

Meanwhile with the other pirates near the ships.

Luffy and Zoro were frogmarched all the way to the ships since they had the nasty habit to either get lost or waste time by going anywhere but the place they needed to go to.

Both crews were needed to keep Luffy from heading back to Ace and the fight, it was tiring but finally they reached their respective ship and now they had to wait for Naruto and for Ace since Luffy clearly wouldn't move an inch until he talked to his brother.

"Say Kushina-san, why did Naruto-san stay behind, he didn't have the need since this fire user kept the marines at bay." wondered Vivi echoing the thought of some of the Storm pirates.

"I am not sure why... But I am sure he had his reasons and I am not one to disobey my captain's order, he told me to wait him here and so I will!" replied the first mate firmly.

"Kirabi knows something, it has to do with the necklace thing." rapped Kirabi however his incessant rapping rattled Yugito's nerves she decided to hit him on the head every time he rapped which is a lot since herapped all the time.

"Of course he must think this guy knows something about his father!" exclaimed Nojiko knowing that finding who his father is, was very important for Naruto and that his necklace was his only clue.

"Why would Naruto want to know who his father is? Look at me, I don't have one and I'm really strong and don't really want to know about mine." said Luffy totally clueless for his careless attitude he was severely beaten by Nami and Nojiko, the horrible sisters to the rubber boy.

"Are we sure he will come back?" asked Chopper not knowing about Naruto's strength being the last one to join the Straw Hat crew and never witnessing Naruto in battle.

"Of course little doctor, Naruto will come back, that man is strong and I have faith in him." stated Kushina.

"Ace is strong too!" yelled Luffy.

"Of course he is strong he is member o the Whitebeard Pirates." said Zoro having seen the Tattoo and knowing what it meant due to his bounty hunters days.

After that they settled to wait for the two young men, so the sisters prepared both ship to sail once the boys came.

Back with the two young men.

While they where discussing their life stories, they were interrupted by Baroque Works' bounty hunters who wanted their bounties, needless to say that those poor fellas were quickly and painfully defeated by the two men who didn't even have to use their Devil fruits abilities to defeat those flies.

After that little entertainment, the two men reached the harbor, then they ran for the ship in order to leave the town quickly.

On the ship they decided they they didn't have time to warn both the king and the rebel leader if they didn't split up. Igaram volunteered to warn the king, Vivi told him to take Carue with him in order to go much faster. While the rest of them would go look for the rebel leader Kohza whom Vivi knew and most likely would be able to talk to.

Naruto spoke to Igaram "Crocodile most likely knows about Vivi's history with Kohza, when you reach the capital check all the guards for moles, I would have sent mole in the guards in order to make sure that peace talk would be impossible."

"Yes I'll do that." said Igaram before he left with the duck.

"Let's leave we have wasted too much time." said Naruto as the ships headed for a river in order to go into the country.

Meanwhile Ace went to retrieve his raft and returned to the Kurama just after Igaram's departure. He then spoke with Luffy and seemed Happy that his younger brother found such a reliable crew to take care of him, it seemed the Straw hat crew was amazed at Ace's polite attitude which was in contrast from Luffy's brash attitude.

"Ace Join my crew!" said Luffy.

"Nope I am already in a crew sorry, how about you join mine?" asked Ace knowing his brother would say no.

"No way the Pirate King can't be anything but his own captain!" exclaimed Luffy.

After that the second commander went to get to know the crew that may join the whitebeard pirates, and when he saw Nojiko he was thunderstruck, if love at first sight existed then he was a victim, Ace couldn't for the life of him left this crew now that such perfection was sighted by his eyes.

"Say…what's such a beautiful Lady like you doing on a pirate ship?" asked Ace flirting.

When Nojiko blushed from his words : 'SCORE!' thought Ace 'If he hurts her I will kill him, Luffy's brother or not!' thought Nami as she watched her sister get courted by Ace, smiling when she thought that Belle-Mère would have had an interview with him before she let him date Nojiko, and Sanji sulked in a corner since he watched yet another beautiful lady get courted by a man that wasn't him.

Suddenly the ships were fired upon by at least 15 Baroque Works ships.

'How dare they interrupt my wooing of Nojiko-hime! I'll teach them' "Don't worry Nojiko-hime and friend, I'll teach them the power of a whitebeard pirate!" exclaimed Ace confidently as he jumped overboard to his raft and powering it with his Mera Mera no mi powers he rushed the ship and sank them using the technique he was known for:** Hiken**.

'Figures the brother of a monster is a monster' thought Nami as she watched Ace sink the Baroque Works ships.

'That is a MAN!' thought Nojiko as she watched her crush deal with the ship that interrupted their flirting.

Once again Sanji was left depressed in a corner.

Kushina turned to Naruto "EXPLAIN!" ordered the first mate.

"Well, as he said, he is a member of the whitebeard pirate and he is currently chasing one of their own who betrayed them. It appears that Whitebeard is my father and he proposed to let our crew join him officially. I didn't decide yet, and I would like to have your opinions about that. We have some time to decide so choose as you want, I will go with the majority. I plan to answer once we reached Whitebeard's ship so we have time, during that time Ace will join us as a guest since apparently he is tired of using his raft every time." explained Naruto to his crew members.

"So now what do we do?" asked Valentine to her captain and Vivi just as Ace came back and resumed his flirting.

"Now we sail up the river to go into the country, then we have to go to Yuba where the rebellion has their headquarters and speak to Kohza, their leader." said Vivi.

To be continued...

* * *

The Storm crew so far.

Naruto, captain, Biri Biri no Mi, 28 years old, "The Oncoming Storm" 60 000 000 Berries

Kushina, first mate, Hone Hone no Mi, 27 years old

Nojiko, Navigator/sniper, no fruit, 20 years old

Yugito, treasurer, Neko Neko no mi model: Panther, 19 years old

Haku, nurse, Kiri Kiri no Mi, 18 years old

Miss Valentine real name unknow, chocolatier, Kilo Kilo no Mi, 22 years old

Kirabi, rapper/swordman, ?, 30 years old

Tayuya, musician, Oto Oto no mi, 15 years old

Ace, guest, Mera Mera no mi (fire fire fruit), 20 years old, "Hiken no Ace" 550 000 000 Berries

* * *

Book of techniques

White out : Smoker turns his arms into smoke and catch his opponent in it before hardening it, effectively trapping the opponent.

Hiken (fire fist) : Ace punches something using his power unleashing a huge fireball at his opponent, this is Ace's most famous technique and can even sink ship.

next chapter : Crocodile shouldn't let NAruto enter his casino like that...Poor Baroque Works Alabasta part 2 Rainbase.


End file.
